Slow to Respond
by FreeSpiritSeeker
Summary: Professor Severus Snape. Dark. Brooding. Mysterious. And soon to be saviour of the wizarding world? Maybe, with the help of a former student who he has come to love. But can Allyna save him?
1. Chapter 1

He could sense eyes upon him as he paced the hallway. But whose? A spy for the Dark Lord? McGonagall in her cat form, prowling the castle looking for students out late? One of the Order, intent on finding out if he'd betray Dumbledore? Or the Potter brat, out for stroll in that invisibility cloak that he thought no one knew about?

It didn't really matter. Severus Snape wasn't doing anything devious. He was simply having a bout of insomnia and couldn't sleep. So he paced the immense hallways of Hogwarts until he was exhausted. Though he was the highest ranked Potions master of his generation (in fact, of several generations), he disliked taking them to fall asleep. Though he admittedly didn't mind taking a Dreamless Draught occasionally. After all, not many had the nightmares he did after spending years in the Dark Lord's service.

He glanced at his mark and scowled. How he hated the damn thing. A constant reminder of pain, humiliation, and loss. A constant reminder of her. His Lily. As if looking into her eyes in the face of her son every day wasn't reminder enough. Harry and his friends, who he often heard referred to as the Golden Trio, had gotten on his nerves earlier this evening jabbering about some plan they'd hatched that would most likely end up in danger and they'd overcome it. And be awarded more house points. Again. And his Slytherins were so close to winning this year.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a Patronus of a Phoenix rushing at him. In Dumbledore's voice, he was asked to come to the Headmaster's study. He sighed, wondering what task he was to be set now. He trudged slowly towards the office, giving the gargoyle the password: Lemon Drops. The gargoyle suddenly moved and stairs leading up to the headmaster's study were revealed. He walked steadily up the steps and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, dozing.

Severus cleared his throat, startling Albus, who blinked rapidly. "Ahh, Severus, thank you for coming so quickly. I received an owl from the ministry, it seems we're getting a new student."

"Awfully strange, coming right before the Yule holidays, isn't it?" Snape asked, taking a chair across from Albus.

"Seems that she's a eighteen, transfer student, 7th year, coming from the states. Her father's some kind of wizard ambassador who just got sent here. Her father wanted her put into the best school and pulled some strings at the Ministry and she was placed in Hogwart's. We'll have a special announcement at dinner tomorrow and she'll be Sorted. From what I've seen of her transcripts, she's brilliant, Severus, especially in Potions." Albus smiled at this.

Severus snorted. Brilliant, by American standards, was probably by no means brilliant here, he thought, though he didn't voice his opinion. "What's the girl's name, then?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Her name is Allyna Wilson. Severus, I asked you here to ask you to be the one to meet Miss Wilson at the train. I'm asking you to be her mentor. She will need you, Severus. I'm told her use of magic is very…different. You, of all people, remember what it's like being different and brilliant at Hogwarts. Being so very different from everyone else could result in a very bad review for Hogwarts and we need as little bad publicity right now as possible, what with Fudge gunning to take me out of Headmaster position and his campaign to have Harry seen as a lunatic."

Severus nodded. He knew how precarious Dumbledore's position was right now. "Very well, Headmaster. I will do my duty and prepare Miss Wilson for her duration at Hogwarts." With that he rose stiffly, though he was only thirty-eight, he felt much older, his body having gone through much in the last twenty-two years of service under Tom Riddle. "I have your permission to go, Headmaster?" he said, his voice monotone, dead.

Albus sighed internally. He hated giving Severus these duties to contend with, but he knew in his heart that Severus Snape was the right man for this job. "Please. Rest well, Severus." And with that, Severus strode from the study, down the stairs and out into the hallways.

He spent several minutes railing at how Albus had railroaded him into accepting this farce of a mentorship. This girl was probably a smart-ass, know it all like Hermione Granger. And she probably could barely brew a decent, simple headache relief potion without exploding a cauldron. God, she was probably another Neville Longbottom, who had proven time and time again what a dunderhead he was when it came to potions.

Severus just sighed and wandered back to his quarters. He was going to need some sleep to put up with the hassle of playing nursemaid to Miss Allyna Wilson. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Severus was pacing. This time, however, it was back and forth along the platform as he waited for the train that would deliver Miss Wilson. He finally heard the Hogwarts Express's whistle and as he looked up, it pulled up to the platform. Severus waited for one of the compartments to open and became impatient when not a single one of them did. Was the girl waiting on him to come and get her?

Suddenly there was a noise at the engine and Severus turned to see a girl stepping down with the help of the engineer. "Thank you, Thomas. That was amazing. I never knew so much about steam engines!" The girl said, smiling. When she turned slightly, Severus caught a glimpse of her smile. It was brilliant, bright and lit up her whole face. It nearly knocked him back.

Even he, who didn't pay all that much attention to women since the lost of Lily, was stunned by her looks. Where Severus was darkness, this girl was pure light. Her hair was an almost-white pale blonde, her eyes were a strange golden color, as though they'd been backlit by the sun. She took in her surroundings and smiled when she spotted Severus. Making her way over to him, her feet crunched on the freshly powered platform.

"Hello! Oh, you're him, aren't you? Professor Snape! I was just reading the most fascinating article in Potions Monthly that you'd written. How did you think of adding fennel fronds and wortwood to a simple anti-nausea potion to make it stronger and last for a longer period of time?" She asked, her voice soft but strong. Severus had to admit her American accent was different, but kind of endearing. It sounded so different from the voices he heard every day from the rest of the student body.

He grimaced. It was cold, and he was practically frozen. "Perhaps we can discuss it some other time instead of out here on a frozen platform. Where's your trunk?" he said briskly. He saw a blush touch her cheeks as she answered, "You're perfectly correct, forgive me, I forgot that you have probably been waiting on me a while. Accio trunk!" She said softly, and her trunk appeared. She took out her wand and shrunk the trunk down into a size where she could easily fit it into her pocket.

"Ready when you are, professor," she said as she smiled at him and held her hand out. He sighed and grasped it, surprised at how strong it was for such a young girl. She gripped his hand tightly, squeezing it in a way that felt comforting. Snape felt himself feeling oddly, not at all his usual growling, snarky self. Without another thought, they Apparated to the gate at Hogwarts.

Allyna gasped when she saw the castle. It was so much bigger than she expected. "My goodness, it's huge!" she said softly, but Severus nonetheless had heard her. "Yes, one of the biggest in England, and other than Buckingham Palace, probably in the best state of repair. Amazing what magic can do," he said, surprising himself. Why was he suddenly so verbose?

He realized that he was still holding her hand and released it. Suddenly, he felt like his normal self again. "Come along, Miss Wilson. Dinner will be starting soon and Headmaster Dumbledore will be wanting to have you sorted into your house."

"Yes, sir."

Without another word, they walked through the gates of Hogwarts beside each other. Severus was surprised when Allyna had no trouble keeping up with him, it was as if she was almost gliding along beside him. As they drew closer to the school, Allyna's vision was caught by a group of Gryffindor students playing Quidditch.

"Do you play?" Snape asked.

"Oh no. I'm not quick enough on a broom. A fact my father was quite upset about since he was hoping I'd be the next Greely Goddess on a broom." Allyna said laughingly, but something in her eyes shuttered closed. There was some pain there, he wondered from what. Her inability to play, perhaps, when most students her age were obsessed with the sport.

He pushed open the large doors to the castle and motioned for Allyna to follow him. She did so, and was surprised to see the hallways empty. "The students are waiting in the Great Hall. The Headmaster's going to prepare them for the sorting. I don't believe we've ever had a student come in during the middle of the year and so close to the holidays before," Severus said, feeling oddly kind towards the girl who seemed suddenly nervous. He was surprised when he looked down and saw that her hand was almost pressed against his. He pulled away and suddenly felt like his normal self again, snarkiness intact.

"Come along, we're going to be late." he growled and Allyna hurried to follow him. She was surprised when they stepped through the doors of the Great Hall. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She felt herself blushing and forced the fear back into her gut where it churned. A kind looking old man was standing in front of a podium, hands raised for silence.

"Students, I wish for you to welcome a new student, Allyna Wilson. Miss Wilson comes to us from America. I'm sure you will all realize how difficult it is to transfer in the middle of the school year and will do your best to help Miss Wilson find her way around Hogwarts, no matter which house she is Sorted into. Come forward, please, Miss Wilson." Dumbledore waved her forward to a tall stool where a rather ancient-looking wizard's hat was placed.

Dumbledore picked up the hat and Allyna carefully sat down, feeling even more nervous. As he placed the hat on her head, Allyna closed her eyes. A voice spoke to her, startling her a little.

"So, so, so. _This_ is our new student. Brilliant you are, brave as well, but cunning. Hmm…where to put you..." Severus Snape suddenly flashed in her mind. She desperately wanted to learn from him, potions fascinated her and had since she'd brewed her first one as an eleven year old in her old school. Suddenly there was a shout from the hat, "Slytherin!" and was accompanied by shouts and the sound of clapping.

Allyna's eyes flew open, shock registerd on some faces while the entire Slytherin table was ecstatically clapping and calling her name. Speaking softly, Dumbledore said, "Join your table, Miss Wilson." She nodded and sitting down at the Slytherin table, was immediately surrounded by question-filled classmates.

When Severus joined the table, and took his seat beside Dumbledore, the old man turned to him. "Quite interesting, don't you think? I was certain the hat would put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, from her tests results from her old school. She's quite intelligent and was considered brave by her teachers. Her test scores are quite high. So, I wonder what made her decide on Slytherin?"

Severus merely frowned. What, indeed?


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, Allyna was shown to the Slytherin common room by a few of the girls in her house. She met the other three girls who were to be her roommates, though she could only remember their first names: Maegan, Willow and Damera. They seemed nice enough, but had giggled nastily after tripping a little Ravenclaw first year. As they hurried away, Allyna had helped pick the little girl up and smiled. "Are you all right?" she'd asked the girl. The girl had nodded, looking wide-eyed at the beautiful older girl who, though wearing Slytherin colors, was strangely kind.

"My name's Allyna, what's yours?" Allyna had asked. The little girl had looked shy, but had murmured, "My name's Holly. Holly Whitwood." Allyna had smiled at her, "Holly's a beautiful name, it's one of my favorite plants at Christmas time. Can you make it back to your room by yourself?" Holly had nodded, then whispered "Bye!" and ran off. Allyna had smiled after the girl and stood, brushing her robes off. She didn't see Severus watching her from the shadows.

As he watched, Allyna moved closer to a window, staring up at the moon. She smiled and turned to follow the girls who were still giggling over their prank. She said nothing to them, just followed behind them, her wand leaving a strange trail of purple from it's tip that Severus had never seen. He watched, to see if she would use the wand to hex them, perhaps. It was all he could think that the trail of purple smoke meant. But the girl was perfectly calm and smiled at the girls as they led the way to the dungeon common room. He turned in frustration and walked to his own quarters.

Allyna was happy to see her trunk resting at the foot of the bed that she was to occupy. The other girls were sitting on a small couch in the corner, oohing and ahhing over a Young Witch Weekly magazine. Allyna opened her trunk and pulled out a book to read out of the many she had stored in there. She also grabbed her hairbrush and sat down on the edge of her bed. She began to brush her long hair out and braided it down her back, fastening the end with an elastic band. She took off her school robes and dressed swiftly in a pair of muggle-style pajamas that had a Hello Kitty print.

She climbed on the bed and began reading from Ganymede's Potions for Young Witches and Wizards. Before she got too far into it, however, the lights flashed twice, the signal that it was time for lights out. The other girls scrambled to put on their pajamas and climb into bed before the female prefect would come in and check on them. Allyna bookmarked her page and placed the book in the drawer of her nightstand, setting the lock with a password, "Hell fire." The lights flickered one last time and went out. Soon the sounds of the other girls' deep breathing lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, Allyna was up before the sun and in the common room, staring into the flames. She gasped and jumped in surprise when a voice came out of nowhere. "What are you doing out of bed, Miss Wilson?" came the deep, silky voice of Severus Snape. Seeing who it was, she gave him a dazzling smile, surprising him. No one smiled at Severus Snape.

"Good morning, Professor. I was wide awake and little cold. I didn't want to disturb any of my roommates, so I came down here to think and maybe read a little before breakfast. Astonishment crossed Severus's face; he'd never heard of any students, except know-it-all Hermione Granger, who'd spend their time reading before classes.

"And what, pray tell, are you reading?" he asked, figuring it was probably some piece of rubbish like other girls read, something like Young Witch Weekly or Quidditch World for Witches. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting it to be Ganymede's. He himself still had the copy he'd bought as a Seventh Year. "And what are your thoughts so far?" he asked softly, after checking where she was in the book.

"I think it was rather pretentious of him to suggest that there are 10,000 uses for Archaem roots and completely ignore the fact that the bark often has ten times the potency as the roots. And the simple way he insists you use to prepare marshmallow root is idiotic. If you splinter them fresh, they'll never dry correctly. They need to be dried first and then splintered or ground." She smiled at him, he'd been nodding with her thoughts.

"Yes." he said, and then seemed to realize that he was alone in a room with an eighteen year old attractive female student and sitting rather close to her. This wasn't appropriate at all. "I look forward to seeing your work today, then. You have double potions I believe, with Ravenclaw?" She nodded and smiled. He nearly returned it and began to curse himself internally. Severus Snape did NOT smile. He grunted and left, practically fleeing her presence, leaving her wondering if he was okay. She sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions and picked up the book, flipping it open to the bookmarked page.

_And then it stands to reason, that _… she read, her mind focusing on the words. Suddenly she heard a door open and her roommates and others began to pour down the stairs. "There you are, Allyna! Come on, it's time for breakfast!" they urged. With a flick of her wand Allyna shrunk her copy of Ganymede's and walked with the rest of them down to the Great Hall. She was happy to see the sun rising through the bespelled ceiling. She sat down a little by herself, and waited for the food to appear. She was quite happy when she spotted cherry turnovers, her favorite. She also took a scoop of scrambled eggs and a few sausages and strips of bacon. She poured herself a glass of milk, bypassing the pumpkin juice that tasted like liquid pumpkin pie to her. It was definitely an acquired taste.

She was just finishing when a small owl flew over her head, dropping a small package in front of her. Surprised, she picked up the little box and was astonished to find a beautiful blue rose, preserved forever in perfect bloom by a stasis spell. She looked in the box for a note, but found none. She looked around the Great Hall, smiling when she saw little Holly Whitwood quickly blush and duck her head. Allyna sniffed the fragrant bloom and smiled. What a sweet little girl.

She shrunk the rose and put it in the pocket of her robes so she could put it in a vase later. She looked at the wristwatch she'd created that worked on solar power and thus wasn't interrupted by the flow of magic like most electronics were. It was almost time for classes to begin, so she stood and checked her robes for any crumbs or spilled milk. It was clean, so she gathered her books, parchment and quills. Her ink bottle had been shrunken down to fit into her pocket. She saw a younger girl with frizzy-looking brown hair carrying a satchel and thought it was a good idea.

She wandered over to the younger witch. "Hello," Allyna said politely. The younger girl looked at her, surprised that a Slytherin was speaking to her, let alone acting politely. "Uh…hi?" The girl said, looking nervous. Allyna smiled brightly and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Allyna Wilson. I just arrived her and was Sorted last night." The other girl, after a moment of hesitation put her hand gently into Allyna's in case it was a trap. Allyna just shook her hand before the girl smiled back. "I'm Hermione Granger. I heard you had excellent test scores. Professor McGonagall was rather annoyed you weren't sorted into Gryffindor. How'd you get put into Slytherin with all those…" Hermione tried to think of a polite way to describe most of the people who were sorted into Slytherin House. She blushed when she realized she could be accidentally insulting the older girl who seemed quite nice. "I'm sorry, it's just that you seem to be rather nice and I don't understand."

Allyna grinned. "I want to be a Potions Mistress, and Professor Snape is pretty much the best. I simply told the Sorting Hat that I wanted to work with Professor Snape as much as possible and it Sorted me into Slytherin." Allyna was a little taken aback when Hermione was suddenly flanked by two boys, one dark haired with glasses and another with carrot-orange hair and a wary look on his face.

"Is this Slytherin bothering you, 'Mione?" the redhead asked and Allyna blinked in surprise. There was such anger and malice in his voice. She instinctively took a step back and felt a shield spell beginning in her mind, her lips ready to speak it if it was needed. And then Ron was the surprised one when Hermione punched him lightly in the arm.

"No, Ron. She's not. And her name is Allyna, not "this Slytherin," Hermione said loftily.

Allyna smiled at Ron and the other boy who was still looking at her skeptically. "Hello," she said, holding her hand out to them. Ron refused to take her hand, but smiled at her warily. Allyna mentally shrugged but was happy when the other boy took her hand and introduced himself. "Hullo. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he smiled, his green eyes peeking at her from behind his glasses. He nodded his head as he spoke and Allyna saw the lightning shaped scar that proved his identity. "Nice to meet you!" Allyna said, happy to have made a few new acquaintances.

Suddenly Professor Snape appeared next to Allyna. He glared at the three Gryffindors, causing them to give Allyna a quick goodbye and wave before they scurried off. He stared down at Allyna. "Class starts in a few minutes, Miss Wilson. I suggest you get to the Potions classroom now." Allyna gave him one of her sure-to-dazzle smiles and nodded. "See you in a bit professor!" she said, as she began to walk towards the dungeons, a strange spring in her step that caused Severus to look at her retreating form with an odd look of confusion on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Allyna made it to her class with a few moments to spare. She resized her bottle of ink and looked around the room. She was at a table by herself, since everyone else had long been partnered up. She sincerely hoped there were no tasks that would require a partner, she usually preferred to work alone. Potions was an exacting business and if you weren't careful, a partner could easily ruin a potion that had taken hours with a careless "Dash of this" or "drop of that".

Her class was filled with both Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the sixth and seventh years. There was even one rather studious Ravenclaw who was a fifth year but couldn't fit potions into any other time slot. The lot of Ravenclaws looked rather afraid of their Slytherin classmates, but Allyna just smiled kindly at them when they looked her over curiously. She was sure she was quite an enigma around here, a Slytherin who wasn't hulking, glaring or growling.

She nearly fell over when Snape came bursting through the doorways, his robes flying behind him. "Great bloody bat," she heard one of the Ravenclaws whisper and smiled to herself. "What are you waiting for? The directions are on the board, MOVE!" Snape shouted and Allyna followed her classmates to the supply cabinet. She gathered the ingredients after looking at the board again, took them to her table. She looked around and saw the other students already glancing worriedly at their potions. She had to admit, the ingredients were highly combustible.

She sighed, it was better not to take chances. She took out her wad and whispered a spell quickly, "Securitae Detonus!" A clear orb formed and shifted around the cauldron. Suddenly Professor Snape was behind her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back from the cauldron and glaring down at her. "Are you cheating, Miss Wilson?" He growled at her.

Allyna went pale and then bright red. "Absolutely not!" she shouted at him, surprising everyone and making them stare at the blonde young woman and the dark-haired "bat of the Dungeons." "How dare you even suggest such a thing!" she growled at him, poking him in the chest and surprising him even more. "It's a protective spell to keep the others from being hurt if there's a chance of the potion exploding!"

He looked at her in shock. How had she, a student, thought of something that no professor had though of before? It would save a lot of students from being sent to Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary. Still startled, and a little unbelieving, he flicked her finger away from his chest with his hand and growled out, "Show me."

Blushing, still half in anger, Allyna began adding ingredients to the cauldron, and then watched Professor Snape as she deliberately added too much Valerian sprigs, which would have led to an enormous, destructive explosion. Snape and the rest of the class drew back as the cauldron began to boil and bubble before there was a loud, messy explosion…inside the bubble surrounding the cauldron. But none of the burning potion or pieces of cauldron escaped the bubble, it continued to froth and smoke and steam there, all the students safe from harm. Allyna just looked at the professor blandly, still upset that he thought she would even attempt to tarnish her name by cheating.

"How long can you hold that spell?" Snape questioned her. Then realized that the rest of the class was still staring. "Get back to your work!" he shouted at them and they all scrambled to remember where they'd been in the middle of their potions when they'd been interrupted by the oddity that Allyna had now become. He turned back to Allyna to hear her answer.

"Indefinitely. It draws very little power, but it's extremely durable. I've had them last for weeks when I would brew certain potions that needed to strengthen," she answered. She could practically hear the wheels clicking in his mind. What possible uses could this simple spell have?

"Can you hold that spell while you start another potion so I can grade you?"

Allyna nodded. "I've managed to hold up to ten of them at once." she replied and walked over to the supply cupboard to gather more ingredients and swiftly began to prepare another. Within a few moments, the re-done potion was perking away and Severus began to make his rounds around the room, checking the potions of different students. When he finally dismissed them-with every moment an agonizing eon to him- he walked back to Allyna, whose new potion was exactly the way it should be, a pale gold color that smelled of almonds.

He motioned for her to fill a small vial and place it on his desk with the others after she wrote her name on the label. When the other students began to file into the room, Severus directed them to write an essay about the uses of Valerian and placed one of the prefects in charge of the room while he escorted Allyna and her exploded cauldron bubble to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a softly called out "enter."

Severus opened the door and ushered Allyna in, she was using her wand and a spell to hold the cauldron in place in it's protective bubble. Albus looked surprised. "Is there a problem, Severus?" he asked, standing swiftly and coming over to view whatever it was in Miss Wilson's spell.

"No, Headmaster, simply something that for the very life of me I can't understand that none of us have thought of before. I caught Miss Wilson casting a spell in potions and I assumed, incorrectly may I add, that she was cheating. Instead, she had placed a protective spell encasing the cauldron in the case of explosion. Quite ingenious, very useful. It would save the school quite a bit of money in replacement cauldrons and injured students, I believe. You would have to have the Ministry of Defense patent the spell to Miss Wilson, of course."

Albus sat down at his desk, looking over Allyna's handiwork. "Hmmm….yes, very interesting indeed. Do you often come up with your own spells, Miss Wilson?" he asked kindly.

Allyna blushed. "Only when I can't find a spell to do what I need done. I keep them in a book of spells my grandmother gave me." she replied. "Honestly, Headmaster Dumbledore, I don't need the spell to be patented to me. It could be patented to Hogwarts. I really would like to keep my name out of it if possible?" she said quietly.

Severus stood there with a frown on his face. Why wouldn't she want recognition for a whole series of new spells? It would bring great acclaim to Hogwarts and to Slytherin House. He noticed that she had hunched in on herself a little. Not so much that most others would catch it, but Severus Snape had lived most of his years as a double-spy and was attuned to body language that was out of place. Hermione Granger would be practically dancing if Albus had offered her patent-ship on a set of spells of her own working.

He chalked it up to the odd enigma that was Allyna Wilson and scourgified the cauldron-bubble leaving it inert and simply a broken piece of twisted metal bits. He nearly smiled when Allyna quickly whispered "Reparo!" and the cauldron seemed to melt and reform itself into a new cauldron. Dumbledore did grin at her, and congratulated her on a job well done. "It is hard to believe that one as young as you is as well-versed in spell-making and spell-usage. How did you come to be so skilled?" he asked. Knowing this was going to be a long conversation, Severus huffed impolitely and sat down in a chair, staring out the window.

Allyna blushed and sat down in a chair that Albus offered her. "My mother taught me, mostly, before she died. Even though youngsters aren't supposed to use magic here until a certain age, where I lived, more freedoms are given as far as allowing parents to tutor their children in magic. My mother started me off very young, seven or eight, i believe. I showed a strong gift for magic even as a very young child, accidentally turned a stuffed rabbit into a real one as a toddler." At the memory, she smiled and continued, "By the time I was fifteen, I was regularly using spells most of your students have only just begun to learn by the time they're seventh years. And the last few years since her death, I've simply sought to learn on my own, to teach myself. When I can't find a spell for something specific to my learning, I would simply sit and visualize the intent and emotion behind it."

Albus had been nodding as she spoke. It was similar to the research he'd done over his many years into the way most spells had been created, even the Unforgivables. "Yes, well, I will contact the Ministry and let them know that we have several new spells for the curriculum this year. You will let me know if you have anything else that you feel the need to share, won't you Miss Wilson?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

Allyna returned the smile and even Dumbledore was struck by the brightness in her. She held her hand out to shake and Dumbledore took it and was nearly shaken by the sheer elation he felt all of a sudden as he shook hands with Allyna. When she removed her hand, he slowly began to return to his usual pleasant self. He looked hard at Allyna for a moment before dismissing her and Severus.

When Severus put his hand on her shoulder, he too began to feel strange emotions, happiness, but tinged with a sense of fear and worry. He wondered if the Headmaster had felt the emotions coming from the girl, but didn't say anything and he wouldn't until it became necessary. Everyone needed their secrets, he decided. They were suddenly swarmed by students being dismissed from classes. He grumbled, he hated the interim time between classes when he had to walk through the masses of students to return to his classroom, the Slytherin common room or his quarters. As he was thinking, it was then that he heard a small, shrill scream.


	5. Chapter 5

***Note: I might be a little lax on exact time frames and rules of Howarts in this story, it's been a few years since I've read them and some of what I've changed is integral to later in the story. **

**~J.**

* * *

Allyna heard the scream and saw students pointing upwards and looked up in horror. There, hanging over the edge of one of the staircases, held by her ankles by several older Slytherin girls who were laughing, was little Holly Whitwood. The poor girl's robes were almost hanging over her face, blinding her as she kicked and squealed, yelling for help. "Let me go! Please let me go!" she wailed, begging for mercy. The Slytherin girls were laughing harder as were several of the Slytherin students on the ground.

And then there were gasps and screams all around. One of the Slytherin girls had lost her grip on Holly's ankle and the girl was too heavy for the other girl to hold alone. And now she was falling; falling all the way down from one of the top tiers of the balconies to the far, far ground below. She heard Severus shout a spell, but it missed and the girl kept falling.

Without thinking, Allyna's wand was in her hand and she shouted one of the most powerful spells she'd ever cast. "Aqua Occularis!"

There were gasps and shouts everywhere as instead of hitting the ground, Holly splashed into a giant ball of water. She swirled in the middle of it, eyes wide and bubbles escaping from her mouth as she looked around in surprise at not being dead. She ran to Holly, Severus on her heels. As she came closer, she whispered, "Eradicatus" and the bubble of water burst, spreading all over the hallway to the dismay of the other students who were splashed and soaked.

Little Holly sat, sopping wet, in a small flood of water, coughing and shivering. Allyna reached the little girl and pulled her into her arms. "Are you all right?" she cried, checking the girl over for injuries. The little girl shook her head yes, but her teeth began to chatter. Allyna stood and lifted the little girl into her arms. She looked at Severus and said simply, "I'll take her to the infirmary, Professor." He nodded and she got a better grip on the little girl and began to make her way towards the infirmary, her wand pointing the way like a compass.

Meanwhile Severus looked up at the girls who'd dropped Holly. They were all white-faced and scared. _As they should be_, he thought. He called their names before they could scatter and they began to make their way down to him. He saw the rest of the students standing around. "Get to class!" he shouted, causing them all to hurry to their next classes, wet robes, shoes and all. He sent a quick patronus to Albus and Professor McGonagall, which was to be Allyna's next class, and let them know what had occured. He took 100 points each from the girls, not even caring that it took them below the beginning line that each house with began with at the start of the school year.

"Do you understand that you could have killed her?!" he shouted at them. They nodded, wincing and didn't protest the point-loss or the month's worth of detention with Filch that they earned. He escorted them to Dumbledore's office where they had to explain to the Headmaster exactly what had happened. Albus saw that Severus had everything well in hand, and had only moments before received a Patronus from Poppy in the infirmary explaining what had happened.

"Letters will be sent to your parents. I know that Severus has already deducted points from you, but I will also be taking fifty points from each of you for putting a fellow student in danger. You are to return to your common room immediately and write a foot of parchment essaying why what you did was wrong." And with that, Albus dismissed them and Severus.

Severus personally escorted the girls to Slytherin common room and ordered them to begin working on their essays. He paced back and forth, watching them work, crossing and rewriting constantly as they tried to finish the foot of parchment Dumbledore had ordered. He released them long enough to go down to dinner and walked along watching the reactions of other students. He wasn't surprised when there was much whispering and shying away from the three girls, even from their own house. When they sat at the Slytherin table, others scooted away from them on the bench. The girls looked like they were ready to cry, Snape smiled grimly, they had learned their lesson.

Suddenly there was a loud applause and Severus's head jerked up to see Allyna had entered the room with little Holly Whitwood and the entire table of Ravenclaws had stood up and were clapping for her. Holly herself was smiling up at Allyna and Allyna just looked stunned. This was definitely not something she had expected. She blushed and took her seat at the Slytherin table, sitting by herself. She smiled politely at the few Ravenclaws who were brave enough to come over to thank her for saving their classmate. He watched her nod and accept their thanks, but didn't act as though she was very happy with the attention.

"Interesting," he said to himself. Once again, if it had been Hermione Granger, or really any other student, they'd have been basking in the praise and applause. Allyna seemed to shy away from the spotlight. He wondered why, briefly, before his attention was drawn elsewhere

Dumbledore began making a few announcements, touching briefly on what had happened to the Whitwood girl. "And for bravery and quick thinking in saving another student's life, I award Miss Allyna Wilson two hundred and fifty house points. Well done, Miss Wilson, well done, " Albus intoned, looking with bright eyes at the slightly-hunched form of Allyna. Severus could see a faint blush touch Allyna's cheeks and she ducked her head shyly. The was applause once more from the Ravenclaw table, this time joined by Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Severus noticed that Hermione Granger, in particular, was clapping rather hard for the older girl. He also noticed, quite pleased, that his house was no longer so far below the negative on house points.

He followed the Slytherin students to the common room, noticing that several students were giving Allyna the cold shoulder, sticking up for the girls they'd known all their years at Hogwarts. Severus noticed that young Draco Malfoy was sidling up next to Allyna and they began speaking. Allyna's face became angry and she said something to Malfoy that made his face darken in anger and stomp off, looking rather pissed off.

He noticed that several girls, Allyna's roommates if he remembered correctly, were whispering among themselves and sending pointed glances towards Allyna. They hurried to their room. Severus thought that this couldn't be good, but thought nothing of it when Allyna simply sat at one of the tables and began working on essays for Professor McGonagall. He sat in front of the fireplace, reading and became absorbed in his Potions Monthly magazine. He heard a shrill scream when Allyna entered the room. Cursing, Severus rushed up the stairway and threw open the door and looked around in horror. All of Allyna things had been torn to bits or burned, including her robes, books, and even the sheets and hangings around her bed.

The other three girls were sitting on the couch in the corner, smirking at Allyna. "What in the seven hells is going on in here!" Severus shouted. The three girls shrugged.

"Allyna just started screaming Professor. We didn't see anything," the oldest, Maegan, said, with humor in her voice.

Severus grimaced. Since he hadn't seen them do the damage, he couldn't punish them. The devastated look on Allyna's face was enough to slightly pierce even his hardened heart. "Miss Wilson, if you'll gather anything that is still salvageable, we'll go and talk to Dumbledore." he said.

She just shook her head, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. Nothing had been spared; when they couldn't open her nightstand drawer, they'd transfigured a hatchet and had chopped it to bits and everything in it. The only thing that hadn't been touched was the blue rose that Holly had given her that morning and her personal book of spells that she always kept on her, both were still in her pocket.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room. When the door was shut, he could hear the girls laughing and he wanted to turn back around and curse all three of them soundly. Instead, he steadied himself and cast a quick spell on her homework and books so that no one could tamper with them, and led Allyna to the Headmaster's study.

They knocked and were quickly granted an "enter." Dumbledore was quite surprised to see them again. "Well, well. Twice in one day? What have you done now, Miss Wilson?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. But when he saw the looks on their faces, the humor quickly died. "Severus?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was to hear.

"I'm afraid that Miss Wilson's belongings have been destroyed...and cursed, Headmaster. They cannot be repaired. And I'm afraid for her well-being if she is left in the room she shares with the girls who are most-likely responsible for it." Severus said solemnly. "I had known she would probably have issues due to being an American, but I'm afraid that after the events of today, she is rather an outcast in Slytherin house. Perhaps she should be reSorted into another house, Headmaster?"

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, looking at Allyna. Finally he spoke, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. However, I do believe that you need a safer place than the Slytherin rooms to be. Severus, do you remember the room across from the Potions classroom? It was once an extra dormitory room when we had an excess of Slytherin students. Each of the houses has one. I do believe we could allow Miss Wilson to have her own room for now, it would probably be safer for both her and her belongings. I will speak to the house elves immediately about warding the room for her protection, only she, myself and her teachers, including you, Severus, will be allowed to pass them. Even the ghosts will be restricted from the room. Does this suit you, Allyna?" Dumbledore asked.

Allyna was sitting in a slight state of shock. She was to have her own room, away from the hateful confrontations of her fellow students and near the Potions room? She nodded, unable to form words immediately.

"Excellent!" stated Dumbledore, standing and smiling. "By the time you reach the room, the house elves will have it ready for you."

Severus, still a bit upset that he couldn't punish the offenders, grabbed Allyna's shoulder and began taking her back towards the dungeons. By the time they reached them, a house elf was standing outside of a room that was near his Potions classroom and his own quarters. He delivered Allyna there and began to walk away. "Thank you, Professor." Allyna called softly. He turned and looked at her oddly before simply nodding and returning to his own quarters.

The house elf showed her the room they had prepared and bowed before disappearing after setting the magical wards on the door. Allyna called a soft thank you as it blinked out of existence and opened the door to her new room.

Allyna turned and gasped softly at the room that was now to be her own. It was paneled in dark wood instead of the bare stone walls of the castle, making it seem a bit warmer. A fire was burning steadily in the fireplace. A long table, already piled with her books and essays ready to be turned in were on it, along with her quills, ink bottles and a candle. A bookshelf was beside the bed, mostly empty but for a few books that had been left by the last owner of the room. A bed, hung with Slytherin green hangings was large enough to fit two people. Feeling happier than she had in a very long time, she crawled into the bed which one of the house elves had magically warmed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please forgive any mistakes, this is un-beta'd. I'm trying to get as much written and posted as possible before my wifi gets turned off. Thank you all for the reviews, they are VERY much appreciated!**

**~J. **

* * *

Sadly, the girls destroying her things and cursing them was not the last of the trouble from her fellow Slytherins. Several times, Allyna was followed into the restrooms and harassed to the point of leaving without being able to relieve herself. She was incredibly glad that the room Dumbledore had graced her with had it's own private bathroom; she'd discovered it the morning after she'd been delivered to the room by Professor Snape.

She had been rather surprised when she'd found it, and then stunned. The bathroom inside was quite a bit more opulent than she would have expected after having seen the accommodations of the Slytherin girls' bathroom. The personal bathroom had a large, deep bathtub in beautiful green marble streaked with gold and white. A shower stall was surrounded by stained glass depicting a snake motif, as befitted Slytherin. The sink was deep and there was an enormous counter space that it was set into, also of the beautiful green marble.

This morning, she'd been stopped by Draco Malfoy again, with his goons Crab and Goyle. He had refused to move aside and let her pass until she'd heard him out. Allyna had sighed and waited for him to speak. He had grinned and moved closer, running a hand lightly down her arm, making her shiver in disgust. He'd taken it as a shiver of lust and his grin had become more feline and he'd started to move his hand closer to Allyna's breast. She finally had enough and slapped him. He'd looked so shocked she'd nearly laughed. "I told you before that I want nothing to do with you, Draco. I know how very popular you are with the other Slytherin girls. Take yourself off to Parkinson or someone. I'm not interested."

He'd growled at her in anger and pushed her back against a wall, Crab and Goyle holding her there, out of the view of any other students. "What makes you so special, bitch? What's not to like about me?" he grinned as he said it, running his hand along her cheek as though expecting her to lean into his hand and enjoy the caress.

Allyna snorted. "Well, for one, you have absolutely no interest in me except as a conquest. Girls kind of take exception to that. Also, you are younger than me. I know not by much, but I've always preferred my men to be older. You're also manipulative and kind of a slut. Sorry. Not my type at all." Allyna said, shrugging.

Draco looked at her, surprise clearly on his face. He couldn't think of a time when he'd been so clearly turned down. His face grew dark and angry and he slapped Allyna as hard as he could. She didn't even try to stop him, but he saw that her eyes went blank, dead of emotion. He slapped her again on the other cheek, his hand prints standing out clearly on her pale skin. He raised his hand to hit her again when he was blasted back against a wall. Looking about in surprise, he was stunned to find his own godfather, Severus, standing there. Snape's wand was still pointed at Draco, who went pale, knowing how deadly his godfather could be.

Severus held Draco against the wall for a few minutes, letting the little brat worry whether or not Severus was going to do him injury or not. Finally, with a look of disgust, he dropped the boy to the floor. "I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you and your friends head towards the Headmaster's office now. I'll be along in a few moments to explain to him how you all had a student pinned against a wall and were assaulting a member of your own House. I assure you, the Headmaster won't take it lightly." He watched as Draco scampered off, Crab and Goyle plodding along quickly in his wake.

Severus glanced at Allyna, who was still simply looking ahead. He gently took her face in his hands and hissed in shock when her emotions ran through his system. Anger, fear, helplessness, all of them a tumult of energy. "Miss Wilson, I need you to wake up now," he said softly, none of his usual scariness in appearance.

Allyna's eyes closed and then opened again, looking normal, clear, again. She blinked in surprise. "Professor Snape?" She looked around for Draco, but he and his friends were long gone. He noted that she looked exhausted, as if the trance she'd put herself into had used up most of her energy.

"Come along, Miss Wilson, I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey and then going to Dumbledore's office to deal with Mr. Malfoy and his 'friends'," He gripped her upper arm and began to march to the infirmary, but stopped with a sigh and slowed his gait when he realized how weak she really was. He was half-tempted to pick the girl up and carry her, but something, perhaps her innate sense of dignity, kept him from doing so. If her empathic ability wouldn't have given her away, she'd have made a fine spy for the Order, he thought. He wondered if she knew what it was that she could do, making others feel her emotions.

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, Severus was truly worried about the girl, she was practically collapsing as they walked through the door. When she nearly collapsed to the floor, he cursed and did pick her up, placing her carefully on the bed and calling for Poppy. The matron came bustling out of her office and gasped in shock as she looked the girl over. She cast quickly, a spell to diagnose what exactly was wrong. She tsked softly and headed towards the medicine cabinet.

Severus approved when he saw that she'd grabbed some Pepper-up potion and Dreamless Draught from her stores. Allyna woke up enough to take a dosage of each and fell right back to sleep. "I'll be back later to collect her and escort her to her room. Don't let her leave here alone, Poppy." Surprised, but agreeing, Madame Pomfrey nodded and closed the curtains around the bed where Allyna slept.

His face growing grim, Severus sped to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't surprised when he was granted entrance immediately. The Headmaster's office door was open and Dumbledore was frowning deeply at the three youngsters in front of his desk. "Severus, will you please explain what you saw? The stories all three boys told me privately and one at a time don't seem to add up."

Severus glared at them, and even Draco shrank back from his godfather's stern gaze. "It seems that when Miss Wilson turned Draco down for an intimate get together, all three boys pinned Miss Wilson to a wall and began to assault her." He quirked an eyebrow at them, daring them to reject his words. Though he looked angry, Draco just glared and then stared at the ground under his feet. The other two dunderheads simply looked confused.

"So, it seems as if there is a quandary here. You are all well aware of the rules here. Physical assault is forbidden and may result in a penalty up to and exceeding expulsion. Now, while I know that you three are young, I don't wish to bring in the Ministry to this. However, you will be watched, quite carefully, for any more transgressions. Miss Wilson will be given a charm to carry, if any of you lot come near her except in passing during class times, you will be punished severely. Is that understood?" Dumbledore said, an unusual fierceness in his voice. Severus wondered briefly why he was taking such an unusual interest in the Miss Wilson.

"You are dismissed. I suggest you go straight to your next class while Professor Snape and I discuss your punishment." All three boys nodded and almost ran from the room. Dumbledore sent a formless Patronus to Professor McGonagall explaining the boys' tardiness.

Severus sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore. "How is she," the Headmaster asked softly.

"She put herself into some kind of trance when Mr. Malfoy began to strike her. Whatever it was, it used up much of her energy. I took her to Poppy; Poppy gave her a dosage of Pepper-Up and Dreamless Draught. She's sleeping peacefully for now. Did you know she was an Empath, Headmaster?" Severus asked, a bit disturbed. Empathy was an unusual condition in Muggles or Wizard-kind.

Dumbledore nodded. "I had my suspicions, but was unsure. When I touched her yesterday, I was certain. I'm not sure if she realizes her gift. Her former teachers mentioned nothing of it. I believe it may have been well hidden, or it may be getting stronger as she gets older. In any case, we will have to keep an eye on her. Take this to her, please, Severus," Dumbledore said, holding out a small silver pendant. It was a tiny circle about the size of a penny, engraved with a flower and a bumblebee. "The charm I promised for Miss Wilson. It will sense if she's in danger and will send a warning to whichever teacher is nearest, as well as to you, her head of House."

Severus nodded, it was a rather brilliant idea. With as enhanced as Allyna's emotions were, the charm would pick up on it. If something scared her or made her fearful, it would send a distress signal to Severus. He was surprised when Dumbledore said his name again, softly.

"Severus, I know we spoke of it before, but I would like very much if you were to perhaps allow Miss Wilson to spend time with you in the evenings preparing potions. You said yourself that she was quite good. I received a letter from her father today, asking that she be granted time with you, our Potions Master, outside of class to learn."

Severus frowned. This again? He agreed that the girl had much promise, but why should he give up the peace and solitude granted to him during the evening hours after the dunderheads had gone to their rooms or the library and then to bed. Dumbledore still stared at him and he sighed. "Very well, Headmaster. I'll allow the girl two hours in the evenings for Advanced Potions tutoring. But if she misses even one session, I'm done and I wash my hands of it." With a curt "Good day!" he strode from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was beginning to set when Allyna woke, staining the room with brilliant golds, oranges, and pinks. She watched the play of colors through the bit of window she could see through the closed curtains around her bed. She knew exactly where she was, she'd spent enough time in the infirmary with little Holly Whitwood yesterday to recognize the beds, the walls and the light, cheerful sound of Madame Pomfrey humming.

She gasped softly when the curtain was pulled back swiftly, but felt her heartbeat calm almost immediately when she saw that it was Professor Snape and not Draco or his goons. She gave him one of her blindingly-bright smiles which made him pause for a moment. He gave her a quick glance-over, noting that Draco's handprints were gone from her cheeks and that her color was once again pale and perfect with only the pink-peach blush of health underneath. "Feeling better, Miss Wilson?" he asked, the normal snarkiness in his voice softened a little. After all, the girl didn't need more stress on her. And for some reason, even without touching her to feel her pulsating emotions beneath the surface, Severus didn't feel as angry around her.

The only other person who'd ever had that effect on him had been Lily. And then that had disappeared when Lily had taken up with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that rat-bastard Peter Pettigrew. And then she'd been gone, leaving him to be the only one with the know-how to protect her son. Or at least that was the drabble that Albus had given him. So even though he hated the very sight of the boy that looked too much like his father, he'd kept his promise to keep him safe, as difficult as the boy made it at times.

Allyna's voice brought him back to the present. "Yes, Professor. Much better. Can I leave now. I dislike hospital-like places." At his nod, her smile boosted up a few watts and she climbed eagerly out of the bed and he had to catch her when she nearly pitched forward from moving too fast. As soon as she could stand straight without tipping, he let her go, as if her touch burned him. Her smile faltered for a moment and she wondered if she'd annoyed him. "Sorry, Professor. My balance is a bit iffy on my best days. When I move quickly, it's definitely not my best attribute." Her lips quirked in a half-smile as she spoke.

He sighed and only barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Then perhaps it is something you should work on. There are many exercises to help you gain balance and agility. Do you think that a wizard who is dueling can have the luxury of improper balance? The body must be strong as well as the intellect to properly be able to control spells. Weakness in either body or mind is death, Miss Wilson," he said, leading the way to the Great Hall, it was time for dinner and he was famished.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I understand. Umm, could you possibly direct me towards some of these exercises?" she asked softly.

He groaned inwardly. He'd set himself up for that one. But then he remembered the Headmaster's request that he spend time with the girl. Albus didn't need to know that he was teaching the girl how to duel better instead of potions. And once her balance was improved, they could work on potions. "Very well, Miss Wilson. Meet me at the potions classroom after dinner. We will begin working on your balance. And wear clothing that will not be caught on anything. Preferably muggle jeans and a tank top, they are perhaps the least restricting clothing I can think of at the moment. Until later, Miss Wilson?"

Allyna nodded, an slightly uncertain smile on her face. She would have to transfigure something, she'd left most of her muggle-style clothing back in America in storage when her father had told her she'd be attending the prestigious Hogwart's and would not need them. "Yes, Professor Snape. I look forward to it," she said.

"You shouldn't. This is not something to take lightly. It it hard work, even for a master. You will sweat, you will hurt and you will ache," he said, lifting a brow. He half-hoped she'd back down and refuse to come. His hope was squashed when she nodded, lifting her face in what he assumed was a denial of fear. He nodded and headed towards the table the other teachers sat at.

As he sat, he watched as Allyna chose a lone corner at the end of the Slytherin table. He noticed how many of the other Slytherins chose to scoot themselves away from her and barely glanced at her. He thought he saw her face fall for a second before it became a blank mask. Again, he thought to himself that if she could keep her empathic emotions under wraps, she'd have made an incredible spy.

He decided he'd been right to offer the lessons for balance. The meal went quickly, for once. He left the Great Hall, his robes flapping behind him, as he went to prepare for the lessons with Allyna. He almost stopped for a second. When had he started thinking of her as Allyna and not Miss Wilson? That was a very dangerous path, thinking of a student in more familiar terms. He shook his head and continued back to his classroom.

Allyna, too, finished her meal quickly and left. She walked on quiet feet to her room near the potions classroom. She was surprised when a house elf was waiting there. "Here, Miss. Headmaster sent me with some things for you and there's a not for you, too. Goodbyes Miss!" the little elf blinked out of existence before she could say thank you.

She was amazed to find the sack was filled with beautiful sets of deepest black school robes (they reminded her of Professor Snape's robes), one lovely set of dove grey dress robes embroidered with lovely opalescent purple thread in a beautiful filigree pattern. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of muggle-style jeans and tshirts and a lovely white flannel nightgown embroidered in pale pink around the collar. She picked up the note included at the top of the bag. She read quickly:

_Dear Miss Wilson,I was incredibly sorry to hear of your troubles with your former roommates. I hope you will accept these clothes as adequate replacements for those you have lost. I decided to include the muggle clothing as well, in the event that you wished to travel beyond the wizarding world to purchase more muggle-style clothing as your father told me was your preference to wear outside of school hours. I wish you a pleasant evening,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Allyna smiled. How very sweet of the Headmaster, especially when Allyna still felt it was mostly her fault. She should have known to protect her things herself, but even she couldn't have imagined they would transfigure an axe from a hairbrush and simply demolish everything. She sighed and shrugged out of her school robes and pulled on the jeans and tshirt. She was surprised at how well everything fit. She bent down to pull on a pair of comfortable socks and tennis shoes.

She made her way quickly to the Potions classroom and knocked on the door. "Enter," came Professor Snape's voice. She opened the door and was surprised to see the Professor waiting for her at the door to his office. "This way," he said, his voice strangely soft. He led her into his office and then surprised her when he turned to her and said, "What I'm about to show you is a great secret, Miss Wilson. Can I trust you to keep it? If not, leave now and we won't speak of it again."

Allyna cleared her throat. "You can trust me, Professor. I swear on my mother's grave that I will never reveal your secret, even unto death, unless you release me from the vow." She touched her wrist with her wand, and a strange green mist rose from it and wrapped itself around her arm. Se hissed softly as a small band of green burned itself into her wrist like a bracelet in a pattern of fancy filigree. It looked much like a tattoo, and reminded Severus very much of his own Death Eater's mark.

"I did not mean for you to do that, Miss Wilson," he said, his eyes strangely soft in the light of the candles burning in the office. Then the softness was gone and his eyes were once again fierce, burning pools. He turned from Allyna to the wall beside his desk.

Allyna watched as he tapped the brick nearest the candle sconce in the wall five times, the one below it twice, and back to the first three times. Suddenly a doorway appeared in the office and Severus walked through. "Come along, Miss Wilson!" he called and Allyna hurried to follow him.

She was amazed when as she passed the doorway, it shut and she was suddenly in a room that was brightly lit by the moon from an enormous skylight above them. The room was practically bare, with only a long table against one wall. There were several long, thin objects wrapped in large pieces of fabric laying on it.

Severus began to speak, "There are many things that I will teach you with this technique, Miss Wilson. Balance is only one of them. Strength, agility, and swiftness are others. You will not hear this from perhaps any other witch or wizard, but few of them have fought, truly fought, in wizarding wars. I have. And I guarantee you that one thing is true. If you are weak in body, you are weak in casting spells. Whatever emotional force you have behind the spell, be it fear, anger, hatred, worry, they will appear in how the spell performs. The tighter hold you have on your emotions and your body, the less chance there is of your spell being weak and useless. So we begin."

And with that, Severus flicked back the fabric, exposing four swords with long, thin blades. "You'll need to pull your hair back, it will get in your way being loose like that," he said as he began to pull his hair back, tying it with a piece of leather cord.

Allyna nodded and whispered a charm quickly, "Capillus plectere!" She shivered as she felt invisible hands in her hair, twisting and braiding it back quickly, locking it in place with magic so that it would not be undone. Severus nodded in approval and Allyna did her best not to gape when the Potions master began to remove his robes, revealing the long, lean body of a runner.

Severus quickly removed his robes, and thought for a moment before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He would have kept it on for the sake of propriety, but it could become a hazard if he did not. He glared down at the damn mark tattooed on his arm. If he could remove it, he would, and travel some place where no one would know anything about Severus Snape, Death Eater extraordinaire.

He leaned down to remove his shoes and socks, and motioned for Allyna to do the same. "Your feet need to feel the ground, know that the place underneath them is solid. Your outfit for tonight is ok, but you may want to invest in some muggle-style tank tops for easier movement with your arms. Tonight we will be working with simple movements using only one blade." And with that, he placed one of the long, slim swords in her hand and looked at her. "Let's begin."


	8. Chapter 8

Allyna fell to the floor, her sword clanging loudly in the quiet room as it struck the floor as well. She laid there for a moment, wanting to sob in frustration. She was dirty, sweaty and hurting. Not to mention completely exhausted. She nearly growled when she heard Snape's voice command her, "Again, Miss Wilson!" She clenched her teeth and slowly made her way to her feet, the sword once more gripped in her hand.

She barely managed to keep her hand from trembling as she raised the blade. She arched her leg behind her, raising it slowly until she was balanced on one foot, her arm and opposite leg at equal heights. She felt the trembling begin almost immediately, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth harder to try to hold herself steady. She could feel herself leaning too far forward and moved her leg a little to counter-balance herself. Or, she tried, anyways. She gasped as she fell again, this time unable to move to get up.

Severus sighed impatiently and leaned his head back, eyes closed, moonlight gliding over the features of his face. When he opened them, he realized that their time was up for the evening, they'd been at this for almost two hours. No wonder the girl was exhausted, he thought. He himself could have gone on for a few more hours without dropping like she had, but he'd been doing this for over twenty years. It was a good way to work out his frustrations at the Headmaster and Voldemort.

He walked over to her and picked up her blade, carrying it with his own to the table. He used a cloth, dipped in a protective oil, and wiped the blades and pommels clean of any dust or dirt. He slyly glanced back and saw that Allyna still hadn't moved from where she lay on the floor, her hands on her stomach, eyes closed and her teeth clamped shut to keep herself from moaning in pain. He knew the feeling quite well, and remembered his body's reaction the morning after his first lesson. He hadn't wished to move a single muscle in his body for fear that it would cramp.

He walked beside the table and found the small basin of constantly flowing cool water carved into the wall. He non-verbally conjured two pewter goblets and filled them. He carried them over to where Allyna laid and knelt beside her. "Miss Wilson?" he said, the growl back in his voice. She lifted one eyebrow, but didn't open her eyes. "Hmmm?" she mumbled.

He would have laughed if it wouldn't have possibly frightened the girl at the strangeness of it. He remembered all too well that reaction, as well. "Drink, Miss Wilson."

Allyna sighed and sat up slightly, taking the goblet with a soft, "Thank you, Professor." She sipped the water and nearly moaned at how good the cool water felt on her parched throat. When she'd drained the glass, she glanced up at him. "So, how atrocious was I, for a first lesson?"

His lips twitched and he had to force back a chuckle. "Tomorrow you'll do better," He said simply.

She groaned. "That badly? So glad I'm not getting graded on this," she whispered. She blinked when she saw he was standing and holding out a hand to her. With more effort than she would have imagined, she slowly managed to get to her feet with a lot of help from Severus. She stood a bit unsteadily for a moment, his hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling. Allyna nodded when she felt she'd be able to stand on her own two feet without keeling over.

Severus nodded and walked to the table. He stopped abruptly when he heard Allyna gasp. His head turned briefly and he saw that she was staring at his back. He'd forgotten how the moonlight would gild the scars with silver in the moonlight. He was sure that it was a messy mass of scars and scar tissue built up over the years. He gritted his teeth and looked down at his shirt. He was surprised she moved as quietly as she did, if he hadn't been who he was, he doubted he'd have heard her. However, he was the one who gasped and jerked a little away when he felt her place a small, warm hand on his back.

"Who did this to you?" she said softly, her fingers lightly tracing over the lines, unthinking of the impropriety of it to be touch a half-naked professor. Horror, not of him, but for him, burned in her eyes. There was anger there, for him not at him, in her gaze. He'd never seen anything like it in someone else's eyes, anger for his pain. He'd always considered the pain his due for what he'd allowed to happen to Lily.

Lily. The name burned brightly in his mind, years of regret and pain emblazoned on his soul.

He jerked away from her touch, glaring at her as he yanked his shirt on, buttoning the cuffs quickly to lock away the image of the Dark Mark. "Who do you think, Miss Wilson?" he asked, watching understanding come into her eyes. And yet the anger in her eyes didn't fade, only seemed to grow.

"Voldemort, of course. Forgive me, Professor. I did not mean to be intrusive," she said quietly. "May I ask something, Professor Snape?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "I suppose I can't stop you."

"Do they hurt? The scars, I mean. My grandfather had scars similar to yours, they ached when the weather was bad. Like a terrible ache that wouldn't subside, he'd say," she explained.

Severus nodded abruptly. It was only the truth, after all. "At times. At others, I do not think about them." Until some little girl gasped at them in the moonlight, he thought, thinking of her reaction. "Come now, we are done for the night, and I'm sure that you have work to do before you retire." he led the way to the doorway and passed through it. When Allyna, too, had passed beneath the stone door, it shut behind her.

She stopped in surprise when Severus took her hand and pressed it against the door. She felt magic of an ancient kind flow over her hand, reaching into her mind and she smiled, allowing it inside her mind. It felt like sunshine wrapping around her thoughts and was done and gone in a moment. "So that my wards will recognize you," he spoke quietly, he'd been flabbergasted at her strange smile when his wards had reached into her head. He wondered why she'd smiled. Most people found his wards terrifying and cold, even Albus had shivered when they had reached for him.

Before he allowed her to leave, he forced her to drink a draught of a potion he'd concocted to relieve muscle cramps and aches. He didn't need it as often as he once had. He also gave her a small vial of oil to rub into her aching body before bed, it was scented with lavender and infused with an herb that started out cool and turned warm as it soothed the muscles.

He was surprised when Allyna waved as she left, "Goodbye, Professor," she called as she left the Potions classroom. He felt oddly alone when she was gone, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, perhaps since Lily had banished him from her life. Lily, too, had been a spot of sunshine in his otherwise bleak existence. He stopped for a second on his way to his quarters. Where the hell had _that _thought come from? He shook his head in denial and entered his chambers, stripping out of his clothing and practically throwing himself into bed, sleeping for the first time in many years as peacefully as he had as a child.

Allyna, meanwhile, had made her way back to her room. She was definitely aching as she never had before. She entered her bathroom and turned the water in the bathtub as hot as she could stand it, letting it fill. She carefully stripped out of her clothes, placing them in the hamper that the house elves would retrieve, wash the clothes, and return them. She made sure to leave the pendant Headmaster Dumbledore had given her on, though, as she slipped into the water, groaning in pleasure as the hot water enveloped her sore body. She sat in the water for a while, letting the water pull some of the achiness from her limbs.

She finally stood and let the water drain, stepping carefully out of the tub. She dried herself, though leaving her hair to dry naturally. She pulled on clean underwear and bra, and the nightgown the Headmaster had sent. Clean, dry, and exhausted, Allyna slid beneath the sheet and blanket, whispering a spell quickly that caused the fire to blaze in the fireplace in the chilled room. Allyna sank into sleep quickly, dreaming of Professor Snape, his scars and a way to heal them.


	9. Chapter 9

Allyna jerked awake out of a nightmare when her alarm rang out. _What a terrifying dream_, she thought. It had been filled with darkness, a small, comfortable-looking home that had been partially destroyed, and the frantic wailing of a baby. She shivered as she remembered. She moaned as she tried to move and her body felt sore, slow and sluggish. She honestly wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the blankets and sleep some more, but she knew she had classes. She smiled when she remembered she had Potions again.

She dressed quickly in the slightly chilled air of the room. The muggle jeans were warm enough, but she transfigured one of the shirts into a soft, warm Slytherin green sweater which set off her hair and eyes. She slid the charmed necklace Dumbledore had given her under the shirt, hiding it from prying eyes. She pulled on clean socks and slid her feet into warm, calf-height moccasins that her grandmother had made for her. They were very warm and soft and allowed her to walk almost silently. She smiled as she thought of her mother's mother.

Descended from a line of Native American shamans, Allyna's grandmother Elisha had married a Wizard named Thomas Benedict. Elisha Benedict, after her husband had died, had often spent days or weeks at a time retreating to nature. Allyna's mother had been only too happy to allow Allyna to spend time with Elisha learning about the magic of Elisha's people. Elisha had often taken Allyna into the woods with her, showing her the healing powers of the roots, stems, and leaves of plants and fungi. It was what had sparked the first stirrings of an interest in Potions in Allyna.

Allyna pulled her hair back into a soft bun, securing it with a few bobby pins. She pulled on her new school robes that Dumbledore had sent. They were soft and warm, which Allyna was very glad for, as the castle had quite a few drafts in the hallways. She gathered her books and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as she was sitting, alone like it seemed she always was, Dumbledore stood and looked out over the students.

"Good morning. It is my distinct pleasure to announce that before you all leave for the holidays, all fourth through seventh years will be invited to a Yule Masquerade Ball. There will be an extra Hogsmeade trip this weekend so that you may purchase all that you need. As always, a dress code will be in effect. Anything that is inappropriate or too suggestive and you will be asked to return to your dorm room with points taken from your House. That is all, enjoy your breakfast." the Headmaster said as he took his place at the Professors' Table.

The entire room erupted in a fury of voices and whispers. Allyna snuck a glance at the high table. She had to hide a grin when she saw that all the other teachers had smiles on their faces and in their eyes. Professor Snape, however, looked absolutely disgusted. Allyna supposed he was not much into holiday parties at all, let alone an entire ball in it's honor. She found herself wondering if he could dance, with the way he could move with a blade, and shook her head to clear that thought.

She took a couple slices of toast and buttered them, as a platter appeared in front of her piled high with bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. She pulled a few sausages onto her plate with scoop of eggs and began to eat. She ate quickly but neatly, eager to get to class. She saw that she was not the only one. Hermione, too had finished and was looking annoyed at Ron and Harry as they dawdled over breakfast. Allyna gathered her things and walked towards the Gryffindor table, causing many a whisper and strange look.

She sat on the bench next to Hermione. The girl smiled at her in a friendly way, though Harry and Ron looked at her a little warily. "Good morning, Hermione. Harry, Ron. Hermione, I was wondering what you thought of Professor Sprout's essay assignment on common kitchen herbs and their uses in the wizarding world?" Allyna asked, smiling back at Hermione.

The boys both groaned, but Hermione and Allyna talked quietly about the assignment. She agreed with Hermione that common herbs such as basil, lavender, and even mint were often overlooked for the fact that the wizarding world had much stronger variants, but variants that did not have the subtlety that the common ones did. Allyna caught a glance at her magicked wrist-watch and gasped, it was almost time for class. "See you in Herbology, Hermione!" Allyna said as she picked up her books and hurried away.

She was moving so swiftly in fact, that she didn't look where she was going and ran into someone in the hallway so hard that it knocked her back onto her behind. She hit the floor hard with a loud "oof!" From her spot on the ground she slowly looked up, following a line of solid black robes up to the face of her very annoyed Potions professor. He growled, she would have sworn it. "Do watch where you are going, Miss Wilson!" he said sharply. As she stood, he flicked his wand, gathering her books, parchment and quills and handing them to her.

She blushed deeper red at his words. "Yes, professor. Thank you, sir," she said softly as she walked a bit more slowly to her first class. She didn't realize that his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Severus swept away in a flurry of black robes to his own classroom to begin dealing with dunderheads who couldn't follow simple instructions.

Allyna stepped into the herbology classroom. Since she'd come so late in the term, she shared classes with a variety of other years for classes that had been too full of seventh years already, today was a fifth year class. She smiled when she saw Hermione sitting next to a young boy and was quite happy when Professor Sprout assigned Allyna to sit with them. Hermione introduced her to the boy, "Allyna, this is Neville Longbottom. He's absolutely brilliant at Herbology," Hermione stated as a fact, which made Neville blush.

Allyna smiled at him and the young man's blush traveled all the way to his ears. "I'm sure I'll be calling on you for help then, Neville. Herbology, as much as I love growing plants, is not my strong suit." Neville gulped nervously and nodded, he'd be beyond happy to help the lovely girl before him, if he could trust himself to speak.

"H...happy to h...help!" he squeaked, causing Allyna to give him a real smile that made his heart thump harder in his chest. He'd never had anyone look at him with such kindness and expectation at the same time. And not the kind of expectation that meant he'd failed once again. While they were bent over their work, Allyna heard Neville whisper to Hermione, "Are you sure she's a Slytherin?" Allyna tried to hide her smile, and bent further over her work, her quill scratching across the parchment.

As the class ended, Allyna was only too happy to find that Hermione and Neville were also in the Potions class she had next. She noticed that Neville looked flustered and worried. "What's wrong, Neville?" she asked quietly, so that Hermione, who'd been joined by Harry and Ron (who'd given her a rather mean look), could not overhear. Neville looked at the older girl, waiting for her to laugh at him as he explained. "I'm gods-awful at Potions. Professor Snape terrifies me," he admitted with fear of her laughing in her eyes.

Much to his surprise, Allyna didn't laugh. He watched her from the corner of his eye, a small frowning marring a face he thought was far too lovely to be frowning. As they entered the classroom, Allyna took a seat beside Neville. She hadn't been surprised, after his admission, that everyone besides her and Hermione had stayed as far away from him as possible. Professor Snape entered, with his usual slamming of the doors and walked to the front of the class. Immediately, words began to form on the board and Allyna took careful notes.

"Today we'll be brewing something even you shouldn't be able to destroy, Longbottom. We will be creating Flora Rememdium, " he snarled at the young man who was sitting beside Allyna. He noticed that Allyna frowned when he'd hurled the comment at Neville. Had the girl made yet another friend outside of Slytherin. He noticed how Longbottom seemed to be watching Allyna's every move. Dear gods, the boy was infatuated, this would not make his potion-making any better. In fact, Severus felt that it was quite certain that Longbottom's grade would be dipping several notches. Not that it could get much lower. He admitted that he sometimes felt sorry for the boy when he was actually trying, and sometimes gave him a begrudging passing grade for at least attempting the potion.

"Begin!" he shouted and the students hurried to the supply cupboard to gather the items they needed. Allyna waited in the back for the others to finish before gathering her own. She stood at the table beside Neville, Hermione and another student opposite them. He watched as Hermione began hissing in Neville's ear when she thought Severus wasn't looking. "Miss Granger, I suggest you pay attention to your own potion and leave Mr. Longbottom to his," he snarled again. Hermione nodded, looking worriedly at Neville.

"Neville, wait," Allyna ordered. Surprised, Neville looked up. "I want to show you something, so that you don't have to worry about your potion exploding, all right?" Allyna asked. Eyes widened in surprise that Allyna wanted to help him, he nodded. "Securitae Detonus!" Allyna said softly, pointing her wand at Neville's cauldron. Neville goggled at the bubble that now surrounded his cauldron, it's colors shifting and swirling.

"Neville, why do you like plants?" Allyna asked, softly, as she began to crush the pine needles with the flat of her blade. Neville watched her and followed her movements with his own needles and knife. Allyna smiled to herself, when he wasn't so worried about the cauldron exploding and when his attention was on plants, his nerves diminished a bit and he seemed quite capable.

"Because they're amazing, you know? They have so many different properties, magical and mundane. Certain herbs can be brewed to into a tea to calm the nerves or when hacked to bits, they release a deadly toxin." Allyna let Neville wax on poetically about plants for a short while, as he copied her movements. The only time he looked slightly more stressed than usual was when he would add them to the cauldron. He would step back as if waiting for it to bubble out of control and explode. He was quite amazed when it didn't.

"Neville, do you realize how closely Herbology and Potions are linked?" Allyna asked, a question that brought a slight frown to his face. How was his most beloved Herbology and his abhorred Potions linked?

Allyna smiled and explained, "A good Potions master relies on a master of Herbology to find the very best of ingredients. Look at these pine needles we've used. Most pines have small, thin, practically useless needles. You'd need far too many of them to be useful in a potion like this. But a master of Herbology can feed and foster his pines to grow needles that are thick, fat and perfect for brewing potions. And think of the potions a true Potions master like Professor Snape can brew for Professor Sprout? Just think of the one we're working on today, a plant cure to help plants that become withered or blighted."

Neville seemed to think it over and as he did, a smile brightened his face. "You're right!" he said softly and began to take more and more initiative as his potion turned the correct shade of purple and wafted the scent of freshly-mown grass through the room. Allyna's potion had come out correctly as well and she poured off a small phial of it and placed it on Professor Snape's desk. "Well done, Miss Wilson," he said, and Allyna had the distinct impression he wasn't speaking of just her turned-in potion. His eyes seemed to appraise her as she returned to her desk. After a few more minutes, filled with groans and sighs from the others as they turned in potions that looked weak or, in Ron's case, a lot like water from the sink, and Severus dismissed them. Allyna was the last to leave, calling out, "Goodbye, Professor!"

Severus watched her go, feeling the gloom wrap around him once more as she left the classroom. "Until later," he thought, looking forward to her next lesson with the blades. He wondered how miserable she would be after two hours of trying to move with the blades instead of just trying to hold it steady. He felt his lips move in a strange rictus of a grin that would have frightened his students as he thought, "Mad enough to spit fire."


	10. Chapter 10

When Allyna joined her fellow Slytherins at lunch in the Great Hall, everyone was still abuzz about the Yule Masquerade Ball. From listening to several conversations, Allyna gathered that while a Yule Ball was common yearly, it was not usually a masquerade. Suddenly the entire student body went quiet as Professor McGonagall stood at the podium on the high dais that housed the professors' table.

"Good afternoon students. Headmaster Dumbledore forgot to mention that fourth through seven years will have a mandatory dance class after Dinner this evening. The Heads of House will all be in attendance. That is all." Allyna would have sworn she saw Professor Snape roll his eyes, she was certain he had much better plans for the evening besides watching students dancing. She caught herself wondering again just how well the Potions Master danced.

She ate her lunch quickly, pushing her plate away and pulling her Arithmancy homework out and working on it. When she finished, she stepped over to talk to Hermione. The students seemed to be becoming used to Allyna's table-hopping now, and there wasn't much of a whispered conversation about her. Hermione smiled at her, as did Neville. "Hello!" Hermione said, motioning for her to sit. Allyna sat beside Neville, who began to blush brightly red. Hermione had been speaking to a young red-haired girl, who Allyna thought must be related to Ron, her eyes were the same and her facial features were similar.

"Ginny, meet Allyna. Allyna, this is Ronald's sister Ginevra." Hermione introduced them.

Allyna smiled shyly. "Hello, Ginny, is it?" She reached a hand out to shake and without hesitation, Ginny took it, much to Ron's disgust. She heard him whisper to Harry, "Am I the only one that remembers she's a Slytherin?"

Allyna laughed. "No, Ron, you're not the only one who remembers I'm a Slytherin. But honestly, I was sorted into Slytherin because I wanted to work with Professor Snape. I want to be a Potions Mistress, and he's the best Potions Master in England, perhaps the world." Ron blushed at having been overheard, and Hermione reached across the table and punched him in the arm, making him yelp.

"You're a git, Ron!" Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

"It's all right, honestly, Hermione. I'm used to the doubt by now, even after only a day or so. I see the way the other students act around the Slytherins and vice versa. It's quite an interesting phenomenon." Allyna grinned. She knew from personal experience that some of the Slytherin's bad reputation was well warranted. But it was still fascinating to her how the students in each House drew together against Slytherin, though Allyna knew for a fact that several of the Slytherin students weren't so bad. Suddenly, they all realized that the lunch hour was almost over and they gathered their books and began to leave the Great Hall when a small blonde girl came skipping over.

"Hello, you must be Allyna. I'm Luna," she said with a smile on her face and eyes that looked both dreamy and incredibly observant. Allyna smiled at the younger girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, Luna. I love your name, by the way. I've always had a fascination with the moon. I was born under a full one, as a matter of fact, as my Grandmother tells me often," Allyna said, surprising Luna. Most people shied away from the strange girl, or at least made fun of her. Allyna noticed the magazine the younger girl was carrying. "What are you reading?" she asked politely as they walked to the Astronomy tower for Trelawny's class.

"This? Oh, my father's magazine, The Quibbler. I'm reading a most interesting article about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. A new expedition is leaving in a month, the leader says he believes that they may be nocturnal and that's why no one has seen them," Luna explained, waiting for "the look" that she got from everyone else when she began to speak about creatures most people didn't believe in.

As she seemed to do to everyone, Allyna surprised Luna. "Well, it would make sense if no one had seen them. And there's always the possibility that they have a natural disillusionment spell in their genes that prevent people from seeing them unless they wish to be seen. Perhaps someone like Professor Hagrid, who has such a way from animals, from what I'm told, would know more about the possibilities of that."

Luna blinked in confusion. Allyna was actually giving her advice on how to find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? And she wasn't being facetious, Luna would have known that immediately. No, Allyna was being completely straightforward. "Do you mind if I write this down? It might be an interesting idea to owl to the expedition leader!" Luna was excited.

"Please, feel free to owl him, I'd love to hear his thoughts. Oh, if I were to give you the money for it, could you set me up with a subscription to the Quibbler? And does your father take free-lance writing? I have some articles that I could write up about animals from the United States that your readers might enjoy," Allyna replied.

The rest of the walk to the tower, Luna and Allyna talked of animals that most people didn't believe in. And once they were there, Allyna was bombarded by questions from Professor Trelawney who claimed she had known that Allyna would be arriving and bring great peace to Hogwarts. When the class was finally over, Allyna was more than happy to be leaving the tower. On the way down to Dinner, Allyna asked Luna about the dance.

"Are you going with anyone, Luna?"

"I don't know. I went alone last year and everyone laughed at me," Luna replied.

Allyna felt bad for the girl. "Why not go with a friend. I think that Neville would like to go, but I think he's afraid of the same thing, of everyone laughing at him if he goes alone. I think you'd have a good time if you went to the dance with Neville."

Luna looked as though she was considering the idea. Then she smiled brightly and bounded off, skipping away, to ask Neville to the Yule Ball. Allyna stopped by her room to put away her books and place a warming charm on her bed and to levitate a log into the fire. She knew from last night that she'd be exhausted after dancing lessons and blade lessons with Professor Snape. When she reached the Great Hall, students were milling about before sitting down, talking about the dancing lessons and the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall asked all the fourth through seventh years to stay after for the dancing lessons.

So Allyna stood with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny talking while the Great Hall was cleared of tables and benches. She heard Luna gasp and looked up to see that it had begun to snow, the ceiling of the Great Hall reflecting the weather outside. "It's beautiful," Allyna whispered, staring up at it, before her attention was drawn to Professor McGonagall.

Allyna watched as the professor turned on a magicked phonograph player and a beautifully-composed waltz filled the room. "Severus, would you help me demonstrate a simple waltz?" Professor McGonagall asked the Head of Slytherin house. Severus rolled his eyes, but walked towards the older woman, who smiled at him. With great decorum, Severus bowed to McGonagall and took her hand in his, placing his other at her waist. And then they were dancing, spinning around the room in a flurry of robes and graceful movements. Allyna was stunned by the grace with which Professor Snape moved. It was clear that the agility he showed in dueling and blade-wielding was as well-used in dancing. Allyna dearly wished she could move as gracefully.

Finally their dance ended, both of them bowing politely to the other. Allyna began clapping without thinking and the others soon copied her. Severus glared at her, he did not want the attention. "Now each of you take a partner and we will begin!" McGonagall called out. Before Allyna could turn, Draco Malfoy was by her side, a smirk on his face. It was all Allyna could do not to roll her eyes.

But she consented, bowing to him as he had bowed to her. Before she could say a word, he'd taken her hand and kissed it, and she could have sworn she felt his tongue touch her hand as well. Thoroughly disgusted, she frowned at him, but he took her hand and placed his other on her waist in a proprietary grip and as the music began again, he led her around the room. Her anger made her even less balanced than usual, and she took great pleasure in ruthlessly stomping on his toes every now and again. His face was becoming red, but he didn't dare shout at her in the middle of a lesson, though the was pretty sure that she was doing it on purpose.

Finally McGonagall called out for them to switch partners, and Allyna was quite happy to hand him over to an angry looking Pansy Parkinson, much to Draco's dismay. Allyna's next partner was, to both of their surprise, Ron. He looked horrified, and gulped when he took Allyna's hand, as if waiting for her to hex him. She had to admit that she was surprised when Ron turned out to be an excellent dancer. Not quite as good as Professor Snape, but still quite good. "You're very good, Ron," she said softly and had the pleasure of seeing his eyes open wide.

Allyna continued, hoping to put him more at ease. "What's it like having so many brothers and a sister? I'm an only child, it's always been kind of lonely." She smiled at him to show she was being truthful, and allowed her emotion to leak through her shields. It made him immediately feel at ease, and he began to speak.

"Most of the time it's pretty nice. But once in a while, I've wished I was the only kid, ya know? Doesn't help that we're not rich like the Malfoy's, that huge mansion for 3 people. And Mum's always bossing everyone around. I love her, but bloody hell!" he said as their dance was coming to a close.

"At least you still have your mother, Ron. Mine's been dead for a few years. Cherish your parents while you have them." she said softly, giving him something to think on as the music stopped. He nodded, looking thoughtful and gave her a real smile, finally. He They bowed and Ron went to dance with Hermione as Professor McGonagall made one last announcement. "Now will each of the Heads of House select the student closest to them for the final dance?"

Severus sighed, he was currently standing next to Allyna and Gregory Goyle, and he was certainly not going to dance with Goyle. So he bowed to Allyna, smirking as he noticed her blush, certain she was horrified at having to dance with a teacher. He then took her hand, placing his other on her tiny waist. When the music began, they began to spin around the room and he realized that while her balance was slightly better, her dancing was still sub par. _Unacceptable_, he thought. That a student in his House, who would no doubt be under close scrutiny due to her being a student from the states, wasn't graceful and stately was completely unacceptable.

He would have to focus on dancing for a few lessons, perhaps, instead of blade-work. He smiled to himself and looked down, a little surprised that Allyna hadn't yet stepped on his foot. Oh, he knew well enough that all her mistakes and stomping on Malfoy's toes had been deliberate. But when she wasn't paying so much attention to worrying about falling over, she could be a little more graceful than he'd expected. When the music ended, he was almost loathe to let her step out of his arms. they bowed to one another and Allyna joined her friends once more.

McGonagall ended the class and the students began to file out of the room. Severus caught Allyna's attention, reminding her of their lessons still planned for this evening. He nodded to her and left, his robes flowing behind him as he went to his quarters to change and prepare for a rather interesting evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus stepped into the hidden room, not surprised to see Allyna waiting there for him already. She had conjured a candle and was reading over her Transfiguration textbook while she waited for him. When she saw him, she immediately closed the book after making note of the page she'd left off on. She placed the book on the table that held the blades and turned to face Severus. He once again had his hair tied back out of his way, but he was wearing his dragon-hide boots.

"We're going to work on something a little different today, Miss Wilson." he said, and with a flick of his wrist, music filled the room. Allyna's eyes widened. She had certainly not expected this. Severus stepped into the middle of the room and bowed to Allyna as he had done earlier in the evening. Surprised, Allyna curtsied to him. He wrapped his hand around hers, his other coming to rest at her hip. "Follow my lead, Miss Wilson, right foot, step back."

Allyna took a step back as Severus stepped forward and they began to move around the room. Severus was pleased to see that Allyna caught on quickly. Within moments, she had the movements of the dance memorized, but she was still having issues with her balance. Looking down, he saw that she was wearing simple "sneakers" as she'd called them. "Those won't do." he said softly, stepping away from her. "Take them off," he ordered and Allyna quickly obeyed.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, picturing in his mind what he wanted. He opened them and with a few swishes of his wand, Allyna's sneakers had transformed into high-heeled emerald-green strappy sandals. "Put them on. We will continue practicing with them instead," he said. Allyna bit her lip as she looked at the shoes. She'd never worn heels before, she had always been frightened to with her balance issues. But she did as she was told and pulled the heels on, strapping them around her ankles and standing, unsteadily, on the pointy heels. She wobbled a couple times and felt she was surely going to pitch forward onto her face. She managed to catch herself, though and finally stood straight.

Severus had to fight back a grin, watching her. The heels did excellent things for her posture as well as her legs and breasts. _Wait, what? No, don't even go there, Severus. That is a road straight to hell, if you're not going there already_, he thought. Another, insidious, little part of him reminded him of the fact that Allyna was eighteen, of age by the standards of the wizarding world for more than a year. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and brought himself back to the matter at hand.

He stepped up to Allyna and bowed. She oh-so-carefully returned it with a curtsy. Once more he enfolded his hand around hers and placed a hand at her hip. The music began again and he waited until he saw Allyna take the first hesitant step backwards and began to step forwards. He saw the look of relief on her face when her first step didn't take her down. As they moved, she began to gain a little more confidence. Her movements were more fluid and natural, not as hesitant or jerky.

Soon even her face began to change. It was no longer tight and pinched-looking with worry. She began to smile and no longer kept looking down at her feet. Once again, Severus was struck by how Allyna's smile seemed to bring lightness to the entire room. He couldn't stop staring at her, but kept telling himself it was because he was making sure she was on point and not distracted. He tightened his grip on her waist and hand, as they spun faster. Finally the song ended and they bowed to one another. Allyna's smile seemed to have gone up in wattage and Severus was hard pressed not to smile in return.

"We will break for a few minutes to rest. Walk about a little so that you get used the shoes, Miss Wilson. There will no doubt be a reporter from the _Daily Prophet _at the Yule Ball, and as you are a visiting student, there is a very good chance that you will be interviewed and photographed. Knowing that Skeeter woman, if you take a tumble, she will be there to document it," Severus explained.

Allyna nodded and began to walk around the room, stumbling a few times, but when Severus called her over to begin again, she was a bit more comfortable walking around in the thin-heeled shoes. She once again took her place, Severus's hand at her waist, as the music began. It was a much livelier tune this time and Allyna had serious worries that she was going to break her ankle. She squeaked in surprise when at a part of the song, Severus's hands went around her waist and lifted her before putting her down again. This move was repeated several times during the dance, though somehow Allyna managed not to make such an undignified noise again.

When their two hours were up, Severus helped Allyna to a chair he conjured. He helped her get the sandals off and checked that she had no blisters. "Good. We'll practice again tomorrow night, Miss Wilson-" Whatever Severus was going to say next was cut off as he hissed in pain, his hand wrapping around his arm where his Dark Mark burned.

Allyna jumped to her feet in surprise. "Professor?" she asked, worriedly. She rushed to his side, pushing his sleeve up without thinking. The Dark Mark was black, and wriggling, on his arm. She heard Severus gasp in surprise as she placed her hand over it.

Severus watched in both horror and wonder as Allyna placed her hand over the burning Mark. Her touch was strangely cooling and the Mark did not throb and ache as it had. But he knew he had to go, Voldemort was calling him. "Forgive me, Miss Wilson, I will not be able to escort you back to your room. The wards will close behind you, go to your room, now, please," he whispered, a piece of him, long hidden, not wanting to send her away.

Allyna bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Professor Snape." She watched as he hurried from the room, to the Disapparating point outside the wards of the school. She made her way to her own room, and saw by the clock that it was only ten in the evening. She went into her bathroom, taking a swift shower and dressing in comfortable muggle-style pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She built up the fire a little and tried to settle in with some of her homework, but her mind was too busy worrying about Professor Snape.

Finally deciding that she wouldn't be able to relax, she cast the Muffliato spell on her room and turned on her solar-powered CD player. A CD of classical music, almost similar to what Professor Snape had been playing, began to play and Allyna closed her eyes, moving to the melody of the music in the dances that the professor had taught her. Before long, her body was tired and so she sat in the large, squashy comfortable chair (that was perfect for reading) before the fire and stared into the flames. While the music played, Allyna watched the snapping, popping and whispering of the flames.

A few hours later, her eyes flew open; she'd fallen asleep. The flames of her fire had turned a brilliant green and she heard a muffled moan as a body tumbled into the room. Allyna screamed and clasped her hands over her mouth. The body was decidedly familiar. The black robes and hair..."Professor Snape!" Allyna exclaimed. He moaned, obviously in pain. His skin was cool to the touch and almost blue.

Knowing what she had to do, Allyna ran into the bathroom, turning the taps on the bathtub to slightly warmer than lukewarm. "Levicorpus!" she cried, Severus's body levitating as she raised her wand. She "carried" him into the bathroom. She carefully laid him on the floor, cringing at the muffled moan coming from him as his body landed softly on the floor. She quickly began to strip him of his robes and frock coat. She unbuttoned his white shirt and winced as she saw the damage, he was striped with slashes. Her anger began to rise, as she saw each raw, open wound.

She started to swear under her breath, calling Voldemort and his followers all sorts of vile names. She blushed as she tried to decide whether or not to remove his trousers. Surely that would be inappropriate, right? But what if he was injured further. "Damn!" she exclaimed in a whisper and began to unbutton and remove them. While she was glad to see no other wounds, she was blushing brightly red. Allyna carefully levitated him closer to the edge of the bathtub. She stepped down into it, setting her arms behind Severus's head and released the spell. He landed heavily in the water, causing much of it to splash out onto the floor. She was able to keep his head out of the water, however.

Knowing what could happen if he stayed cold for much longer, she slowly began to massage his hands and feet, slowly working the cold blood in his body into warmth and moving it to his heart. She noticed his eyes open twice, but he slipped back into unconsciousness almost immediately. She drained and refilled the tub twice, each time with water that was a bit warmer than the one before it. Soon Severus's skin was back to it's normal dungeon-pale, no longer the blue tinge of cold and death.

Allyna wrapped him in towels, but didn't want to put his blood-soaked clothes back on him. She took one of the towels and transfigured it into a long nightshirt and pulled it over him. She used a little magic to dry his shorts as much as she could, but she was exhausted and her control was slipping a little. She didn't want to take the chance of hurting him, so she half-carried, half-walked him to the bed. She pushed him onto it, wincing as she saw blood seeping from his wounds and into the nightshirt. She pulled the shirt up over his chest, biting her lip. She knew instinctively that he would not want to go to the infirmary. She sensed that he was entirely too used to taking care of himself. "Stubborn ass," she muttered.

She walked to what she called her version of a first-aid kit. From it she pulled blood-replenishing potion, essence of dittany and carried them to the nightstand. She lifted Severus's head a little and poured a little of the blood-replenishing potion down his throat, carefully making sure he didn't choke. She slowly dripped essence of dittany onto his wounds, but they wouldn't close. She knew that the dittany most likely wouldn't work, these wounds were inflicted by dark magic. She dearly hoped that one day she found out who'd hurt him like this, the anger rising in her, the protectiveness rising in her making her wanting to hex whoever had done it, then curse them into oblivion.

Allyna sighed, she knew there was only one thing she could do. She closed her eyes, looking deep inside herself and placed her hands over him. She remembered the lessons her grandmother had taught her well. Within seconds, her palms pulsed with a blue-white light, the healing power of her grandmother's Shamanic training. She touched Severus's chest, feeling his entire body jump under her hands. She watched as the black blood that had crusted the wounds turned to bright red, healthy blood. The slashes began to smoke, as Allyna's magic chased out the poisoning of the curse from them. Finally the skin began to draw together, seamless but for the long slash-like scars that remained. Allyna knew that Voldemort would look for the scars, otherwise Severus may have to suffer the "lesson" again. "Bastard!" Allyna cursed under her breath.

She pulled a chair close to the side of the bed, and looked at the clock. Four in the morning. She sighed and used her wand to conjure parchment and paper. She wrote a swift note to the Headmaster, asking him to come immediately. With a flick of her wrist, it sped through the halls of Hogwarts to land beside Professor Dumbledore. It immediately began to whistle and shrill loudly until Dumbledore awoke. He read the note and hurried to pull on robes and hurry to Allyna's room.

The knock on the door woke Allyna from her doze as she sat in the chair. She hurried to the door, unlocking it and opening it to allow the Headmaster in. He hurried to Severus's side. He looked him over and stared at Allyna. "You know you're going to have to tell me how you did this." he said, and Allyna nodded. "But not right now, you need some sleep, Miss Wilson. I will move him to his own quarters." Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"No!" Allyna cried, stunning both herself and Dumbledore. He looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, Professor. It's perfectly all right if you leave Professor Snape here until morning, Sir. I'm afraid he may try and get out of bed and move too soon and injure himself again. And I know he probably wouldn't go see Madam Pomfrey if he did. " Allyna explained, blushing.

Dumbledore looked at her consideringly. How quickly she had become attached to Severus. But in his heart, he thought that the girl might be good for the rather grumpy professor. "Very well, Miss Wilson. Being as it is so late, I will inform your teachers that you will not be in classes today and will have Severus's classes canceled for today. Good morning," he said, leaving and placing a ward on the door. Dumbledore hummed all the way back to bed.

Exhausted, Allyna conjured a large, long pillow across the bed, as she was sure Severus would make some big case for impropriety for sleeping in the same bed with a professor. But Allyna was too damn tired to care. She climbed into bed, pulled the blanket over her shoulders and within a breath, was asleep. Several hours later, she awoke to find a pair of black eyes staring at her. Some time while Allyna was sleeping, the pillow had gotten tossed off the bed and Allyna was snuggled against a rather annoyed-looking Potion Master's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Allyna jerked away from him with a quick, "Holy hell!" But she'd misjudged just how close to the edge of the bed she was and started to slip over the side. Before she could do more than squeak in fear, Severus had grasped her shoulder and yanked her back on the bed, though not cuddled against his chest as she had been. She peeked up at him, fearing the annoyance she would see in his eyes.

"Good morning, Professor," Allyna said quietly. She could feel a blush burning her cheeks, both in horror that she'd somehow managed to knock the pillow out of the way and cuddle up the closest warm object (him), and that she'd nearly fallen out of the bed.

Severus merely stared down at her. "Might I ask what you are doing, Miss Wilson?"

"Um...you showed up injured last night, almost dead. You were so cold, like ice, Professor. So I helped you get warm and put you to bed." Allyna sped through her explanation. She didn't fear the man, but he sure made her nervous. She knew it wasn't right to have a crush on your teacher, but he was brilliant, had been kind to her (well, kinder to her than he was to most of the other students, she thought), and he'd been taking time out of his busy schedule to work with her. And he danced divinely.

Severus shut his eyes, as if in pain. His mind was racing with thoughts, most of which involved how he was in only his own shorts, a nightshirt and laying in bed with a student. "Miss Wilson, how exactly did you "warm me up"?" Severus watched as her cheeks went an even darker shade of red, he'd have enjoyed teasing her about it if the situation wasn't so very, very bad.

Allyna spoke so quickly her words seemed to have no spaces between them. "You-were-bleeding-so-I-took-you-into-the-bathroom -and-stripped-you-to-your-shorts-and-put-you-into- the-tub-of-cool-water-and-massaged-your-hands-and- feet-till-you-were-warm-again." She took a breath. "Then I dried you off and put you to bed."

"That's not all, is it, Miss Wilson?" When she started to nod her head, his temper flared. "I saw the scars Miss Wilson, don't lie to me."

Allyna went from blood red to pale in a second. She bit her lip and stared at the mattress. "I can heal with touch, Professor. It's something my grandmother's people have done since their creation."

"Your grandmother's people?" Severus asked, his thoughts reeling from her revelation. He'd seen people healed many times from wand work or potions, but he'd never seen someone healed by touch. And how had she managed to heal something inflicted by Dark Magic? It took months to heal after the curse had been broken. Surely she couldn't be telling the truth? But then, he'd never seen her lie, either. "Show me," he commanded.

Allyna jumped at his tone, it was the harshest he'd ever spoken to her. "There...there has to be a wound, Professor." she said softly.

Sitting up, Severus took his wand in hand, happy she'd left it by his bedside after retrieving it from his bloodied clothes. He whispered a spell that Allyna didn't hear, and grunted as blood began to well up from the wound he'd inflicted on his arm. Allyna came to stand beside him, biting her lip nervously. She looked into his eyes, those dark orbs staring at her with disbelief.

She closed her eyes, grounding herself, felt the power building inside her. She felt the heat first, the flash of searing hot pain across her palms. She'd been numbed by her panic the night before and hadn't felt it. This time it ripped through her, though, and she gasped in pain. Her eyes flew open, her palms glowing white-hot. Severus stared at them, eyes widened slightly. Allyna reached out, placing her palm over his wound. He felt a jolt of heat and a slight burning sensation as the wound stopped bleeding. Allyna took her hand away to show him the scar, used the edge of her shirt to wipe away the blood. She placed her hand over the wound again, and another flash of white heat seared his arm. He gasped when she pulled her hand away and there was not scar, no nothing, to show that he'd put a hole into his own arm.

"How?" he asked, staring at her. He stood, gripping her shoulders, to ask her more questions and then sighed in frustration as she sagged against him. He saw her eyes flutter. "Merlin's pants, girl! Lay down before you pass out!" He shouted at her, making her wince. She sat carefully on the edge of the bed, her head between her knees until her vision cleared. When she could finally see straight again.

"Sorry, Professor. Overdid it a bit. Took quite a bit of healing last night with those wounds, and I had forgotten how much energy it uses up. As far as how, Professor Snape, all I know is what my grandmother told me. When her people first gathered magic from the earth, their god appeared and offered them a gift that would be passed from generation to generation. The elders of the village called a council and debated as to what the gift should be. They saw their people, many of them injured from a recent war with another tribe, and decided that they wished the gift to be a gift of healing. Their god agreed and so it has been passed from mother and father to child. Or in my case, from grandmother, mother to me. My father was born here."

"Tribe?" Severus was intrigued now. He knew, of course, of the native tribes in the United States. "American Indians" some called them, "Native Americans", others called them. As a child, devouring every book he could find, he'd come across references to them, of the different tribes. In some of the wizarding books, he'd read that some tribes even practiced magic, though of a different form than Wizarding England. Now it made some sense, given Allyna's strange, strong magic. It must have been passed through her mother's side.

"I don't think they have an actual name anymore, Professor. They aren't claimed on any roll of tribes, now it's just a small collection of families who have been intermarrying for ages. My grandmother was very pleased that my mother chose a wizard from "outside" as she herself had done. 'Brings new blood,' she said." Allyna explained.

Allyna's alarm clock went off, startling both of them. "Loud, blasted, annoying..." Allyna muttered as she reached over and slammed her hand down on the button, turning it off. "If you leave now, Professor, most of the students should still be abed. If you use the floo, straight to your quarters, no one will even see you."

Feeling frustrated, but knowing Allyna was right, Severus nodded. "We'll meet tonight in the hidden room. Your dancing still needs work. Bring the shoes." he ordered, throwing his handful of floo powder down and shouting out his destination. "Severus Snape's private quarters, Hogwarts!" and was gone in a flash of green flames.

Allyna was exhausted and threw herself down onto her bed. She pulled the blankets around herself and fell asleep again in minutes. Hours later, a knock at her door and pulsing of her wards (that she'd embedded after the wards Dumbledore had placed) woke her. Allyna stumbled from the bed, still in just her pajama pants and white tank top that she'd transfigured the night before. She threw open the door and was surprised to find Hermione, Luna and Neville standing there. "Hi, guys!" she said, sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She stepped back, motioning for them to come inside. They stepped inside and she shut the door behind her.

"Where have you been, Allyna? We were worried!" Hermione asked.

"Sorry guys, had an incredibly bad bout of insomnia last night, it was seven this morning before I was able to fall asleep. Sent a message to Dumbledore saying I was ill." Allyna blushed, feeling bad for lying to her friends, but sure that they thought she blushed at lying to the Headmaster. "What time is it, anyways?" Allyna asked. She moved around the room, straightening her bed. She nearly panicked when she saw Professor Snape's bloody clothes still on the floor in her bathroom. She quickly shut the door, hoping, praying that none of them had seen them there.

"It's half-five," Hermione answered. "Dinner will be in thirty minutes, won't you come down?"

Allyna nodded, she needed to eat before she met with Severus. Otherwise she really would pass out this time. She had them step out of the room while she dressed in her school robes over a pair of jeans and her green sweater. She quickly threw Severus's bloodied clothes into her hamper, knowing the house elves would take them, clean and mend them, and return them to Severus.

The quartet headed down to the Great Hall, Allyna joining her Slytherin classmates while Hermione, Neville and Luna joined their own tables. Dinner was delicious as always, a lovely roast chicken with roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes and a dark chocolate fudge cake for dessert. She looked up at the Professor's table and saw Professor Snape staring out at the room. He seemed to sense her eyes on him and looked down at her. She smiled at him and he turned his head to talk to McGonagall about something.

She finished her dinner quickly and when she returned to her room, she found several notes on her desk from her teachers outlining the assignments of the day. Nothing looked particularly trying, so she pulled of her sweater and pulled on her tank top. She took the shoes from her wardrobe, carrying them by the straps. She hurried to Professor Snape's office and used her wand to tap out the "combination" as she thought of it. She passed through the wards, feeling the burst of sunshine-like vibration as it slid over her. She sat on the chair Severus had transfigured the day before. She slid her feet into the shoes, strapping them over her ankles. She was glad she'd not had classes today, when she spotted her Transfiguration book on the table still from the night before.

She stepped carefully at first, sure she was going to take a tumble. But she stayed steady on her feet and made herself walk a few laps around the room. She heard Severus tapping on the bricks and was waiting for him when he entered. He looked approvingly at her attire and her shoes already on. He took off his outer robe, leaving himself in the frock coat and trousers. He pulled his hair back, tying it with a leather strip. "Ready?" he asked.

Allyna nodded, hoping she'd remembered all the steps from the night before. When the music began, Severus walked to her, taking her hand and placing his other on her waist. Within seconds, they were moving together as if they'd danced together for years instead of only twice. "Good," Severus said softly before changing the dance mid-step. As if expecting it, Allyna quickly slipped into the new dance, following Severus's steps easily. He replayed this scenario twice more, letting her get used to a specific dance and then changing it. He admitted to himself that he was a little impressed that she wasn't getting furious with him and instead focused on absorbing the steps.

Finally the music ended and Severus bowed to Allyna. She grinned and made a deep curtsy to him, but misjudged her footing. She shrieked in surprise as she tipped forward...right into Severus's arms. He looked vastly amused by her predicament, and finally wasn't able to hold it in any more and guffawed out loud. The sound of his laugh, so deep and rich, literally made Allyna shiver. He helped her to her feet, still chuckling. Allyna blushed and smacked him lightly, teasingly on the upper arm. He grinned at her and her only thought was, "_He has a beautiful smile. I wish he smiled more often_."

"Remember, Allyna, at this dance, you're going to be in a skirt. It will be infinitely more difficult than in jeans and a tshirt. You will have to be wary of a skirt. And as I told you before, Rita Skeeter will be looking for any excuse to publish a bad "review" of Hogwarts' new exchange student." Severus warned her.

Allyna nodded, already disliking this Skeeter woman. She was going to really have to watch herself. She noticed that Severus was wincing a bit. "Is something wrong, Professor?" she asked softly. He turned to look at her. "Storm coming. Makes the scars ache." he said simply. She bit her lip.

"Can I try something that might help?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment. "If you remove the scars, I'll be punished." he replied.

"I know, sir. I can try something else though, that might help with the pain itself." She waited for him to end the debate with himself. He could be in great danger if she got a bit overzealous and started clearing him of scars accumulated over a lifetime with the Dark Lord. But then, she had left the scars on his chest. He decided to trust her, something else he had not done since Lily. He sighed, nodded and slowly unbuttoned his frock coat, then his white buttoned-up shirt. He pulled it off, revealing his back to her once more. It took everything in her not to gasp again. The moonlight gilded them once more, bringing them into sharp relief.

Feeling anger flow through her, she tamped it down. Anger was no use in healing, she had to be peaceful. She raised her eyes to the skylight above, seeing the first drops of rain as they landed across the glass. She closed her eyes and let her face be bathed in the moonlight. She felt the first stirrings of power, starting somewhere around her heart. She fed it with the affection she felt for this man, even though he was at times grumpy, sarcastic and angry. She knew inside him that there was loneliness, a sense of humor and well-hidden kindness. She felt her palms beginning to burn and opened her eyes.

In the darkness of a room lit only by moonlight, her glowing palms brought the room alight like the sun. Severus was staring at her, his mind glancing on the thought that she'd looked beautiful with her face in the moonlight. He'd wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek to make sure she was real. _MERLIN! What was WRONG with him? He'd never had these types of thoughts about a student before. Maybe he was losing his mind?_

"It might be easier if you sit, Professor," Allyna told him. He nodded and sat in the chair, facing the back so that his spine faced Allyna. She bit her lip as she saw all the damage. "Bastard!" she whispered to herself. She placed her palms on his back, catching his quick gasp at the heat of them. She closed her eyes and _reached_ under the skin to the nerves below. She _felt _that they were damaged, and poured the healing energy into them, _feeling them slowly relaxing. She felt Severus relaxing under her hands as the heat melted the pain away. When she vanished the heat, his back was still the same mass of scars, but they no longer throbbed and ached as they had. _

_Severus stood and rolled his shoulders a few times, still not able to fully accept the fact that there was no more pain. He kept waiting for the slightest twinge. But there was nothing. He smiled, a sight that hit Allyna right in the heart. She had a feeling that Severus Snape had not spent much time smiling in his life. "Thank you, Allyna." he said, making her smile in return. "I think it's time for bed," he said, motioning for her to walk before him. She quickly changed out of the strappy heels and back into her sneakers. _

_Severus walked with her to her room, and left to patrol the halls. As Allyna began to fall asleep she realized something. Severus had not called her Miss Wilson. Severus had called her Allyna. And Allyna fell asleep with a smile on her face. _


	13. Chapter 13

For the second night in a row, Allyna was awoken in the middle of the night. But this time from a nightmare instead of a half-dead body of a certain snarky professor flying through the fireplace. She woke, shrieking and sitting upright, breathing hard and her heart feeling as if it were breaking. She buried her face into her hands, sobs ripped from her body. Her body started to chill in the cool air of the dungeon room. Just as the tears tapered off, there was a loud, booming knock on her door.

She hurried to open it, only to find Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore standing there. Allyna immediately felt awful. "Miss Wilson, what's wrong, are you all right?" Severus asked, his eyes bleary with sleep and slightly wide with what Allyna thought was surprise or worry. Allyna blushed, surely Professor Snape wouldn't be worried over _her_?

"I'm so sorry, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore. It was just a terrible nightmare and it frightened me. I forgot about the charm, sir." Allyna whispered, tucking her head against her chest. Professor Dumbledore took her hand and patted it.

"Happens to the best of us, my dear. Why, I remember one time-"

"Headmaster, perhaps that story should be left for another time, seeing as it's already 2:45 in the morning and I have to teach a class of first year Gryffindors first thing in the morning," Severus griped.

Dumbledore sighed and patted Allyna's hand again. "Very well, Severus. Good night, Miss Wilson. Perhaps you should take the charm off before you try to sleep again." He noticed her shifting nervously and a thought popped into his head. "Actually, Severus, I would like it if you would stay and watch over Miss Wilson tonight."

Severus' eyes popped wide open. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

Dumbledore just gave him a look that clearly stated, "I will have it no other way."

Allyna was too shocked to actually say anything, but Severus finally groaned and said, "Okay, fine. I'll stay and watch the girl. But make a note, Headmaster, that I am not pleased about this!"

"Duly noted, Severus. Good night, Severus. Good night, Miss Wilson." And with that, Dumbledore was returning to his own warm bed.

"Professor, if you want, you can take the bed and I'll sleep in the chair?" Allyna said quietly, not wanting to face his wrath.

He glared at her. "Absolutely not. Sleeping in your bed once was just asking for a scandal. I'll not make the same mistake again. Now get in bed and shut up. I'm tired and need some real sleep."

Eyes wide, Allyna nodded and climbed into the bed, tossing a pillow and one of the quilts at the foot of the bed to Severus. He grunted a "thanks" and settled into the chair, after moving it closer to the bed. He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments. Allyna sighed and scooted a bit closer to the chair, she felt safe around Professor Snape. Maybe he could keep the nightmares away. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

Neither noticed that while in the realm of dreams, their hands entwined.

Severus groaned when he realized where his dreams had taken him. He knew this dream-memory only too well. The day he had lost Lily the first time. The day when he had horridly called her a mudblood and lost his only friend. He was currently hung upside down by his ankles, James Potter having used Severus' own spell against him. Sirius Black was beside James, laughing as Severus hung in the air, twitching and trying to get free. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were standing behind James and Sirius, Peter laughing with them, Remus looking a bit ashamed of his two friends. How had he never noticed that before?

Suddenly there was a commotion. He heard a familiar voice call out, "Expelliarmus!" and Potter's wand, as well as wands from at least six other witches and wizards were torn from their grasp or their pockets. Stunned, everyone turned to see who had done it. Severus was shocked to see Allyna standing there, her face filled with the most rage he'd ever seen. Lily had come running to see what was going on, and she began shouting at Potter, neither of them paying any attention to Severus or Allyna. Sirius began advancing towards Allyna, demanding their wands back.

"So you think it's funny, do you, to hang someone up by their ankles? To publicly humiliate them? Maybe you need a taste of your own medicine! LEVICORPUS!" Allyna shouted and not only Black, but Potter and Pettigrew as well, were hoisted into the air. Everyone in the courtyard laughed, except Lily, Severus (who was still hanging) and Allyna.

Allyna made her way over towards Severus. "All right there, Severus?" she asked quietly. His face burned in anger and humiliation.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted at her.

Instead of getting angry with him, as Lily had, Allyna merely smiled. "I know. You're quite capable of taking care of yourself, Severus. But I'd like to be your friend, if you'll let me?" she said softly.

Suddenly Lily was there, pushing Allyna out of the way. "Sev doesn't need _you_! He has _me_!"

"Yes, I see that. You, who leave him hanging. You call yourself his friend, but a friend doesn't do what you just did. _You _allowed James Potter to publicly humiliate _your _friend because _you have a crush on him. That's not a friend. That's a convenience." Allyna said, softly, and it made even more of an impact because she hadn't shouted it. _

_Lily looked horrified when she realized the truth of Allyna's words and burst into tears. Allyna reached out and patted Lily's shoulder. Allyna turned and held her hand out to Severus, who sighed but took it. Allyna smiled and whispered, "Liberacorpus." Severus would have fallen hard to the ground, but Allyna's hand steadied him. He landed on his feet like a cat. _

_And gasped in surprised when Lily threw herself into his arms, sobbing his name and exclaiming how sorry she was. Allyna smiled and turned to the three Marauders who were still hanging in the air. "So, I propose a truce. You idiots leave Severus alone, and he leaves you alone. You can still snark at each other in halls, but no wands, no curses, no nothing. Understood?" _

_The three boys nodded vigorously; Remus, stll on the ground, nodded his acquiescence as well. "Very good. Liberacorpus!" she shouted, and all three boys fell to the ground, landing hard on their behinds with loud groans and "Ow!"s. _

_She turned to see Severus and Lily sitting on a bench, smiling. She turned and walked towards the Black Lake. "Allyna! Wait up!" She turned to see Severus running towards her, so she stopped and smiled. He caught up with her and was breathing hard. _

_She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Breathe, Severus." she said, smiling. He grinned back at her and it did strange things to her insides. He had a very nice smile. _

"_You're bloody brilliant, you know that?" his voice lacked the smooth silkiness that it held as an adult, but it was still enough to make her shiver slightly. He looked hesitant for a moment before yanking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling back and looking into her eyes. Just as he leaned down to kiss her, the dream shifted again. _

_Into a place that Allyna was all too familiar with. She could feel the tears building, the grief already working it's way through her. It was her home in the United States. It was midnight, storming and there was shouting coming from her parents' bedroom. Allyna had shrunk, after all, she was only eight. She didn't see Severus behind her, following her, as she crept towards her parents' bedroom, having been awoken by the storm._

_The distinct sound of a slap and a body falling, followed by loud sobbing came from the room and Allyna flinched back. Severus wanted to scoop the child up and take her away. He knew all too well the sounds of abuse. He only hoped it hadn't progressed towards being used on Allyna as well. Suddenly there were screams of a woman, and Allyna raced towards her parent's room, throwing open the door. A woman, beautiful like Allyna, with golden hair and blue eyes, was laying on the floor, eyes wide and clearly dead._

_A man, who Severus assumed was Allyna's father, stood over her and kicked her in the side. "I told you, you're never getting away from me. Bitch!" he spat and turned to see Allyna standing there. "What are you doing out of bed, brat. Get back in there before I kill you like I killed your whore of a mother!" he shouted, a hand raised. _

_Allyna screamed and launched herself at him, beating him with her tiny fists. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Mama!" the tiny girl screamed and then was silent when her father slapped her hard across the face, leaving a clear imprint of his hand. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the girl. "Obliviate!" he shouted and Allyna crumpled to the ground from the force of the spell. She laid there, and finally Severus could see the floor of the room was covered with water. It reminded him of the spell Allyna had used when she had saved the Whitwood girl. _

_He knew then how Allyna's mother had died. She had drowned, completely in the safety of her own room, by magic wielded by a man who was supposed to protect, honor and love her. So Allyna, too, knew the betrayals of a father who had no love in them. Severus watched as Allyna's father picked up her mother's body, and took it into the bathroom, filling the tub full. He slid her body down into the water, until her head was under the water. _

_Her father then returned to the bedroom and used a spell to dry everything. While he was otherwise occupied, Severus walked over to Allyna, picking the little girl up and carrying her back to her bed. As he watched, her breathing deepened and she began to age, becoming her own true age. Knowing he shouldn't, but not caring anymore- after all it was only a dream- Severus leaned down and kissed Allyna's lips softly. _

_Severus and Allyna both awoke at the same time, gasping. Their eyes followed a path down their arms to where their hands were clasped. Allyna's eyes began to fill with tears and she could only say softly, "Severus?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Severus and Allyna stared at each other, their breathing still harsh. "Severus?" she said again, even softer this time. His black eyes were wide, dazed and a sense of shame flowed through him. It had only been a dream, right? He looked at her. "What the hell was that!?" he exclaimed.

Allyna blushed and sat up, her legs folded under her, a pillow held against her chest and her chin leaning it. "H...have you ever heard of Dreamweavers, Severus?"

"That's Professor Snape to you, Miss Wilson. And no, I can't say as I am familiar with the term." he glared at her.

Allyna sighed and looked into his eyes. "Among my Mother's people, there are those whose abilities are beyond even the strongest of the others with their healing and earth-nurturing. They are Dreamweavers. They can enter the dreams of others, and...change them."

"Change them? Is that what you did with my memory. My dream?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Professor. I can assure you, I had no control over it," she said, her cheeks pink.

"Why, because you're untrained?" He asked harshly.

"No, because Dreamweaving has never been a gift in my family line. I've never Dreamed with anyone before," she said, her voice soft and Severus could hear the tinges of worry in it. She cleared her throat, "Dreamweavers are highly prized and value in my Mother's culture. Teenagers who show the trait are take and trained vigorously. They are often asked to help healers, to slip into the mind of those who need healing of a different sort. A trained Dreamweaver can erase years of trauma with a single dream. They can help to alleviate guilt, fix the wounds of the past, help heal a loss. I've never known one, though. My father kept me away from my Mother's people as much as possible after he killed her."

"So it was a memory then, not just a dream?" Severus asked, thoughtful.

Allyna nodded. "He obliviated me, but he didn't know that when I turned thirteen and became a healer that the enchantments he'd used would be negated. I remembered immediately and was horrified. After that night, he became the perfect man, perfect, if indifferent, father. He was seeking a position of power, you see, and everything had to appear perfect. I was only too happy to keep up the premise. I don't know if he still abuses anyone, but I have my suspicions. Several young muggle women who look vaguely like my mother disappear every time we have moved. But unfortunately, I have to evidence to support it and so I can't do more than hope it's not him."

Severus felt a small bit of rage in his guts for this brilliant, sensitive woman who lived with such fear. She knew as well as he did that at any moment, her father could snap. He could decide that she looked so much like her mother that she had to be eliminated. If he found out that she knew the truth of what she'd done, she'd be eliminated. No wonder she felt so safe at Hogwarts. As it had been a sanctuary for him as a boy and later a young man, it was a sanctuary for her as well. A place she felt safe.

Severus sighed and looked at the clock. "There's a few more hours before we must rise, Allyna. Sleep for now. We'll speak again this evening at our lessons. He was astonished at the power of her smile. He looked at her questioningly.

"I was afraid that you would want to cancel them, now that you know about me," she said simply.

He smirked. "You'd have to try a lot harder than that to get out of those lessons, young lady. Rest now. "

She nodded and let herself slump to her side, placing the pillow under her head, pulling the blanket around herself and closing her eyes. Within a few moments he heard her breathing slow and deepen. She was asleep. He stood and walked on silent feet to her bookshelf. He was surprised at some of the titles, _Moste Potent Potions_, _Ganymede's_, and smirked when he saw a popular muggle book from his own school years. _Interview with the Vampire_. He sat down and lit the candle closest to him on the nightstand and opened the book, letting it pull him into a mysterious world of vampires.

He closed the book two hours later when he heard her whimper. He stood over her bed, before sitting at the edge. Her face was distorted in fear and anger. "Allyna, wake up," he said softly. Her head began to thrash from side to side so hard that he was afraid she'd injure her spine. He shook her lightly. Nothing. Finally he leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "Allyna, you're safe. It's only a dream," she began to still, but her face was still fearful. Severus sighed, wishing he could take that fear away. Without conscious though, his long fingers stroked over her cheek. He gasped when she seemed to try to nuzzle into his hand. As he stroked her cheek, her face softened and cleared of fear. He stood to leave, but something made him feel impulsive and leaned quickly and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Allyna," he whispered before walking to the fireplace and flooing to his own office.

He berated himself as he showered and dressed. It was entirely unlike him to spend time with a student. It was a scandalous idea to kiss a student. Especially a sleeping student. Especially a sleeping student who wasn't aware that he'd spent the better part of two hours staring at her instead of reading a book that normally gripped and held his attention.

He sighed and combed out his hair, looking into the mirror. He was disgusted with himself. What would someone as beautiful as the girl in that bed ever see in a man like him? Not only was he many years her senior, he was ugly, his nose was too big, he was pale and sallow. His hair looked greasy from spending hours bent over cauldrons. And he was an asshole, to boot. He didn't beat around the bush about it. He knew very well that he was snarky, his temper short and he had a tendency to lash out at the least little thing that got on his nerves. How was he supposed to face her for potions twice today? First with first fourth year Ravenclaws. God help him, she was going to be in a room with that lunatic Lovegood girl. And again later with first year Hufflepuffs.

He left his quarters and headed for the Great Hall. He hoped to catch a glimpse of her, even though he was constantly putting himself in danger every time he did so. And even though he kept telling himself that fact over and over again. If the Dark Lord ever saw her in his mind...he shuddered to think. He would try to acquire her for her power. If she rejected him, he would end her, pure and simple. And worse, he would most likely make Severus destroy her himself. He gripped his fork harder, stabbing a sausage as if it were the offensive thought.

"Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus had a sudden urge to stab him as he had the sausage. Interfering old bastard. Instead he inclined his head politely. "Headmaster," he said, before turning to apply himself to his breakfast. His eye was caught by a blonde head entering the room. He watched Allyna furtively as she headed for the Slytherin table. As before, everyone moved away from her. He thought his ears caught several slurs thrown at her, the least of which was "Blood-traitor". But she said and did nothing, simply pulling a few bites of scrambled eggs and a couple of sausages and slices of toast onto her plate. She ate swiftly, as if in a hurry to get away.

Suddenly there was laughter and Severus and the rest of the teachers looked up to see that Draco Malfoy's constant companion, the twit Pansy Parkinson, was standing behind Allyna with a smirk on her face. She had dumped an entire pitcher of thick, sticky maple syrup onto Allyna's head. It dripped and dribbled down the girl's face and over her uniform. "Miss Parkinson! That's 25 points from Slytherin!" Minerva shouted out. The Slytherins booed and hissed, but Parkinson merely shrugged and sat down, laughing with Draco and his friends, miming the pouring of the syrup.

Minerva stood and walked over to Allyna, who Severus could tell was so mad that she wasn't thinking straight. Minerva helped the girl to her feet and escorted her back to her room to clean up and change, since Allyna had Minerva for Transfiguration first class.

Allyna was positively fuming. The nerve of that stupid girl, pouring syrup on her! If the stupid wench hadn't been so busy laughing, she would have seen Allyna's eyes glowing a pale blue and her palms glowing as well. Allyna had clenched her hands closed. People often forget that the ones who know how to put you together also know how to take you apart. She had seen what had happened to a healer whose anger overtook him. Just once.

Allyna shuddered as she remembered, when she was twelve, a man had killed the wife and son of a healer. The healer had stalked the man until he'd relaxed his guard and had been laughing in a bar with his friends over the murder. The healer had warded the doors closed and had slowly driven everyone in the room mad with pain. Then, using his power, the healer had pressed his hands against the murderer and inflicted every wound and pain that had been bestowed upon the murdered woman and child. There had been not a single unbroken bone or a stretch of skin that hadn't been bruised or sliced.

She let Professor McGonagall escort her to her room, where Allyna turned the shower as hot as she could stand it and spent fifteen minutes washing and rewashing her hair until every single trace of syrup was removed. While the water flowed over her, she let the tears flow with it. It was safe to cry here, in the privacy of her own bathroom. But she would not cry for Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Finally, she cried herself out, washed her face and dried herself off. She pulled on her clean set of school dress robes and uniform.

She glared at herself in the mirror. So, Pansy thought she was the hottest girl in the entire school? _Well_, Allyna though, _it's time for a little competition_. Allyna worked swiftly, pulling her hair back in soft waves down her back, her hair pulled back to frame her face. She didn't bother with foundation, her skin was perfect. She used eyeliner in deepest black to allow her eyes to truly stand out, a few flicks of a mascara wand and her eyes were wide and flirty. She slicked on pale rose lipstick and blush, completing her makeup.

She clipped long diamond drops to her ears, showing off the length of her throat. She grinned and used her wand to tighten her top a little so that her breasts were more prominent. She transfigured her shoes into thick-heeled pumps which made her legs look longer. Finally, she spritzed on a sexy, alluring perfume. She gave herself a once-over in the tall mirror and smirked. They wouldn't know what hit them. She grabbed her bookbag and left her room, it clicking into "locked" mode behind her, the wards powerful.

She made her way to class, catching male eye after male eye, on her way to Transfiguration with Pansy's classmates. She opened the door and walked to her desk at the front of the classroom. She heard many gasps and "Wow!"s She grinned evilly to herself when she heard Pansy's shriek as Draco's eyes followed Allyna. Mrs. McGonagall seemed to understand exactly what Allyna was doing and Allyna would have sworn she saw Minerva wink at her. She chuckled to herself when Minerva called Allyna to the front of the class to help her with the lesson.

"Miss Wilson, can you show the class how to turn this pumpkin juice into wine. The spell is "Vina permina"."

Allyna nodded and stood there smiling at Minerva for a moment before speaking a very clear voice to be heard. "Vina permina!" and with a touch of her wand to the cup, the pumpkin juice shimmered and began to swirl into a deep, fine, rich red wine.

"Well done, Miss Wilson," Minerva praised. She picked up the glass and took a sip. "And a fine vintage, as well, Miss Wilson. Five points to Slytherin."

While the rest of the class began to work on their Transfiguring, Allyna sat and read. When the hour was up, only Hermione had managed to change the juice to wine, but hers was rather weak and tasteless. It was petty that Allyna was happy about that, but it made her feel better. Allyna gathered her books and head to Potions with her new friend Luna. She sat beside the girl everyone considered strange, not noticing how they stared at Allyna herself.

They all considered her so strange: wildly beautiful, but not condescending. Older than all of them, already of age for more than a year, but wishing to continue her studies farther than any of them, except for perhaps Granger, would ever want to. And she was always, always infinitely kind. She spoke to Luna Lovegood as if they had been friends for years and seemed to take in stride every odd thing the girl would say. And in fact would often stop Luna for a second to interject a thought of her own as to the weird animals and creatures Luna professed to see.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Severus entered the room. Luna jumped a little and nearly fell from her stool, but Allyna quickly steadied her. Words began to appear on the board, and Allyna smiled when she saw they were going to be making a bruise potion for the hospital wing. The bruise potion was quite simple, really, compared to many others. And Ravenclaws were smart students, there would be few accidents today. Suddenly her name was called. "Miss Wilson?"

Allyna had to force herself not to shiver at his voice. Severus crooked his finger at her and she hurried to his desk. He handed her a piece of paper. "This is the potion you'll be working on. It's a variation of the bruise potion, but stronger." Allyna nodded and smiled. "Yes, professor."

Allyna went to the supply cupboard to get her ingredients, humming to herself without realizing it. She took her ingredients back to the desk she shared with Luna. Luna noticed the ingredients were different. "What's that?" She asked. Allyna looked up from her sheet and smiled. "It's the same potion, just stronger."

Luna smiled and nodded, and went back to her own potion. Allyna began to measure, crush and chop her own ingredients, adding them to the cauldron. An hour later, the cauldron was bubbling with a brilliantly-blue potion. She felt rather than heard Severus come up behind her. He leaned over and sniffed the potion. "Well done, Miss Wilson," he approved, nodding at her.

She gave him a brilliant smile that mentally kicked him backwards. "Thank you, Professor Snape." she said politely.

"I'd like to see you after class, Miss Wilson," he said and walked away, leaving Allyna wondering what he wanted. When class ended and all the students were leaving, Allyna began to pack her bag and get ready for a free period. The door closed suddenly, drawing her gaze and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Severus was beside her. How had he moved so quietly?!

"Miss Wilson, I'd like an explanation," Severus said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"P..professor?" she asked, startled.

"Your appearance, Miss Wilson. _This _is entirely unlike you, you know?" he said, waving his hand up and down to make his point. He watched her blush deep red.

"Oh. Yes, professor, it is." she sighed. She peeked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously making Severus even more aware of her breasts. _As if I hadn't been already with that outfit, he thought. "I was angry this morning after the incident with Pansy and the syrup. So I figured if she's so insecure, I'd give her something to be insecure about," she explained, and it rang with the truth. _

_Severus smiled. "You truly are a Slytherin, aren't you?" _

_She grinned at him, and it nearly took his breath away. "The sorting hat put me in Slytherin for a reason, Professor, and not just because I wanted to study Ptions with you," she said, making him look at her in surprise before she left. She realized the door was locked and looked at him and smirked. She raised her wand, "Alohomora!" she said out loud. Even with one of his strongest protections on it, the door swung wide and Allyna smiled and waved at him as she walked out of the door, leaving him stunned. _


	15. Chapter 15

Severus continued to watch Allyna through the day as he caught glimpses of her throughout the castle. He had to forcefully make himself not stare at her during the lunch hour. She was sitting on her normal end of the table, but every few minutes a male of the species wandered over and sat across from her for a few minutes. Allyna would blush and shake her head in the negative and said male would glare and wander away again. Severus chuckled rudely when he realized that all of her potential dates weren't just from Slytherin, either. It seemed several proud Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws, even, had the desire to be seen with the newly popular Slytherin "hottie" as they called them now.

He snorted outright with dark laughter, barely held in, when he saw young Ron Weasley screw up his courage and make his way towards Allyna. The boy's face was almost as red as his hair. When Allyna politely told him no, he looked angry for a moment, but Allyna said something to him and Ron sighed, nodded and left. Severus was suddenly very curious as to what Allyna had told him.

Thankfully the lunch hour passed quickly as he was getting rather fed up watching all those arrogant boys constantly trying to get Allyna's attention. Though he admitted to himself that in a bit of a cruel way, it made him smile that she turned down every single one of them. With only ten minutes of the lunch hour remaining, Severus left the Great Hall in a swish of midnight-black robes. He was preparing for his next class, first year Hufflepuffs, when he noticed that Allyna was opening the door.

He nodded his head to her, acknowledging her presence while he finished marking some essays. She perched on a stool at the front of the class and pulled a book from her bag, content to read until class began. When his first years arrived, nervous as usual, Severus stood and with a flick of his hand, began the day's lesson. Allyna put her book away and listened as Severus explained the properties of a bezoar.

When he asked where to find a bezoar, none of the little firsties raised a hand, which frustrated Severus. If they'd read the chapter he'd assigned yesterday, they should know the answers. As his mood darkened, so did his scowl. He began to take away points when he'd call on a student and they could not give him an answer. Then he saw Allyna raise her hand confidently. "Yes, Miss Wilson?"

Allyna smiled and answered swiftly, "The bezoar is a stone, an extremely potent anti-poison, found in the stomach of a goat, Professor Snape. Though there has been speculation between procurers that it is best that the goat be slaughtered on the night of a new moon or a more powerful blue moon for a more powerful stone."

"Very good, Miss Wilson. Ten points to Slytherin for actually having read the chapter." Severus said in approval. He turned his harsh gaze on the rest of the class. "Miss Wilson, if you would indulge me, perhaps you could read the chapter out loud to the other students so that they can take notes and understand the information before their test tomorrow?"

Allyna heard several small moans at the thought of a test and felt sorry for her young classmates. She was sure that at least most of them had probably read the chapter. It was most likely that Professor Snape terrified them and they were afraid to answer in case they were wrong and he became angry. But she did as she was told and stood at the front of the class, opened her book to the correct page and began to read out loud.

As she read, Severus paced through the room, making sure that students were taking competent notes. He noticed one little girl looking at Allyna with near-worship in her eyes. He had to fight off a smirk, there were definitely far less worthy people for the little first year to want to emulate than Allyna Wilson.

As Allyna continued to read, Severus found himself standing at the back of the classroom, watching her and listening to her as she read from the simple first-year's text. He admitted to himself that she would make an excellent Potions teacher. She looked up often to make sure that everyone was following along. At the end of each passage, she stopped so that students could finish their notes. She even asked if they needed her to read anything again for their notes. When the little girl he'd seen staring at Allyna raised her hand, Allyna's smile was kind and encouraging. She answered the girl's question about the effects of a bezoar as opposed to an anti-venom for snakebites competently.

"That will be enough for today, Miss Wilson, thank you. You will all turn in your notes at the end of class, and they will be returned to you this evening after dinner," Severus called out, when there was only five minutes left of class. Allyna smiled. "Yes, professor." she replied and took her seat. She quickly wrote out her own notes, from memory, and handed them to Severus when he waited by her desk. "Class dismissed," he called out and the students packed up their bags and hurried away. Only Allyna was left, and she was humming to herself as she packed away her things.

"Allyna, do not forget, lessons this evening after dinner," Severus reminded her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, Professor Snape. I look forward to it," she replied and left his classroom, leaving Severus standing there like an idiot. Did she say she looked forward to spending time with him? No, that couldn't possibly have been what she meant, right? He shook his head to clear it and waited for his next class of infernally dunderheaded students. Why couldn't there be more students like Granger, who at least paid attention, or Allyna who had a passion for the art of potion-brewing? He sighed and waited for the day to end.

Allyna, meanwhile, was entering the Divination tower with a group of third-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Professor Trelawney smiled at seeing her again. "Ah, delightful to see you again, my dear. Please, take a seat, take a seat! Today, we will be using the Sight to find visions in crystal balls. Crystal balls are second only to what other scrying device. Does anyone know?"

Sighing, Allyna raised her hand when no one else did.

"Yes, Miss Wilson?"

"Mirrors, professor. Black mirrors, specifically."

"Very good, Miss Wilson, yes, very good. Excellent. Yes, black mirrors are an excellent scrying device. I myself prefer the crystal ball, however. Now, will everyone please look deep into themselves, let your inner Sight take over as you stare deeply into the ball." Trelawney commanded the class.

Smirking, Allyna closed her eyes for a moment before looking into the smooth, unfractured crystal before her. Slowly she began to see shapes, as if her brain was trying to focus on. Until a face appeared in the crystal. An incredibly familiar face, a face that Allyna knew very well. But the face in the crystal was so very different than the face's usual appearance. For the face was that of Severus Snape. But instead of his usual haughty, strict demeanor, it was open and happy. There was no anger, no pain there, only a swift smile and happiness that shown from his eyes. And love, directed towards her.

Allyna gasped and fell backwards out of her short stool, capturing everyone's attention. "Miss Wilson? Are you all right, dear? What did you see?" Trelawney was at her side in a second, staring down at her. Allyna's eyes were unfocused for a moment before she closed them and opened them again. They appeared normal again, though she was still breathing hard. She knew she had to make the lie believable. "Professor Snape. He was giving me a failing grade." Everyone around them tittered with laughter.

"Yes, that would be frightening, my dear. Oh, look at the time, look at the time. Class dismissed!" Professor Trelawney called out and everyone began to troop out of the room. Allyna didn't notice Sybil Trelawney's eyes following her as she left the room.

Finally classes were over for the day and it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Allyna stopped by her room and dropped off her bag and books. She was happy to see Hermione, Ginny and Luna waiting outside the doors for her. They fell into step and as if by some unsaid decision, sat at one end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny immediately launched into the fact that they all needed to go to Hogsmeade that Friday to shop for the Yule Ball that Saturday evening.

Allyna agreed to meet with them, she couldn't believe there was only two more days until the Yule ball. She was glad that she had at least two more nights of dancing lessons with Professor Snape. She was terrified of making a fool of herself at the ball. When dinner was over, she hurried to Professor Snape's hidden room, smiling as the wards allowed her in, with a feeling of fresh sunshine tingling over her skin.

She waited for him there, transfiguring her shoes into the thinner-heeled shoes that Severus had approved of. She seemed to sense him before he said anything, her head flashing up and smiling at him. He nodded at her and began to remove his long robes, leaving on his frock coat and trousers. He flicked his wand and music filled the chamber. Allyna smiled, it was one of her favorites, Fur Elise. She stood in the middle of the room and the second Severus' hand was at her waist and her hand in his, they were moving. This waltz was different, Severus was much closer. Allyna tried hard not to blush, but she couldn't stop the fire rushing under her skin as it flooded her veins.

The lesson seemed to last minutes instead of hours. As the last song ended, Allyna gasped as Severus dipped her low, her head almost touching the floor. As they stood again, Severus released her. He looked pleased. "Much better, Miss Wilson. Your balance and timing are coming along nicely. I believe that you will be ready for scrutiny on Saturday evening." Severus said.

Allyna smiled at him. "Thank you, Professor." As they began to ready themselves to leave, Allyna turned to Severus. "Professor?"

Severus turned to face her. "Hmm?"

"Will you save a dance for me, Professor?" she asked, blushing a deeper rose than before.

Severus stood stock still for a moment, a thousand thoughts running through his mind, the number one being that a beautiful woman had just asked him to save her a dance. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "If that is what you wish, Allyna."


	16. Chapter 16

Allyna tossed and turned all night. She'd dozed for only minutes at a time. She laid there, smiling at the ceiling. She couldn't believe he had agreed. She snuggled down into the blankets and replayed the scene over and over in her head again. _"If that is what you wish, Allyna." _he'd said. Yes, it was what she wanted! If he'd known how often she'd had dreams of him, of dancing with him, a dance in the middle of the dance floor during the Yule ball surrounded by everyone, he'd never have said "If that is what you wish."

She blushed and buried her face in the pillow. "Tempus," she said softly and glared at the glow from her wand as it read 3:42a.m. Ugh, she needed to get some sleep. She was going to be completely useless today. She was incredibly glad that today was only a partial-day of classes so that the students could travel to Hogsmeade and find dress robes, dresses and accessories needed for a ball.

Hermione was going to the Yule ball with Ron, Ginny with Harry, Luna with Neville. But Allyna had turned down everyone who had asked her to attend the ball with them. She didn't know why, they just all seemed wrong. As if there was something wrong with her, she knew that none of these boys were the right one for her to go with. Once again, Severus crept into her thoughts. She sighed and turned onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head and closing her eyes. She let herself slip into dreams, dreams that starred the snarky Potions Master prominently.

She growled when her wand began to beep, she'd set it to wake her at seven. She threw herself into a cool shower to wake herself up, shivering with cold as she left the stall. She dried her hair quickly with her wand and then pulled on her school uniform and robes. Her makeup was less of a punch today, as she didn't wish to bring a lot of attention to the bags under her eyes. She could glamour it, but she'd always considered that a waste of magic for little things like that or acne.

She hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast, smiling when Harry, Ron and Hermione waved at her from the Gryffindor table and Luna smiled at her from Ravenclaw. She sat on the end of her bench as usual, taking only a bagel and a little cream cheese. She smiled remembering that the house elves had taken to making very American-style breakfast foods for Allyna. No kippers for her. She poured a glass of orange juice into her goblet and ate swiftly, her eyes flickering over the teacher's table, noticing that Professor Snape was not among them. She hoped with everything in her being that he had not been called before the Dark Lord again.

She noticed that everyone, especially the girls, were excited for the half-day so that they could race to Hogsmeade immediately after classes were released for the day at ten a.m. She caught snatches of conversation as she ate, especially from Pansy Parkinson and her twitter-headed little friends about some fabulous new shop named _Splendiferous_. Allyna nearly choked at the name; Great Merlin, who comes up with a name like that for a dress shop?

She smiled when the mail came in, including a copy of the new Quibbler that Luna had set her up with. As she flipped through the magazine quickly, she noticed an ad for a new dress shop in Hogsmeade as well, called _Ethereal_. She smiled and decided she would try there for a dress first. She looked up and saw Hermione, Luna and Ginny sitting together at the end of the Ravenclaw table where Luna usually sat. Allyna hopped up and wandered over to them. "Hello ladies!" she said, finally feeling a wee bit of excitement herself. She told herself yet again it wasn't because Severus had promised to save her a dance.

The other three girls greeted her just as enthusiastically. Allyna threw the Quibbler down, open to the page with the ad. "I think we should try this shop first. What do you think?"

Luna, of course, agreed instantly. After all, it was in her father's publication. Hermione and Ginny looked not quite so sure, but finally agreed. Allyna smiled and clapped, making the Hermione and Ginny giggle at her enthusiasm. "Oh damn!" Allyna said, catching sight of the time on her watch. The other girls groaned and gathered their packs as well and they hurried off to their classes.

Allyna was desperately glad her first class was History of Magic. And thank Merlin, it was a section she had studied the year before in her own classes in the States. She was able to keep up and take notes, but she knew she was going to have to get a nap in some time today, or she'd be falling asleep during the ball itself. She answered a few questions correctly, earning Slytherin twenty points and a few angry glances from her fellow Gryffindors in the classroom. She smiled and shrugged.

Her second-and last-class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Hagrid was certainly pleasant enough. She smiled when he began talking of Hippogriffs. She'd heard the story about how Draco Malfoy had deliberately insulted one and had ended up in the hospital ward from Hermione. And about how Hermione had punched him in the nose when he'd been a git about getting his father to petition to have the beautiful creature Buckbeak destroyed. Allyna admitted she'd have punched him too. But there was a secret smile on Hermione's face that told Allyna that something had happened and "Beaky" hadn't gotten the axe meant for him.

Allyna was thrilled when Hagrid allowed her to be one of the first to be "introduced" to the Hippogriff that day, since she only would have the class a few more times that year, depending on her schedule, and the Hippogriff section was only a few classes close to being done. So Allyna happily entered the "pen" where the Hippogriff, Lyrica, waited. She watched Hagrid closely, listening as he explained the procedure though she was familiar with it already from her talk that morning with Hermione.

She took three confident strides forward towards Lyrica and then bowed deeply. Lyrica almost seemed to chortle and bowed back. Then the Hippogriff surprised them all when she immediately sauntered over to Allyna and began to nuzzle her and preen her hair with her beak. Even Hagrid looked a bit stunned. "Ne'er seen that b'fore," he admitted. Allyna just shrugged. She was used to the weird and unusual.

But before she could say much, Hagrid had lifted her onto Lyrica's back, surprising her. She wrapped her legs around the Hippogriff's sides as she would one of her grandmother's horses. She wound her fingers gently into Lyrica's feathers and waited. Within seconds, Lyrica took off at a gallop before lifting into the air. It took Allyna's breath away; she could feel every pull and tug of Lyrica's muscles as she used her wings and her back and front legs to paw at the air.

She looked down and was amazed at the sight before her. Hogwarts was glinting in the sunlight, and she could see students the size of ants as they moved around the grounds. As Lyrica flew over the Black Lake, Allyna could see the Giant Squid, and she would have sworn that it was waving at her. She waved back, of course. As Lyrica turned to land, she noticed a figure standing on the Astronomy tower, long black robes twisting in the wind. Severus had watched her flying, she smiled to herself at the thought. The landing was as smooth as the flight, Lyrica sliding to a halt in front of Hagrid. The half-giant helped her down and handed her a dead ferret to feet to Lyrica. Allyna smiled and turned to the Hippogriff, "Thank you," she said and bowed to Lyrica again. Lyrica leaped to her back feet, saluting Allyna with a fierce cry. Allyna smiled and tossed the treat to Lyrica.

Hagrid looked at Allyna oddly. "Never seen a Hippogriff do that to a human. That's a herd reaction, to a fellow member. Odd, innit?" he said, as Allyna hid a smile. "Quite," she replied.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid called out, and all the students headed to the castle to change and leave for Hogsmeade. Allyna ran to her room and showered and changed quickly. She dressed in warm jeans, a white turtleneck and a Slytherin green sweater over it. She also took her warm, fur-lined cloak and dragon-hide gloves that had a warming charm embedded into them. She wrapped the cloak around herself and pulled on the gloves as she reached the doors. She saw Luna, Hermione and Ginny waiting for her and hurried over. "This morning was amazing! I got to ride a Hippogriff!" she shouted as she reached them. They gathered around her asking questions while they waited to be released to go down to the village.

Finally they were told they could go, so they walked slowly in the snow. They talked about different things, the dresses they hoped to find, the types of accessories they hoped to find. Allyna smiled, she already had what she needed, besides the dress. It took a bit of looking, but they finally found Ethereal on the very outskirts of the village. It wasn't a large shop, in fact it was the smallest shop that Allyna had ever seen. From the outside, anyways. When entered, the shop was much larger, and Allyna heard Hermione whisper to Ginny something about Undetectable Extension Charms. The girls looked around the room and were, to put it simply, stunned. The dresses that were displayed were unlike anything they had ever seen in any of the catalogs they'd looked through.

As they looked around, a witch that looked to be in her early fifties stepped out from behind a beaded curtain. "Oh, hello! Hello and welcome! My name is Edwina, how can I help you today?"

"We're looking for dresses for the Yule Ball at Hogwart's," Luna told her. "You have lovely dresses, Miss Edwina. Do you have anything in yellow?"

Edwina chuckled. "Ahh, the most wondrous event of a Hogwart's ball. Always quite the do! And dear, yellow is not your color. With that hair and those gorgeous eyes, a deep, rich blue is for you!" Edwina hustled off towards a rack. She returned minutes later with a few dresses. "Now you go try those on, dear, and we'll see if one suits you." She turned to Hermione. "Now you, my dear, those gorgeous curls, those wonderful cinnamon eyes, red is your color." Allyna watched her hustle off to find dresses for Hermione, smiling at the woman, she clearly knew her wares.

A few moments later, Edwina returned with a pile of gowns in different shades of red, from lipstick to wine, and placed them in a changing room. "In you go, my dear, and we shall see." She turned to Ginny and wandered around the younger girl, tapping her lip with her fingernail. "It's a cliché that redheads should wear green, but it's a cliché for a reason. One moment, my darling, one moment!" Edwina exclaimed and headed off towards the racks.

It took her significantly longer to gather dresses for Ginny, but soon she returned with dresses in shades of green from emerald to deepest forest green. She ushered Ginny into a changing room with her stack of gowns. Allyna smiled and waited for Edwina to turn to her. Edwina turned to her and smiled. "Your dress is almost ready, my dear. All I need is your measurements, come with me," the older witch ordered and beckoned Allyna back behind the beaded curtain.

"Strip down to your under things dear, so I can get a proper measurement. Do not worry, there are wards against anyone else looking into the room and seeing anything. The beads there are a charm of my own making, no one can see...or take a picture...of anything in this room. It's just us. Now strip, then hop up onto that ottoman." Allyna nodded and began to shrug out of her clothing. She stood up onto the ottoman, pleased at the fluffy, but sturdy, feel of the cushion under her toes. It felt like standing on a pile of marshmallows.

"Will you be wearing flats or heels, my dear?" Edwina asked.

"Heels, ma'am," Allyna answered.

"Ma'am. I like that, hahahaha." Edwina asked, pulling out a measuring tape. "Arms up!" she ordered and Allyna placed her arms over her head. Edwina whispered a quick charm and the measuring tape wrapped itself around Allyna's chest, waist, hips and then her ankles and around her feet, which made her raise an eyebrow. "Done," Edwina said, and nodded for Allyna to get down.

Allyna complied and redressed herself. As she stepped out of the room, she gasped as she saw her friends. Luna's dress was as if it were designed for a Greek goddess, done in a slash from her right shoulder and flowing to the ground in a deep sapphire blue. It was gathered beneath her dress with a golden sun-shaped disc over her heart. The waist was nipped in with a blue-and-gold woven belt that hung off one hip in a fall of fringe done in miniscule beads. Her skin glowed with health, her eyes seemed deeper and luminous. Her hair seemed richer and even hanging down her back as it did, she looked amazing.

Ginny was simply stunning. The emerald green of her dress made her orange-red hair glow, offset her pale skin with a peach tone and made her blue eyes dance. The dress itself was reminiscent of a medieval queen, with long sweeps of fabric hanging from the wrists. The emerald was also embroidered all over with gold-and-silver threads, from the part in the skirt all the way up her chest to where it wrapped around her throat. The skirt parted over a mass of cream-colored underskirt that was embroidered in blue, green and gold in a rampant lioness pattern. It suited the Gryffindor girl immensely.

Hermione's dress, however, was shockingly beautiful. The bodice was simple, wine-colored velvet with cap sleeves and a corseted front. But the velvet was embroidered with black thread that was so close to the wine-colored velvet that it looked as if it were embroidered in a beautiful rose patter by shadows. It vee-d at the waist before flaring out. It fell in layers of wine-colored silk puffing out at the based enough that it wouldn't hamper movement. Hermione's rose-and-cream skin seemed to shimmer under wine-colored dress. Her hair shone with health and her eyes seemed deep and mysterious. It was, without a doubt, the perfect dress for her.

They looked expectantly at Allyna and were disappointed that she wasn't wearing a dress. "Don't worry, dears, her dress will be delivered tomorrow in plenty of time for the ball. Now then, let's get yours wrapped up, shall we?" The girls hurried to take off their chosen dresses, while Allyna waited for them at the counter. They eagerly handed over their galleons and took their packages. "Oh girls, if you are looking for shoes and accessories, may I suggest my sister's shop _Influences_? It's two streets over." The girls waved as they left and took Edwina's advice and went looking for _Influences. _

_They found the shop easily enough, it had quite a large sign. The opened the door and a playful little bell rang above their heads. Immediately a younger witch, perhaps in her thirties popped out of a back room. "Welcome! I'm Drusilla! How may I help you today?" The girls explained about the ball again. _

"_Well now, what are your colors?" she asked and the girls answered her. "I have just the thing for each of you! One moment my dears. Please feel free to look around while I gather what I think you'll need." _

_So they did, looking around at the shelves of jewelry and shoes, even makeup and perfumes. Allyna found a small glass cobalt-blue bottle of perfume that she quite liked. She held on to it and turned just as Drusilla returned, three boxes in her arms. _

"_Now then, for you, Luna dear." And she opened a box and the girls gasped. There nestled into the deep blue silk of the box was a beautiful set of earrings and a necklace done in sun-shapes just like the piece on Luna's dress. The jewelry were made of large cabochons of water-clear amber surrounded by glimmering gold. There was even a ring of the amethyst with a sun carved into it. Luna's eyes teared up. "Your young man's going to think you're the most radiant creature in the world," Drusilla whispered to her. Luna nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_Now for you, Ginevra Weasley. Yes, dear, I know exactly who you are, sold your Great-Aunt Muriel her tiara. Don't look at me like that, it's the own woman's fault she has no taste, not mine." Ginny had, in fact, started glaring at the woman, but at the last phrase, stopped and nodded. _

"_Too right, have you seen the woman's clothes?" Ginny whispered to her friends. They all laughed, including Drusilla who'd obviously overheard. _

"_Ahh, here we are, Ginny dear." Drusilla said, opening the cask for Ginny. Again the girls all gasped. Against white satin lay thin, shimmering drops of emeralds strung on golden strands. Two teardrop shaped emerald earrings were also laying there. The emeralds were deepest green and beautiful and flawless. Ginny knew they had to be expensive. She sniffed sadly. "There's no way I can afford those."_

_Drusilla chuckled. "Don't fret, my dear. The very best thing about owning the shop and making the jewelry, is that I get to set the price. Plus the fact that you have infinitely better taste than Muriel works greatly in your favor. Besides, these are pieces meant to be worn for many years to come, perhaps even by your daughters and granddaughters. Now then, Hermione Granger. Oh yes, I know you child, brightest witch of her age and all that. Also infinitely kind, infinitely brave. For you, this:" Drusilla said and opened a box of carved ebony._

"_Oh my word!" Hermione cried out. Against black silk lay a pendant shaped like a rose bloom, carved from a single cherry-red ruby. Small ruby stud earrings, guaranteed not to get caught in her masses of curls, also glinted against the silk. A bracelet of gold-and-rubies lay there as well. Hermione looked as though she would cry, and Allyna wrapped an arm around her. "You're going to be stunning, Hermione!" she whispered to her friend. _

_Drusilla turned to Allyna. "Your jewels, my dear, will arrive with your dress." _

_Everyone looked surprised, including Allyna. "Y...yes ma'am." Allyna stuttered. _

_The other girls went to pay for their jewels. True to her word, Drusilla charged much less than what Ginny's jewels should have been worth. But now Allyna was nervous. What was going on? Why did Edwina and Drusilla not give her the dress and jewels now? The girls were suddenly beside her, chattering and walking arm in arm back towards the castle. _

_As they reached the entrance, Allyna noticed Severus just inside the door, out of the air that was becoming colder by the minute. "You young ladies need to get inside and get warm. Headmaster will have my head if you get frostbite. Ginny and Hermione and Luna all shouted goodbye to Allyna as they hurried up the stairs to their common rooms to change and put away their purchases. Severus noticed Allyna was empty-handed._

"_Did you not find anything pleasing?" he asked quietly. _

_Though still slightly worried, she smiled at Severus. "I have it on greatest authority that my things will arrive tomorrow evening in plenty of time for the ball." _

_Severus nodded, his thoughts still jumbled over this young woman before him. _

"_Don't forget your promise, Professor. You owe me a dance!" Allyna said, smiling at him once more before turning and walking to her room to warm herself and dress in clean clothes for dinner. _


	17. Chapter 17

Allyna was frantic. It was only two hours until the Yule ball and her dress had still not arrived. She was pacing frenetically back and forth in her room. What was she going to do?! She forced herself to sit on the edge of her bed and breathe so that she wouldn't pass out. If nothing else, she could perhaps transfigure something? It wouldn't be spectacular, but it would work, right?

Suddenly there came a loud, insistent tapping at her door. She yanked it open to find a house elf there with a large box cradled in it's arms. "Delivery for you, Misses!" it said, shoving the package into her arms. "Thank you!" Allyna shouted as the elf POPPED out of existence. Allyna shoved the box onto her bed and ripped into the wrapping. She stood there staring at the note in her hands, and at the dress and accessories packaged within the box. She was literally speechless. She looked over the note:

_Dear Miss Wilson,_

_As promised, your dress. I knew it needed to be something beyond the ordinary and something that would absolutely suit you. I have accomplished this task and I cannot wait to see your picture in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, I know you will be exquisite. Payment has been arranged with your father and has been taken care of. Enjoy knocking everyone's knickers off!_

_~ Edwina_

_P.S.-Your accessories have been included, created especially for you as well!_

_~Drusilla_

_Allyna hurried to take a shower and used a quick charm to dry her hair. She bit her lip as she decided how best to do her hair. She finally decided to pull it back, fastening her hair into a half-bun, part of it in a bun and the rest of it flowing down her back like a waterfall of pale-gold silk. Her makeup was equally simple, smoke and pale silvery-greys on her lids, a touch of peach blush and shimmery rose gloss. _

_She returned to the bedroom and pulled the beautiful satin undergarments from the box, letting the satin glide over her skin. She'd never worn a garter belt before, and the snaps tickled at her skin before she rolled the stockings up over her skin and fastened them into place. The corset laced in the front and Allyna blushed over the amount of cleavage it created, but it wasn't indecent, the dress still had to be put on over it, after all. _

_Allyna used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to hold the dress above her head as she moved under it and allowed it to slide down her body. She fastened it into place, then sat on the bench at the end of her bed to pull on the shoes that had been in the box. She had never seen anything like them. They looked as if they were made of spun glass, they should be weak and delicate. But they were incredibly strong and firm under her feet. _

_She finished her preparations by taking a beautiful tiara from the box and place it onto her head. It magically placed itself correctly in her hair, not undoing Allyna's styling. The tiara was gorgeous, pure silver, filigreed and studded with moonstones, diamonds and over Allyna's forehead, a single tear-dropped shape pearl. The final piece was a ring, with a cabochon of moonstone the size of Allyna's thumbnail. It was beautiful and her name was inscribed inside it as it was inside of the tiara. _

_She stood in front of the mirror and nearly cried. She knew that she was pretty, but for the first time in her life, Allyna felt truly beautiful. The last thought she had before she opened the door and headed for the Great Hall, where the ball would be held, was that Severus was in for quite a surprise._

_Severus, meanwhile, was standing by the doors of the Great Hall, glaring at students as they entered the room. He'd already caught the Weasley twins trying to sneak firewhiskey in to spike the punch that seemed present at every ball. He was getting a little nervous, most of the students had already arrived, though there were a few stragglers left. Where was Allyna? Had she decided to skip out? Was something wrong with her? Had she rethought her request for a dance with him? All those thoughts ceased immediately when his head jerked up and he saw her._

_Her dress was the color of moonlight. The bodice of the dress was sleeveless, and completely beaded with, what he knew from their constantly changing color, were moonstones. The skirt poured outwards from her waist in a flow of silvery satin. It too was embellished with moonstone-beads, but done in a pattern of swirling snowflakes. She looked like a queen, he thought. A beautiful, powerful Snow Queen. She quite literally took his breath away. _

_Severus wasn't the only one who was speechless. The Potions Master, too, had dressed up for the occasion. Instead of his every day black robes, his robes were a magnificent green so deep that they seemed black. Only under the lights could you see the shimmer of green on the expensive silk. His frock coat and trousers were the deep black-green as well. He had pulled his hair back, securing it at the base of his neck with a black ribbon. His black eyes flashed, softening for a moment when her gaze caught his, before going cold once more. He inclined his head towards her with a soft, "Miss Wilson."_

_She smiled at him, as she did everyone, only he saw the flash of wanting in her eyes. "Professor," she said softly in return, before entering the Great Hall. She gasped aloud at the change in the room. Everything was decorated in white, silver and a very pale crystal blue. Icicles dripped from every available surface, spearing towards the ground in a fall of beauty. Satin streamers streaked over the ceiling and hung to the floor. The floor of the Great Hall had been charmed to appear as ice, the ceiling was fluttering with snow mimicking the gently falling snow outside. All in all, it was entirely enchanting. _

_As she entered, Allyna spotted a woman who she had no doubt was the repulsive Skeeter woman. She was garishly dressed in lime-green dress robes and clutched a notepad and quill in her hand. "Well well well, don't you look like the belle of the ball? You must be Alexia Wilson."_

"_Allyna Wilson, Miss Skeeter. Pleasure to meet you," Allyna forced herself to appear pleasant as she stuck her hand out for the other woman to shake. The other woman's handshake left a lot to be desired, it was weak and vapid, like Skeeter herself. _

"_Of course it is. Please sit while we have our little chat, dearie. Now then, how about you tells us why you came all the way from across the pond to little old Hogwarts? You're eighteen, you could be done with school here, have taken the NEWTs level exams." She said with a rather playful smirk on her face._

_Allyna answered honestly. "Hogwarts is home to Professor Snape, who is a Potions Master beyond compare anywhere in the Wizarding world. As I hope to pursue a Mastery in Potions and become a Potions Mistress myself, it seemed only logical that since I had not yet finished my schooling according to the laws of my original home, that I attend Hogwarts and learn from the very best."_

_The woman's quill rushed over the parchment she held. "And has Professor Snape been welcoming?" Skeeter asked, a smirk upon her face._

"_I would have to say that Professor Snape has been very accommodating for a student who is several thousand miles away from home and completely unused to the way things are done here." Allyna answered, completely truthfully yet again. It seemed to annoy Rita Skeeter to no end that there was no way to twist Allyna's words so far._

_Suddenly Allya felt a presence behind her and knew immediately that it was Severus. She felt her entire body relax. "If you'll excuse us, Miss Skeeter, Miss Wilson is needed by the Headmaster. I bid you good evening." Severus said in his monotoned, deadpan voice._

"_Oh, just one more thing, Professor. Would you and Miss Wilson consent to a picture together for our readers? It's so rare to get a picture of you, Professor, and I thought it would be nice to see how you are welcoming your newest student," Skeeter said, a smirk on her face._

_Severus sighed and said simply, "Very well."_

"_Wonderful, wonderful! Over here, dear!" the annoying woman said, grasping Allyna's wrist and pulling her towards one of the falls of satin that was clear of other people. Severus stood next to her, dourly facing the camera. Allyna smiled and stared into the camera, waiting for the flash. With a loud poof and a flash, the pictures were done. "Thank you, Professor, Miss Wilson." _

_And finally, they were alone. Severus took her elbow to lead her back towards the other students. "Meet me at the Astronomy tower at midnight," he hissed into her ear as he released her arm. She nodded almost imperceptibly. She was then surrounded by several young men who wished to dance._

_Allyna was not surprised in the least when Draco Malfoy was at the head of the pack. He bowed and kissed her hand, smart enough to leave his tongue out of it this time. She sighed but consented with a nod of her head and Draco placed his hand on her hip, his other grasping her hand. When the music began, they swung gracefully in an arc around the room. "Been practicing, I see," Draco said, his smirk a bit softer than usual._

"_Yes. Didn't want to embarrass Hogwarts, Slytherin or Professor Snape," Allyna said softly. _

_She noticed Draco gulp hard. "You...you look beautiful," he said quietly. Allyna would have sworn she saw a hint of a blush touching his cheeks. She smiled at him. _

"_Thank you, Draco. You look quite handsome yourself," she replied, making his blush deepen and he smiled, a true, honest smile. It made him seem infinitely more approachable and likeable. When the song ended, Allyna curtsied and Draco bowed. "Thank you for the lovely dance, Draco," she said softly. _

_He nodded and walked away, heading for the table filled with refreshments. Suddenly Allyna was presented with another dancing partner, this time one of Draco's friends, a lovely dark-haired boy named Blaize Zabini. He was graceful and quick and made her smile with witty repartee about Draco and the rest of the Malfoy clan, as well as his own mother. It was a well-known fact, he explained, that his mother married a string of men who quickly died and left her their lands and money. He kissed her fingertips as they broke from their dance._

_Next up were a complete surprise, the Weasley twins. A loud, rambunctious song began to play and Fred and George took turns galloping with her across half the room before, twirling her into the other twin's arms for another "gallop." It was so funny that it had Allyna laughing out loudly in the room. The sound of it caught the attention of many. It wasn't the polite, hidden-behind-the-hand giggle that so many of the girls practiced. No, this was a full-on, right from the guy belly laugh. And it made Severus' chest tighten with the happiness of the sound. He wanted to make her happy like that. _

_Severus felt himself getting a bit more and more impatient for midnight as he watched young wizard after young wizard as for Allyna's partnership in dancing. He made his rounds around the room, making sure no students snuck off to broom closets for a quick kiss or shag. By the time eleven-thirty rolled around, Severus felt anxious and frustrated. He wanted to ask Allyna to dance here in public, but knew it would be frowned upon. She was just too damned young for him, he knew, everybody else knew it, hell, he was pretty sure she knew it as well. His downtrodden thoughts were interrupted by none other than the Headmaster himself. _

"_Severus, I do believe it would do a world of good for you to ask Miss Wilson to dance before the evening is through. It will look good for that Skeeter woman and the Daily Prophet. Show her that you fully support Miss Wilson as a member of your House." Albus said, nodding towards the girl who was currently sipping from a glass of punch and was smiling at a little fourth year who'd she'd just finished dancing with. _

_Severus had to force a sigh. "Very well, Headmaster."_

_Severus pushed his way through the throngs of students and stood by Allyna's side. He pressed a hand over his heart and bowed to her. Completely surprised-after all, she hadn't truly expected him to dance with her in public, that's what the meeting in the astronomy tower was for later-she curtsied and took his offered hand. To the surprised gasps of the gathered students, and most of the teachers, Severus placed his hand on her waist, her hand tiny in his. As they had practiced so often, the moment the music began, they were whirling around the room. They didn't hear the whispered praise of two people dancing so well together. For it was obvious that they were well-matched dancing partners. Severus was a strong leader and Allyna looked graceful as a bird on the wind in Severus' arms. In fact, the student body all stepped back and cleared a large area of the floor as they watched their snarky potions master dance with the strange, kind girl from the States._

_Allyna was smiling up at him, this moment was everything she'd dreamed of. Even the clearing of the ballroom floor, with the students and teachers watching with hushed whispers of astonishment. At last, the music ended, and both of them were loathe to end their dance. But Severus removed his hands and stepped back, bowing to her again. She curtsied deeply, her chin resting on her chest. Suddenly there was applause, first from Albus and then continued by Professor McGonagall and then the rest of the staff and students began to clap as well. Severus took her hand in his for a moment and they both bowed/curtsied to their audience. _

_The remaining half-hour, Allyna danced with Ron, Neville and Harry. Only Ron and Neville seemed to have any skill, Harry tried hard, but just wasn't a very good dancer. But Allyna praised them all, if nothing else, they were good company and polite. As the bell began to toll midnight, the Great Hall began to empty. Allyna watched carefully for any stragglers as she slipped out the doors. She walked carefully to the Astronomy tower. She frowned when she noticed that it seemed pitch black but stepped inside anyways._

_The darkness was from the outside only. Once she stepped through the doorway, the room was filled with hundreds of floating fairy lights. They twinkled and slowly moved around the room as she watched. The room was not cold, even with the wide, open area of balconies that surrounded the room. There was no breeze, either, though Allyna could see swirling snow beyond the boundaries of the balconies. _

"_It's beautiful," she whispered. _

_A whisper of sound caught her attention and she turned to find Severus there, watching her. "Not more so than you are," he said. _

_Allyna blushed. "When did you do all of this?"_

"_Yesterday. I saw you as you were flying on that infernal hippogriff. You looked beautiful then, too. Like a goddess on the back of her steed," his words were filled with passion that he was holding back. _

_He walked to her and didn't stop himself when he laid a hand against her cheek, his fingers brushing over it light. Her skin was rose-petal soft and he wanted to wrap himself in the feeling of her skin. He watched as she slowly, cautiously raised a hand to stroke over his cheek as well. He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch, surprising both of them when he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. _

"_You are so beautiful, Allyna. Why would you want someone like me?" he whispered, truly baffled._

"_You are so much more than you see yourself as, Severus. You are blindingly brilliant, kind to me, we enjoy many of the same pursuits," she answered truthfully. _

"_I'm an ugly old asshole, Allyna," he said, surprised when she scoffed at him._

"_You are not ugly, Severus! You may not be considered classically handsome by some, but you have far more worth in your little finger than most of those foppish buffoons will ever have. You are not like them, Severus. You are, however, very striking, powerful and damn good looking when you smile, which is not often enough at all." _

"_I'm too old for you," he groused, his true fear coming out at last._

"_No, Severus, you are not. I'll have you know that my grandfather was older than my grandmother by thirty years. And theirs was a love like I've never seen. My grandmother was heartbroken when he died. Two of my favorite aunts have husbands that are fifteen or more years their senior. Besides all that, we're a witch and wizard, Severus. An age difference isn't going to matter all that much at 150." Allyna grinned up at him. _

_He didn't know how to respond. He stood there in surprise, just looking at her face for any hint of deceit, but of course, there was none. She was completely at ease with the age difference. She stepped closer to him. "Dance with me, Severus?" she whispered. _

_In a heartbeat, music filled the room, and he was holding her again. This dance was different than earlier. He held her closer, their hips pressed together, his arms wrapped around her tightly. As the song ended, Allyna smiled up at him again, and when he looked at her, his eyes were softer that she'd ever seen them, filled with an emotion she couldn't name._

_She brushed a hand over his cheek softly. "Kiss me, Severus. Kiss me and make this night perfect," she whispered to him. _

_And that's exactly what he did, wrapping her in his arms and drawing her close before sliding his fingers into her hair and yanking her lips against his. _


	18. Chapter 18

Sighing, Severus pulled away from her. It wouldn't do for her to be out much later. "I'll escort you back to your room, Allyna," he said softly, caressing her cheek one last time. She leaned into his fingers and nodded. She lifted her skirts and walked carefully down the Astronomy tower's steps and Severus followed behind her after vanishing his improvements to the tower. As Allyna made her way through the cold stone hallways, Severus watched her carefully, keeping an eye out for any other students out of bed. He watched as she shut the door behind her, stayed long enough to hear the click of the solid lock and the faint hum of the wards raising before he turned and stalked the corridors of Hogwarts, his blood still singing as his mind strayed to the thoughts of the night he'd shared with his Allyna.

Allyna, meanwhile, was humming to herself as she carefully removed the dress, hanging it in the wardrobe. She slid her feet out of the gorgeous shoes, glad of the cushioning charms that had been applied to it. Otherwise, she'd have had blisters the size of quarters on her heels from all the dancing. She unclasped the bra, placing it into a small mesh bag along with the garter belt and stockings. She left the panties on, and slid a long nightgown on overtop. She slid between the cool sheets of her bed, her mind replaying the night over and over again, especially Severus' kiss. She blushed as she snuggled deeper under the blankets. With a quick wave of her wand, the fire in the grate roared to life and she yawned.

She closed her eyes and was asleep in moments. Her dreams were filled with images of Severus: watching him move swiftly and gracefully with a blade in his hands, bent over a cauldron as he brewed, the sound of his voice as he lectured about a potion, and of course, the feel of his lips and body against hers.

Hours later, Severus was finally able to sleep, after drinking half a bottle of Ogden's finest. The fire whiskey dulled his senses enough that he couldn't think about Allyna, about anything, really. He slid into dreams of Lily, Allyna and the Dark Lord. But in his dreams, it was not Lily and her young son at the end of Voldemort's wand, it was his Allyna. His Allyna who screamed and begged, not for her life, but for the life of her and Severus' child. He heard the Dark Lord laugh, and then two flashes of green light. Allyna and the baby in the cradle were silenced forever.

Severus woke in a cold sweat, nearly shrieking for breath. He threw himself into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as he gagged, vomiting up every ounce of firewhiskey, punch and food he'd drunk and eaten the night before. He swiped a hand over his mouth and glared down at the Dark Mark plain on his arm. He hefted himself off the floor and threw himself into the shower, letting the water run as hot as possible, nearly scalding himself as he scrubbed and scrubbed himself clean, feeling each and every scar on his body and hating them.

He dressed in his darkest black frock coat, trousers and robes, the only color being a touch of white at the edges where his shirt peeked through. He entered the Great Hall, his eyes automatically searching for her. He saw her perched on the edge of the Slytherin table, picking at the breakfast on her plate. She looked quite sad and lonely sitting there all by herself. Suddenly Severus had an idea of what to get Allyna for Christmas and smiled to himself as he began to eat his own breakfast.

Suddenly there were screams and Severus and the others looked down to see that Pansy Parkinson had grabbed Allyna by the hair and yanked her backwards off the bench. Severus saw Pansy kick out at Allyna, hoping to break her nose, it looked like. But Allyna was quicker than Pansy supposed and gripped the girl's foot, yanking it hard and sending Pansy flying to the floor as well. Allyna moved swiftly to stand, knowing she had precious little time before Pansy began attacking. And she was right, as soon as Pansy was barely on her feet, she was sending hexes, jinxes and curses at Allyna.

But Allyna was no slouch with a wand, either. She countered every spell thrown her way, though Severus saw her yelp slightly when a hair-pulling hex yanked a hank of hair from her head. Before the teachers could get to the girls, Severus noticed that Allyna was hesitant to use any truly harmful spells, though Pansy was throwing them out left and right. Pansy hit Allyna with a hard "Expelliarmus" which knocked Allyna's wand from her hand. He saw panic in Allyna's eyes as Pansy threw a spell designed to hit multiple targets with slashes, a spell similar to Severus' own Sectumsempra. As if she recognized it, and with barely a thought to herself, Allyna's eyes went wide and horrified seconds before she shouted out "Protego Totalum!"

Before the eyes of every teacher and student in the hall, a flash of blue-white light in the form of a shield encased everyone in the hall. Everyone, except for Allyna herself. The spell hit her hard, throwing her backwards onto the floor, a hundred cuts all over chest, arms and face. She hit the floor hard, and lay there, her shield spell shimmering to a stop. She was coughing up blood, before Severus or any other teacher could reach her. "Severus, get her to Poppy, now!" Albus shouted at him. Severus yanked the girl up into his arms and hurried to the infirmary while Albus and the others dealt with the Parkinson girl and the other students.

Allyna continued to cough, small specks of blood spattering on her chin and onto his frock coat. "Hold on, Allyna, we're almost to the infirmary. Poppy will heal you right up," he said, soothingly. On the inside, his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. How had she thrown a shield that powerful? And wandless, no less! The strength of it had nearly thrown him back, as though nothing or no one was getting past it.

Severus was shouting for Poppy the second his feet hit the entrance of the infirmary. "Oh, Severus! What happened to the poor girl?" the Healer asked, as she moved to strip Allyna of her robes, vest and shirt. Severus looked away for a moment when he saw the slashes over Allyna's chest. "Got hit by a nasty hex, Poppy. And protected the entire student body from it. Everyone except herself. She took the full brunt of it." Severus watched as Poppy efficiently cleaned the cuts with her wand before she began dabbing essence of dittany over the cuts.

"Severus you do her other side," Poppy said, handing him another large bottle of dittany and a small cloth. He nodded and began to press the essence-covered cloth to Allyna's cuts on the right side of her body as Poppy did the left. The cuts smoked and hissed as the dittany touched them, but soon they began to fade. Now that what looked like the immediate danger was over, Poppy raised her wand over the unconscious girl and began to run a diagnostics spell. She hissed in anger when she saw the damage that had been done. "She's got a bit of internal bleeding, but nothing I can't fix, given some time. Inform Albus that Miss Wilson will be in the infirmary for a few days."

"Don't worry, Severus. Your new star pupil will be fine," she said, smiling at him. She'd always had a soft spot for Severus Snape, from the first time he'd limped into her infirmary after taking a particularly harsh beating from his father before school had even begun. The boy had barely made it through the sorting ceremony without collapsing. It was only after Lucius Malfoy had dragged him in that Severus realized that Poppy would never tell a soul what had happened.

He watched as Poppy poured blood-replenishing potion down Allyna's throat. The girl's color immediately went from chalky-grey to her normal pale, rose-tinted complexion. He breathed an internal sigh of relief at the sight. Exhausted, Severus pulled a chair next to Allyna's bedside. Under the blanket, where Poppy couldn't see, he took Allyna's hand, feeling all of about fifteen years old. How had he begun to care so quickly? He ran though their every meeting in his mind. And he realized that from the very first moment they touched, he had been drawn to her in some strange way. He wanted her, he wanted to protect her, and he wanted her to be his.

"Gods, woman. How do you manage to cause so much trouble without trying?" he whispered, squeezing her hand gently in his. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter and watched as her lips curved into a smile. She squeezed his hand gently before going limp again and he knew that she'd heard him and then fallen back into unconsciousness.

Within the hour, Albus had arrived, with news that Miss Parkinson was being sent to St. Mungo's for a mental evaluation and that Mad-Eye Moody himself was going to be speaking to her. "Though it seems to have been a case of extreme jealousy. Miss Parkinson saw Mister Malfoy dancing with our lovely Miss Wilson last night and considered Miss Wilson to be infringing on her territory."

Severus snorted. "That little twit has no hold over my godson, Albus. Draco despises the chit."

"Yes well, unfortunately Miss Parkinson decided to take her ire out on Allyna and in a spectacularly public way. Now tell me, Severus, what do you know about the shield Miss Wilson put up before being hit?" Albus asked the Potions Master.

"Truthfully, Headmaster, I've never seen anything like it. Not one that strong, anyways. I wonder if it comes back to her training from the grandmother she's mentioned to me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, the poor girl certainly seems to have quite a run of bad luck lately, especially in regards to Miss Parkinson. Maybe this isn't the first time she's needed to use a protection spell that strong. You should speak to her about it Severus. I do believe you've gained our Miss Wilson's trust." Albus patted Severus' shoulder before turning to leave the infirmary.

Severus rolled his eyes. If only the old man knew how he'd gained her trust. He was quite sure Dumbledore wouldn't be quite so happy if he knew his snarky Potions Master was in love with a student many years his junior. Severus jerked back in his chair for a moment. Wait...in love...with Allyna? He ran the thought through his head again and again...and every time it came back feeling right. Sweet Circe...he'd fallen in love with Allyna.


	19. Chapter 19

Allyna spent a few moments blinking sleepily before she fully opened her eyes and realized where she was. She groaned and tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed down by strong hands. She was enveloped by the scent of dried herbs, parchment and musk. She smiled and looked up to see Severus hovering over her, his hands still on her shoulders. "Severus," she breathed, smiling at him. She coughed and a goblet of water was almost instantly at her lips.

She nodded when she'd had enough to drink and he took the goblet away. "What happened?" she asked.

"After a rather spectacular battle with Miss Parkinson, you threw up a shield that encased everyone from the effects of a slicing spell...everyone EXCEPT you, Allyna. What the hell were you thinking?"

Allyna had the grace to blush. "I was thinking that no one else knew what the spell was and wouldn't have time to throw up a shield. It was instinctive to protect, Severus. I'm sorry. I thought I told you those of my bloodline were protectors?"

Severus merely sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Allyna reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "I am sorry, Severus."

Looking around quickly to make sure Madam Pomfrey was in her office, and with the hospital otherwise empty, Severus leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know you are. But don't EVER scare me like that again." He sighed as he slid a finger along some of the small scars now littering her bare arm. "I'm sorry about the scars, Allyna. Even the dittany didn't remove them."

"Will you think of me differently because I have scars, Severus?" she asked softly.

His head jerked up. "What? Of course not. Why would you think that? You've seen some of mine, and they are much, much worse."

She smiled. "Then I don't have anything to worry about, do I?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "You are such an odd woman."

She laughed. "As if you'd have me be any different. Now can I get out of here? I seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time in the hospital wing."

"I'll get Poppy. You stay right there, young lady," he teased as he stood and walked to Madam Pomfrey's office to knock on the door. Poppy Pomfrey opened the door and looked at Severus questioningly.

"Miss Wilson is awake and wishes to leave."

"Oh dear. I'm coming Miss Wilson!" Poppy called, grabbing a few potions from her cabinet before shutting, locking, and warding her office door. She hustled over to Allyna and looked down at her. "How are you feeling dear?"

"A bit sore, honestly, but I would really just rather go to my own room to recuperate, if possible, Madam. Hospitals make me twitchy." she grinned at the older woman.

Poppy laughed in return. "Very well, Miss Wilson. But I will be sending a house elf to check on you periodically throughout the day, at least once every hour. They will also be bringing you your meals that have been specifically approved by me. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Madam. Professor Snape, would you be willing to escort me back to my room?" Allyna asked, looking over at Severus. He scowled, but nodded, slipping easily back into his mask of indifference. When Poppy's back was turned, she grinned at him and he had a hard time not smiling back at her.

Poppy and Severus stepped outside of the curtained-off portion of her room to allow her privacy to dress. Allyna was happy to see her favorite pair of jeans, a soft warm green sweater and her moccasins. She pulled them up and tied them around her calves. She walked on silent feet out of the cubicle. "Ready when you are, Professor Snape."

He nodded and led the way out of the room. Allyna called goodbye to Poppy and hurried after Severus, her movements hindered a bit by the soreness of her muscles. She caught up with Severus just outside of the infirmary and was surprised when he placed a hand on her shoulder as if guiding her to her room, but knew that it was just a way of being able to touch her and know that she was safe and secure. She smiled at him and started humming to herself, which had Severus rolling his eyes at her. She grinned, seeing it, and sent a wordless pulse of emotion towards him, where he touched her shoulder.

Severus gasped and stared at her, his eyes dark and soft. "How did you do that?" he whispered.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just thought about how I feel about you and sort of directed it with my mind towards you." she explained.

He nodded and they continued walking. When they reached Allyna's room, it was almost time for lunch and the halls were deserted. So on impulse, Allyna leaned up and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Thank you, Severus," she said and he nodded. She watched as he turned and left, his robs billowing behind him. Allyna closed and locked the door behind her, hearing the wards go up with a strange buzzing sound that wasn't so much a sound as it was a feeling of them being there. She took off her moccasins and placed them in her wardrobe, and walked barefoot on a soft rug to her bookshelf. Her meager amount of books needed to be updated, she thought. Maybe next Hogsmeade weekend, she could hit one of the bookstores in town. She thought she'd heard that Flourish and Blotts had a smaller outpost here in town. And she could always order by owl, she supposed. She found a muggle fiction book she'd bought before coming and snuggled under the covers as she read. She admired the main character, a young woman named Jane Eyre, and her odd romance with Mr. Rochester.

She dozed off before she realized it and was jerked awake at the sound of a loud POP, the sound of a house elf arriving. She sighed happily when she saw the little creature was holding a tray of lunch. "Where would Miss like her tray?" it asked.

"On the desk, please. What's your name?" Allyna asked.

"Name is Twinkle, Miss. Is there anything else Miss needs?"

Allyna thought for a moment. "If it's not off of Madam Pomfrey's list, could I have a pot of hot chocolate?"

Twinkle smiled. "Is not off list. Twinkle be back in a moment. Please eat, Miss. You needs to keep up your strength. Professor Snape has sent potion for Miss to drink as well. May want to drink first so that food washes away bad taste."

Allyna nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Twinkle."

The little house elf bowed and with a loud POP was gone. Allyna stood and wandered to her desk where the tray was. True to Twinkle's word, there was a vial there filled with a strangely glowing blue liquid. A note was wrapped around it. She read it quickly

_Allyna,_

_This is a brew of my own making. It will help with the lingering soreness and stiffness of your muscles that were damaged by the slicing spell. It will also help with the shortness of breath and ache in your lungs. Try to figure out what's in it, I'll quiz you on it later. _

_-S. Snape_

Allyna drank the potion down. She was glad that there was food to eat, afterwards, because it was rather awful tasting. As she drank, she thought of what she tasted. Mint, some kind of berry, a hint of sage...she would write it down and think on it more later. For now, her stomach was protesting and hungry, and it growled it's displeasure.

She lifted the lid off of the tray and found a large bowl of chicken soup packed with noodles, a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise, a bowl of sliced peaches, and a large piece of chocolate cake. She sat at her desk and sampled the soup. It was delicious and as she began to eat, she heard Twinkle reappear with her pot of chocolate and a mug for it. "Thank you. Twinkle. The meal looks and tastes wonderful. I was wondering, however, if you could find a catalogue of books to order by owl post?"

"Of course, Miss. Will have Missy Hermione bring it with your assignments, as Professor Dumbledore has asked her to do." Twinkle said, and was gone.

"Excellent." _Oh, I do hope Hermione's not too bothered by getting my assignments, _Allyna thought, as she continued eating her meal. When she was finished, her stomach was comfortable full. She curled up on the armchair in front of the fire her pot of hot chocolate keeping warm on the hearth. She opened Jane Eyre and immersed herself in the Victoria England muggle world.

Hours later, after having finished Jane Eyre and started reading another book, the same Interview with the Vampire that Severus had been reading a few days ago, there was a knock at Allyna's door. She smiled and opened the door, and was happy to see Hermione there, with Luna in tow. "Luna, Hermione, hi! Come in, please!" Allyna stepped back so that the two girls could come in.

"Oh, your room is lovely, Allyna," Hermione exclaimed. "It's so much nicer having the stone walls panelled with wood, it makes the room seem more homey, doesn't it?"

Allyna nodded. "It does, it also helps to keep the room a bit warmer, especially since I'm used to warmer temperatures than this. Winter in England is far different than winter where I was from."

"Your bathroom is enormous!" came Luna's observation as she peeked into Allyna's bathroom. Luna sighed appreciatively over the claw foot bathtub. "You are so lucky to have your own bathroom, Allyna."

Allyna smiled. "You're welcome to come use the bathtub when you want, Luna."

Luna smiled and skipped over to her friend. "And your room is mysteriously nargle-free. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hmm...must be the wards Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape put up, then," Allyna said, looking over as Hermione perused her shelf of books. "I know, I'm sadly lacking in reading material right now. That's why I asked Twinkle to have you bring me that owl-order book catalogue."

"If you need something to read now, I'm perfectly willing to lend you something to read, minding you don't injure it at all." Hermione said, grinning. She could tell from the well-loved books on the shelf that ripping, staining or otherwise destroying a book (such as Harry or Ron were prone to) was the least thing on Allyna's mind when enjoying a book.

"That would be amazing, thank you. And thank you so much for bringing my assignments. Madam Pomfrey forbade me from classes tomorrow and since we leave for Holiday break day after that, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get them before we left." Allyna spoke quietly.

"Oh, and we'll exchange presents tomorrow before we leave!" Hermione said, smiling at her new friend. "Where will you be spending the holidays, Allyna?"

Allyna sighed. "Well, while I'd much rather stay here and study, I'm afraid my father has ordered me home for the holidays."

"But aren't you of age, legally, in both the muggle and wizarding world?" Luna said, a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I am. But unfortunately, he's got guardianship over me until I'm twenty-one or married, because of some stupid blood-law my mother insisted upon." Allyna explained.

"Oh!" both girls exclaimed, now they understood. As a blood-law-bond, Allyna's father had to do what had been contracted, otherwise he would become very ill, or possibly even die. "However did she manage that?" Hermione wondered under her breath.

But Allyna heard her and grinned. "My mother had a tendency to be a wily one. She probably slipped it in right before he signed the blasted marriage license."

"Wait, so your Father's not your real father?" Luna asked.

"Caught that, huh? No, he's not. I'm not sure who my real father is, except for the fact that he was a pureblood wizard from England. My mother traveled here when she was sixteen for a holiday with her best friend. She met him, they played the game and she paid. She went home four months pregnant with me. When she met the man I call father, he had to agree to her blood-bonds. Since we were the ones with the fortune, at least, a small fortune, he agreed. He's tripled that fortune now, but I hold the majority of it in trust until I'm twenty-one. He can't touch it. But trust me, he's got his own fortune that would rival that of the Malfoys, from what I hear."

Both girls, sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at her. Then Hermione began to laugh and Allyna looked at her strangely. "Just think, Draco can't brag about being the richest kid in Hogwarts anymore!" and then Hermione laughed all the harder, leaning back on the bed. An hour later, Allyna sent Luna and Hermione off to dinner. Twinkle brought her a meal of more soup, a plate of poached salmon with dill sauce, roasted potatoes and spinach, and a slice of chocolate-covered cherry cake.

Allyna worked on her homework for a short while, writing out a potions essay for Severus. She missed him, smiling slightly as she thought of the scent of him again. Parchment. Dried herbs. Musk. They suited him, she thought, dipping her quill into the ink again. Finally finished, and more than a little tired, Allyna changed into her nightgown and slipped into the warmed blankets of the bed. She allowed sleep to claim her and dreamt of Severus again.

In the darkest part of the morning, there was a loud rush of sound, and Allyna jerked awake to see Severus stepping out of the fireplace. He looked paler than usual and his eyes flashed to hers. "Severus?" she whispered and he slumped into her armchair, his head cradled in his hands.

"We have a very serious problem, Allyna." were the first words out of his mouth. And they scared Allyna to the core of her being. What had happened now?


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, folks, this chapter is why my stories are rated MATURE. I will put a line where the mature scene starts and ends, so you can skip over it if you feel the need to. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter either way.**

**~J.**

* * *

Allyna slid from the bed and padded across the cold stone floor to kneel in front of Severus. She took his hands from his face and whispered his name. He looked at her, fear in his eyes. "What happened, Severus?"

He surprised them both when he pulled her up into his lap, holding her close to prove to himself that for now she was safe. "Draco sodding Malfoy sent Lucius a letter. Talking all about the duel with Miss Parkinson. Including the fact that you wandlessly threw up a shield that knocked back half the students and kept them from being hit by a slicing hex. Allyna, the Dark Lord, he's going to want you now. He likes to collect what is powerful, useful. In fact I just came from a meeting with him and Lucius. He wants to find a way to get you to meet with him, by fair means or foul."

"What do you mean?" Allyna asked, her fear like a fist of ice in her stomach.

"I mean he wants to see how powerful you are, whether you come willingly or not," Severus spat. He sighed and rested his head against Allyna's "I don't know how to get you out of this, Allyna. I've told Dumbledore, but there is little he can do for now. The Dark Lord will try to acquire you, most likely some time during the holiday break. I promise I will do what I can to keep you safe. But I cannot promise anything beyond that, do you understand? I will do what I have to to protect myself as well."

Allyna's head jerked back and she stared into Severus' eyes. "Do you think I would ask for anything else. I've told you before, Severus, but I will tell you again. The line of my people are healers, Dreamweavers, nurturers and most of all, protectors." She slid a hand along his cheek. "I would ask no less of you than to stay alive, however possible."

She laid her head on his shoulder and hummed softly to him, her fingers running through his hair until he eventually relaxed a little. "You go to your father's tomorrow, yes?"

She nodded. "Though he said he wants to introduce me to the families of some of the people he works with at the Ministry now." Allyna sighed, she was not looking forward to meetings with some of these people, they were the exact kind of people that Allyna despised: entitled, rude and arrogant.

Severus stood, leaving Allyna's arms.

"My job,' he paused as if to find the right words. "It isn't easy. And every moment I put lives in danger."

Severus unbuttoned his cuff and slid it back to reveal the undulating Dark mark. "If your life was put in danger because of this wretched blight—I could never forgive myself Allyna. Not ever."

Allyna, sitting back on her heels, briefly gazed at the Mark. What captivated her so was not the dark magic that afflicted his sculpted skin; but the piercing black eyes that held so much passion looking down on her from his full height.

Acting as if Snape's outstretched arm was there to aid her, Allyna gripped his forearm and stiffly rose to her feet. The potions and rest had helped, but the soreness was taking hold no longer in her muscles. Resting a hand between her breasts, she knew that it was the heart that had begun aching.

"Allyna." Severus eyes burned as she placed her slender fingers over his firm chest. "Please don't."

"I don't know what these dark times hold…" she began.

"I won't have any of these words from you. You are strong, and brave, and more cunning than I've seen from this House in decades." He stood away from Allyna's reaching hand. "The Dark Lord is persuasive, but there are ways to deceive even him."

Her eyes changed with sharp attention, "You have a plan, don't you?"

Severus raised his chin, making his nose more prominent. He looked every bit the Potions Master.

"You will not like it. But it may be the only way to protect you. And given your father's past endeavors (he sneered at the word), I will not enlist the help of that man."

"I'm listening. What do I need to do Severus?"

Hearing his name roll from her tongue as easily as if she breathed life into it; was beginning a deep warming effect somewhere below where Allyna's hand had been placed over his heart. His thoughts became hazy. Turning his eyes towards her standing frame, he'd forgotten the hour until he saw she was clothed in naught but her nightclothes. "My apologies. The hour is late. We shall continue in the morning."

To Allyna's astonishment, her Head of House strode towards the bedroom door tugging his sleeve back in place. As she turned the protest, to at least find out what his arrangements were… Suddenly, he turned around.

"I take breakfast in my study during Holiday. Meet me there in the morning." And then the door was closed and the wards back in place.

Stunned, feeling a bit bereft, Allyna folded her knee on the bed and lowered herself down—still staring dumbly at the door. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she shivered. It was cold. Mostly from the fire being only embers, but the knotted fist of dread that seemed to be hammering itself deeper into her gut.

-POP-

"Potion for the Miss." It was little Twinkle, the house elf.

She thanked the house elf softly and tipped the vial quickly down her long throat. "Twinkle. Would you request a light sleeping draught from Professor Snape please?"

The little elf's eyes seemed to widen all the more with the tiniest gasp. "As Miss asks, Twinkle will obey."

The potion she had swallowed started to ease the residual pain from Pansy's attack. She slipped down her nightgown and pressed the tips of her fingers against the indentations. Faded, but tender. Madame Pomfery was an efficient woman with such a big heart. There would definitely be a gift under her tree from Allyna this year.

There was another –POP—and Twinkle was back in Allyna's quarters.

The elf didn't look up at the tall, blonde girl. Instead she squeaked and raised a piece of parchment out as high as her tiny limb would reach.

Allyna quirked an eyebrow and received the note and read his words:

'_Miss Wilson,_

_Go. To. Bed. _

_No potion is necessary. Breakfast will be early._

_-S.S.'_

"Twinkle." She raised her voice at the tiny creature more than she has meant to. Twinkle shook terribly underneath her plain frock. "Wait there a moment. Then you will take me to Professor Snape's quarters."

The house elf's shaking abruptly stopped, and she looked up at the girl. "You want Twinkle to break Hogwarts rules?"

Allyna's determined expression softened as she bent down to look as eyelevel as possible with Twinkle. "No Twinkle, I am not wanting you to break any rules here at Hogwarts. I am simply asking you to pop me to where my Head of House is because it is very important."

The elf thought for a moment. "Miss is _asking_? Because it's _important_?"

"Yes Twinkle."

"Then Twinkle will. Because important is Important!" The elf looked just as pleased and determined as Allyna had moments before.

With a toss of her dark green nightgown, Allyna thought her long white gown would be better suited for the drafty dungeons. It had long sleeves that covered to the wrists, and lace that buttoned against the top of her throat. All her scars were covered. With a wave of her wand, slippers slid gently to cover her feet; and grabbing the piece of parchment in her wand hand Allyna grasped the other with Twinkle's.

"Alright Twinkle."

-SNAP- they were gone.

-POP- Allyna's slippered feet were back on solid stone. Twinkle shifted uneasily and she whispered, 'Call Twinkle's name if Miss needs her."

Allyna smiled and mouthed a thank you. And the little house elf was gone. Her eyes began easing around the room. It was quiet. The stones gave way to soft rugs thrown against them. Allyna liked the warm rugs. They were enchanted to give warmth when touched. Slippers were slid off and her toes skimmed against the surface. They felt Heavenly!

Her eyes were adjusting to the room. It seemed to yawn wider as she looked around. A hearth was burning adjacent to a silk covered bed. Crystals blazed where logs should have been. Allyna was enchanted to come closer to the flames and peer in to their warm, magical depths. The fire had an animation of its own. Writhing and burning with such loveliness, that is was difficult to pull her eyes away when footsteps behind her stopped short.

"Miss. Wilson." came the only words from the room's darkness.

Allyna didn't dare turn around. She couldn't face that voice. Not when the tone sounded so displeased.

"You shouldn't sign your parchments as if you were a boat in the British Navy, Professor."

-silence-

"S.S. is attributed to all steam power vessels."

-resounding silence-

"You are not a boat. Are you Severus?"

Allyna turned to find a robed Potions Master inches away from her. She could feel the heat from his freshly washed skin. And a drop of water splashed against her bare foot that had dripped form the end of his wet hair.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss Wilson?"

Now it was her turn to be silent. A large clock somewhere struck the hour. Three reverberations, and then silence.

Glancing over Severus' shoulder, Allyna pulled at the delicate lace of her nightgown. Small serpents had been etched with a fine hand at the wrist before tufts of spidersilk-lace dropped down a few inches. The same stitching applied to the collar and throat pieces. Her throat seemed to have collected heat and was now overly warm. She moved her bare feet from the warmth of the rugs and stood against cold stone.

"I couldn't sleep." She muttered, brushing away her long hair and pressing her shoulders firmly back.

Severus' eyes did not waver. They held hers in such a way that was painful for her to look into them.

"I highly doubt you came here to the dungeons to ask for a bedtime story or to discuss my choice in parchment signature. Just what do you think you are doing?"

"The sleeping draught."

"Unnecessary."

"Don't make me go back to my room?"

"Unavoidable."

"Will you stop this Severus Snape!" Allyna raised her voice and dropped her hands in fists at her side.

"Don't look at me like that."

The fire glowed around the edges of Snape's figure—a gash of impenetrable shadow. But she knew the set of his mouth and the long nose punctuating the half-lidded dark eyes. He was sneering at her.

"I don't know why I'm here." came her small, dulcet voice. "I just…I'm leaving tomorrow, and…" With shoulders slumped forward, Allyna looked miserable.

Severus saw the days, the weeks of being at Hogwarts written on her exhausted face. Rejected by her own housemates, she carried a lonely heart beneath that lovely silk gown. What a charming, innocent girl. She had protected others, healed hurts, and smiled every day. But the set of her shoulders showed just how tired and lonely she was. His heart squeezed. The Dark Lord would surely want to acquire her. Such a precious little thing with power beyond measure. She didn't even know the power she wielded over himself.

Without realizing it, Severus found himself before her with his hand outstretched. She didn't grasp it.

Instead, a glossy wet tear marked his palm.

Allyna was crying.

He'd seen students cry before. In fact, he took great glee in making students sob. But these tears, so quiet—so gentle. He could not find any joy in them.

Sliding his long, deft fingers from her wrists up her trembling arms, and following her lines up around her neck and reaching into her hair—Severus Snape, Potions Master, pulled Allyna in as she shed tears against the exposed skin of his neck. "You really shouldn't be here, Allyna."

Arms worked their way around his waist and gripped tight. Her tears continued silently.

Had he ever been hugged? Had he ever been cried on? Had he ever not cared this much about either? His arms lengthened around her, tousling into her hair and holding her closer. He wanted to be bathed in all the tears she had. He wanted to feel her body shake with joy against him instead of sorrow. That this flaxen hair would spread out across his bed and his body—

His mouth was wet, and warm, and delicious—tasting like crisp apples and wine. Intoxicating.

Who had begun the kiss? Who's hands were gripping hair and skin and making sweet caresses? Where was the bed?

"Allyna, Merlin—we can't—"

"Shut. Up." Her cold fingers pressed against the sides of his face as she drew him in for a silencing kiss.

* * *

Her back found the rugs. Warm against hard stone floor; hard and steady.

Allyna was pulling the buttons to her gown away from her throat as quickly as her hands would let her.

They seemed to have mind of their own; wanting to touch every exposed surface of Severus' milk-pale skin.

A dizzy humming blazed over her. Severus felt it too. He could barely think, let alone distinguish what was happening. He felt the intensity of her emotions. She couldn't seem to control the intensity of her energy.

"Severus. Please—," came her soft voice beneath him, and her hands firmly pulled his body closer to hers. She rocked shaking hips up against his abdomen, exhaling the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It seemed a shame to ruin such a lovely night gown that she wore—but the buttons were far too complicated. He would mend it in the morning.

Severus' robe was disheveled and slung off one shoulder, exposing the contorted marks. But when a man and a woman meet with such passion, all things are beautiful. He yanked Allyna up from the floor and pulled her to straddle him across his lean thighs. Allyna's trembling fingers softly stroked each scar across his back, easing down the rest of his dark robe. Feeling her adoration was healing, it was almost worth every ounce of agony he had endured to receive them.

"Allyna." his voice pained to stay steady.

With glassy eyes and kiss-bruised lips, Allyna looked into Severus' face.

"I will not do this unless you ask me to. I must hear you ask." It seemed a little late for permission, but he would not have her regret anything that happened while with him. She must remain safe.

She blinked, wondering at how he could ever have thought that she didn't want to have him touch her like this.

"You must ask me." against his will, Severus' voice shook.

"I'm asking you Severus Snape. Please? Let me take you into me?"

How could she know what to say to make the dam break? Perhaps it was her sweet tone, her pleading eyes, or her parting lips that made all of the Potion Master's decorum and self-discipline fall by the wayside.

Taking a firm grip on the nape of her neck, Snape brought Allyna's mouth to his once more. And very carefully, he reached his hand beneath her and through her legs. A cry escaped her mouth and into his as they both realized how wanting she was. Slick across his fingers, and swollen. He had to remember to breathe, he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't.

"Allyna, you may feel some discomfort. But I am here. I will help you. You must listen to me."

Mouth open, and shaky breath that kissed his face; she nodded.

Gently, Severus rubbed the tender skin. It was sensitive, and it made her shake more. Keeping his fingers soft, he touched her opening. Her muscles clenched around his finger, pulling hard.

"Oh Severus, don't tease me. It hurts. Is it supposed to hurt?"

He held her closer, draping her upper body against him. "You must relax. Pleasure happens like this. Let it roll over you as an ocean. If you fight against it, it will fight against you too."

She drew a quivering lung full of air. With the exhale, she uncoiled her abdomen; allowing his finger to move deeper, feeling the suppleness inside.

Allyna didn't know that it could feel this delicious. The sounds she heard from deep within his chest as he opened new desires within her, made her eyes lull back and her mouth want to cover his again and again.

All too soon she heard his voice say that she was ready, and he reclined her back down on the soft comfort of the heated rugs. Wide, strong hands followed her contours over her collarbones, down each breast, grooved against her ribcage, and gripped either side of her hips. Her eyes followed his hands, loving the view of his enjoyment of her. She felt bare and every part of herself visible to his approving eyes. Severus Snape adored what he saw. Every line, every freckle, every curve. He caught her eyes staring down at the part of himself that ached for her. The part of himself that he kept the tightest rein over at every moment. There were no reins now. And he saw how she liked it. It's organic curve, wanting her. To pleasure her and take away sorrows. She saw how it parted the dark, glossy hair at its base, and came stretching out towards her.

"What do I do?" she asked.

Laying over her and lengthening across her beautiful form, Severus replied, "Let your body do as it wishes. I will be here to protect you."

Allyna bit her bottom lip and raised her hips closer, shaking with excitement and just a hint of nerves.

Severus lifted her thigh to open her wider. Slowly, slowly, he must stay in control of himself. Her eyes did not leave his. Even as he held himself and dipped slowly into her sweetness to cover the tip. She was so warm. He groaned and slid into her wetness.

"Open to me. I will keep you safe. That's it, slow your breathing."

She smiled up at him. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. "You have not been touched like this before?" he asked, unmoving, thighs poised and taught.

Allyna shook her head, no.

"This part will give you some discomfort, so listen to me." He whispered into her ear. Severus leaned down on his elbows and held himself above her. He stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers; pushing deeper against the barrier between them. Distracting her with his kiss, he released and pressed several times, until he felt it start to give way. With a deep press of his hips, he buried himself between Allyna's legs and her back arched violently. "Severus!" she gasped.

"Stay still. Stay still, my love. Let the pain pass. After this, you may move and not be hindered."

With several breaths coming softer than the last, Allyna ventured to raise and lower her hips against Severus.

Reaching forward, she pressed Severus into a sitting position. Warmth ran down from her, and even though her eyes held tears, she caressed him with such love. "Hold me." And his arms wrapped around her as her body gripped him within. He was strong and thick and let her become accustomed to the feelings she was experiencing. A guiding hand would keep her balanced or touch her, bringing a new intensity. Words were unnecessary, because everything they had to say they touched instead with their souls.

Allyna's cries had suddenly changed, and they came quicker than before. Realizing that she cried for something that she had no idea how to achieve, gave Severus the moment he had been waiting for. Easily changing rhythms, he guided her hands around his neck and shoulders.

"Hold tight. I want to bring you as close as I can, Allyna."

"Mmmmmm hmm. Sever—Ah!" was all she could manage.

Instead of continuing with her favored up and down rhythm, Severus tilted ever so slightly. He pushed into her at an angle, listening to the slick, wet sounds of her enjoyment. He couldn't hold on, not with her calling in harsh whispers each syllable of his name.

"Allyna—I'm going to—come with me—" He cried out hoarsely.

Allyna shook apart in his arms as she cried out and lights burst behind her eyes.

* * *

Time seemed to still as they laid together on the magic-warmed rug. Severus' face was buried in the junction between her shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent of her hair as he came back to earth. Allyna still trembled with aftershocks, her fingers buried into the dark strands of Severus' hair. She smiled when she felt him press soft kisses along her throat. She felt almost bereft when he slid out of her and sat up, her body cooling quickly in the cold dungeon air. She gasped when he stood and picked her up from the floor, carrying her to the bed and placing her gently on it.

She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he crossed to the other side of the bed and slid under the blankets, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his naked body. She sighed and pushed back against his warmth. Completely exhausted, and definitely no longer needing a sleeping potion, she whispered his name as she fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have to say an amazing Thank You to my fantastic friend Corrie, who has been helping me with this chapter and the last chapter. Honestly, besides a few paragraphs and a bit of re-wording, this chapter is all her! Unfortunately, she doesn't have a FF.N account, so I can't send you to go read her stuff, but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and know that I'll be passing reviews along to her because she loves reading them just as much as I do!**

**~J. **

* * *

The next morning, Severus lay in bed, looking down at Allyna. Sometime during the night, she'd managed to push him onto his back and lay her upper body over his chest, her ear to his heart. He ran his fingers through the long length of her hair, wishing with all his heart that they could just lay there like this forever. No more war, no more fight, no more dealing with two masters who did not care for him other than how they could manipulate and use him. He growled in his chest at the thought of either of them using Allyna as they did him.

The arm he had around her waist tightened and he drew her closer as if to protect her from the world. He heard her sigh and her breathing changed to the pattern of wakefulness. He watched her mesmerizing eyes blink a few times before opening. Her golden orbs met his coal black ones and he watched as her lips curved into a smile. She reached up and ran the tips of her fingers over his cheek before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Good morning, Severus," she whispered.

He cupped her chin gently with his fingertips and kissed her back. "Good morning." He stood and walked over to gather their clothing from the night before. He wandlessly cast a "reparo" on her gown to repair the lost buttons before he tossed it to her. She shimmied into it before sitting up to put on her slippers. She blushed when he knelt beside the bed, taking each ankle gently and sliding her slippers onto her feet. He knelt there for a moment longer, and she reached out to run her fingers through his thick, dark hair. He moved to lean over her and kiss her again.

"As fond as I now am of that nightgown, I do believe it would be a good thing for you to call for Twinkle to take you back to your room to collect some proper attire for breakfast," he said, his fingers trailing along her eyebrows, the line of her nose and her soft cheeks, as if absorbing the texture of her skin and imprinting her face into his memory.

She frowned, but nodded. He smirked. "Trust me, I'd much rather have you all to myself sans clothing today, but there are things we must do to keep you safe, Allyna. That is of the utmost importance to me, do you understand?"

"I understand, Severus."

He gripped her arms and pulled her up, making her stumble into his arms with a squeal. He laughed, as she pummeled his chest with her little fists. "Beast!" she growled, before joining him in laughing and grinning up at him. He kissed her soundly before releasing her and shouting out "Twinkle!"

With a pop, Twinkle stood there, eyes wide. "Miss is still here?"

Allyna blushed and Severus cleared his throat. "Twinkle, will you please take Miss Wilson back to her room to change? And then have breakfast brought to my study?"

The little house elf gave a quick nod, and took Allyna's hand. They arrived quickly in Allyna's room, and Twinkle gave Allyna a strange look. "Miss is sure last night was Important?"

Allyna blushed but nodded furiously. "Beyond Important, Twinkle." The house elf nodded and popped out of existence, most likely to prepare breakfast for delivery in Severus' study.

Sighing, and feeling a little sore, Allyna hurried to her armoire and pulled out her clothes, deciding on a warm plum-colored sweater her father had sent when he'd learned of what had happened to her belongings in the Slytherin dorms. A pair of comfortable denim jeans, warm knee-high socks and her calf-height moccasins completed her outfit. She slid the charm Dumbledore had given her around her throat, then brushed out her hair, letting it fall down her back, swinging against her spine.

She opened her door, feeling the wards go down, then listening to them buzzing as she shut the door and they reactivated. She walked quietly through the hall to the doorway that housed Severus' private quarters. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a fully dressed, and well-rested looking Severus. She smiled at him and he motioned her inside. The second the door was closed, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him return the gesture.

"Come Allyna, breakfast awaits."

"I think I'd much rather have you," she said cheekily, making him chuckle.

She squeaked in surprise when his arms around her waist tightened and he lifted her over his shoulder, making her laugh. He put her down with a thump into her chair and she pretended to be glared daggers at him. Entirely ineffective, when she was still giggling. He poured her a mug of tea before gesturing to the platter in the middle of the table so that she could serve herself. He raised an eyebrow at her when she took his plate instead and began to fill it with his favorite foods.

"How did you know what I like?" he asked, surprised.

"I spend most of my mornings people-watching, Severus. Usually the "people" happens to be you," she said softly, blushing. He reached out and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each fingertip gently. Allyna smiled softly and set the serving utensil down on the ceramic plate with barely a clatter. Heat began to curl inside her breakfast-hungry stomach. _Perhaps it wasn't breakfast she was hungry for_? She blushed.

Severus didn't miss the pinking of her alabaster cheeks. His eyes darkened and the mouth that was so used to sneering pulled itself to the side in the most attractive smirk. "I saw that." He purred. "It is most becoming on you, my dear."

Allyna dipped her head to one side and tossed a strand of hair behind her shoulder. Reddening all the more, but wearing it as a badge of pride instead of one that spoke of shyness. "You must be the most underestimated man to ever have lived Severus Snape." A flutter of thick eyelashes and her lips damp with tea, Allyna gifted him with a dulcet laugh.

"If you only knew." Severus focused on his plate, moving it contents for a moment and then pushing it all together to the side. "We must speak of other matters now. I think we both know what sort of dangers you must face being away from Hogwarts at this time."

Allyna sipped her tea quietly, her face starch-white and blank.

"The Dark Lord is cunning and intelligent; constantly vigilant for his ends to take the upper hand once again. He is a patient man Allyna; but his patience wears thin with bloodlines that are so inbred you have deranged witches and wizards like Bellatrix LeStrange on the loose. But he also has much more sinister powers rallying behind him. Things that not even your precious books tell of."

His pause gave Allyna time to finish her small breakfast, and push it aside. Realizing that she would rather not have the house elves coming to clean Severus' study, she rose quietly and began clearing away the plates. Severus watched her carefully, his face sallow and firm, not giving any of his thoughts away.

"Please tell me, then, what have you thought of to keep me safe as well as not reveal who you truly are?" her back was turned as she laid the plates back on the serving trays. A plate of sweet breads caught her eye, and she brought it back to the table. "More tea?"

Allyna wordlessly filled the tea pot with steaming water and poured out two full cups for each other them.

He loved watching her be so at home within his space. He hated company, but this was something else. Her presence sweetened his spirits.

"You will not like the arrangements I have made. But you must trust me. Do you?"

"Trust you?" she asked, blowing on her tea.

He nodded.

"Implicitly." Without hesitation she said it.

Severus slid a non-descript potions bottle across the table. "Drink."

Allyna uncorked it, held it to her lips with slight pause, and downed its contents. She quickly recognized the bitter taste of a contraception potion. "I was expecting to brew my own, but I'm _certain_ you keep a few vials of this lying around."

"Hardly. That will make certain that what happened last night may continue, without consequences—should you wish it." The last of the sentence was quieter than he began. Allyna could tell he did not regularly make a habit of enjoying such things.

"Thank you Severus. I would very much wish it." Her eyes sparkled.

All but Severus' eyes were unreadable. It was the onyx eyes that burned with such fire that told her he was incredibly pleased with her answer and her honesty. He said nothing, only passed her another parcel—a box this time. "Open it."

With delicate fingers Allyna unlatched the box and lifted the lid. There, pressed against soft green velvet was a coiled chain of goblin wrought silver. The largest emerald she had ever laid eyes on gleamed up from the folds, surrounded in the cold embrace of a silver serpent. She blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"An heirloom from one of the original Founders—Salazar Slytherin. As I am head of Slytherin House, they are mine to do what I will. I see fit to give this to you for protection."

"But I have the one that Dumbledore gave to me. Isn't this—it this not too much Severus? I couldn't rightly take something so precious." Allyna's voice was breathy with surprise.

"The one that the Headmaster gave to you signals harm; merely alerts that the wearer is in some danger. This, however,' he gestured towards the emerald, 'protects against harm to the mind. Curses, hexes, potions, it matters not. Nothing that can be conjured against your mind can harm you Even the Imperious curse cannot ensnare your mind.. If you are wearing this jewel it will be a ward that cannot be penetrated."

"From my understanding, Salazar Slytherin would be in some wanting of a charm against such attacks. He wasn't the most popular old boy, was he?" Allyna smirked. She held the necklace into the morning light and watched the heated deep green fire shine back at her. A smile crossed her lips without thinking.

Severus was behind her in a moment, easing the spun silver over the glossy golden crown of her head and laid it behind her pale neck. He brushed a kiss at her nape and let her hair fall back in place. "Do not remove it."

Allyna nodded her consent. It would stay where he had placed it until he himself removed it.

-POP-

"Twinkle has come to fetch the Miss. Miss's father has had her trunks sent to the Great Hall for holiday."

"But—" Allyna stood tenderly. "But we need more time. Severus, we haven't talked about—"

"Yes, it seems your Holiday has come sooner than expected. Go Miss Wilson; I will send you your lessons by owl."

Twinkle reached for her hand without raising her eyes. "And Twinkle,"gruffed the Professor. "your task is to serve and protect Hogwarts. That includes its students as well little elf."

"As the Professor commands." Her small voice affirmed.

"Have a pleasant Holiday, Miss Wilson."

He was so formal. As straight and as pressed as his waistcoat and trousers. Allyna could read nothing of his expression.

"Pleasant Holidays, Professor."

And then she was gone.

The stone of his study drew around him as he turned to searched through the leaded glass windows for something, anything to occupy his thoughts. Severus swept the tray of discarded dishes to the floor in despair; sending the platters crashing across the unforgiving floor.

He knew what he must do to keep his Allyna safe. Yes, she was his. The Dark Lord had left him bereft once before and ripped his heart out with malignant promises. Not again. Not with Allyna Wilson. She was his to protect this time, and would not be used and lost and extinguished with nothing more than a blinding green light to mark the end of her existence.

As night came, he thought of her on the train. In the darkness, his mind worked over the plot he had devised. He stared into the blazing crystals of the fireplace, a glass of Ogden's finest in his hand and remembered every touch, every whisper, every sigh, every scent of his Allyna. And prayed to every god he could name that this time, the one he loved would outlive him, because he knew he could not bear to exist in a world without her.


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry this has taken awhile to get posted. I recently moved and am now acting as nanny to my 2yr old and 7month old nieces. So I haven't been getting as much time to write as I had in the past. Also, the last few chapters have been amazingly been created with the help of my wonderful friend Corrie! **

**~J.**

* * *

Little Holly Whitwood stood in front of the large paned train windows that was across from her family's private compartment. She was ever so glad that at the Holidays, parents were permitted to travel with their student-children home from Hogwarts. It was lovely to see Hogwarts covered in crisp, white snow. Her breath tickled the glass and she smiled, drew a pleasant face in the warm fog on the window, and turned to go back into the compartment.

"It's amazing the likes of some of the families they let into Hogwarts. Window-lickers most of them." The Malfoys came striding down the narrow passage with Draco's polished voice too close for the raised volume he used. "At least _some_ have the money to _buy_ respect." Draco bit the last syllable and spit it towards Holly's closed face. "The little Whitwood girl. With all her daddy's nice money. Would make a fine piece to my collection."

Holly pressed inside the small room as Draco hissed quietly at her.

"Happy Christmas to the Whitwood family." sung Lucius Malfoy. "We look forward to your quaint little sweets this year, Duke." And gesturing toward Holly's tightlipped father with his snake-head cane, Mr. Malfoy walked on towards their own Slytherin green-and-silver train compartment.

Duke Whitwood reached past his youngest daughter and slid the cabin door closed, guiding Holly to sit next to him and her older sister Olga.

"You're so lucky you've already graduated." Holly grimaced to her sibling.

Olga scoffed. "I still have to deliver two-dozen chocolate frogs and acid pops to the Malfoy Manor every other week. I don't think creepy quite describes the way I feel about _that_ particular errand."

The girls' mother, Mrs. Honey Whitwood, was seated pleasantly at the far corner of the cabin repining her large poinsettia hat. "Our shoppe elves have all the orders handled until the end of school break. So from now until then, we are going to your Grandmother's Chateau in France and enjoying some peace and quiet. Duke, you work too hard. Come, sit and finish your book."

Holly's eyes suddenly spotted a familiar figure heading their way. She jumped up from her seat amidst startled gasps from her mother and sister. She yanked down the window and started shouting. "Allyna! Allyna, over here! Come sit with us!"

Allyna's head jerked up, her heart still heavy from leaving Severus, the pendant he'd given her feeling weighty against her chest. She saw the figure of Holly waving at her from the window and smiled. She boarded the train and made her way to the compartment holding the Whitwood family. She knocked politely on the door and it was thrown open and Holly sprang at Allyna, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Please sit with us?" Holly begged.

"Only if it is okay with your parents, I wouldn't wish to intrude," Allyna spoke softly to the younger girl.

"Please, come in. The more, the merrier!" called out Duke Whitwood. He stood and motioned for her to take the seat he'd had next to Holly.

Allyna sat down and spread her cloak over her knees. She had barely felt the biting cold as she'd trudged along the platform, her mind too intent on the dark-haired, black-eyed man she'd left only moments before. As the train progressed, and the hours passed by, Allyna found herself falling more and more in love with the Whitwood family, who she learned owned the Hogsmeade favorite, HoneyDuke's. Honey was kind enough to pass a few samples of their newest creation, a sampler box containing their milk, dark and white chocolate bars made with honey that Honey's parents collected from their very own hives. Allyna heartily approved of each of them. They were creamy, the dark slightly bitter, and each held just a hint of the honey used to sweeten them.

As night fell, and the Hogwarts Express drew closer and closer to King's Cross, Allyna's heart felt heavier and heavier. She tried to keep her spirits up by entertaining Holly, speaking of Charms with Olga, and learning about the magical community of Wizarding England with the older Whitwoods. "Oh, Allyna, you're such a dear. I cannot believe that you're the young lady that Holly wrote to us of! Now that we know, I insist on a weekly delivery of our samplers to you, free of charge. It's only the very least we can do for the young woman who saved our little girl!" Honey said, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, no ma'am, please. It was nothing, anyone would have done it if they could," Allyna tried to explain, but Duke and Honey were having none of it.

"No, no, no. We insist. The samplers and I think a goodly selection of our other treats," Duke reiterated. Allyna, realizing she wouldn't win this argument, simply sighed and nodded her agreement.

Suddenly little Holly was standing and bouncing on her heels. "We're here! We're here!"

The train began to slow and pulled to a halt. Everyone stood and stepped onto the platform. Duke and Honey shook Allyna's hand. Olga and Holly hugged her. "If you were to get the chance to do so, we'd love to have you visit us in France. My mother would be delighted to meet a young woman such as yourself." Duke said. He handed her a slip of paper with an address written out on it. "If you do manage to be able to come, simply call out that address, the floo will be open for you." The older man smiled and bowed to her before taking Holly's hand and with a twist of their heels, they were gone, apparating away.

Sighing, Allyna smiled and wrapped her cloak around herself. She spotted a familiar man heading towards her. There were three other adults and a very familiar blonde haired boy striding along with him. Allyna stood where she was and waited for them to approach. "Hello, Father," she said softly, a hint of a smile at her lips.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Allyna. Allyna, I would like for you to meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You know their son, Draco. You're in the same House, I believe."

Allyna nodded. "Yes, Father. We are." She turned to Lucius and Narcissa, inclining her head towards them. "How do you do, Lord and Lady Malfoy?"

"Oh aren't you a pretty little thing," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Pleased, yes, quite pleased to meet you, young lady. Draco has told us much about you." Lucius said, smirking.

Allyna faced Draco and smiled politely. "Draco."

The younger boy's face twisted into a smirk quite similar to his father's. "Miss Wilson."

Allyna truly had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him. She turned to the other man with the group, her father had not introduced him. "Good evening, sir."

The man quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her. It made Allyna want to shiver, there was nothing but pure malice in that smile. Oh, she could see well enough that he was imitating politeness, but the emotion behind it, she could feel it. Stronger than any she'd ever felt before, besides Severus' emotion. There was malice, arrogance, and the wish to covet power. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and it knocked her from her reverie.

Lucius Malfoy spoke, "If you'll excuse us, we have to go now. I'll see you both soon enough, tomorrow evening. I believe you all received your invitations to our Christmas ball. We'd be delighted to see you both there. Have a good evening."

Allyna's father nodded and took Allyna's shoulder in his hand and they walked away. The man who'd remained silent smirked as he watched them. So this was the girl who'd Draco had told them of. Pretending great affection, Tom Riddle, also known widely as You-Know-Who or Lord Voldemort, turned to the young blonde man standing beside him. "So Draco, tell me. What does my favorite young devotee want for Christmas?"

Draco smirked and followed Allyna with his eyes. "Her."

* * *

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor that night as sleet began to blanket the cold British landscape. He removed his cloak and tossed it at a little house elf. He greeted Narcissa with a press of his cold cheek on each of her warm ones.

"Good evening Severus."

"Nacissa," Snape nodded. There was never any reason to small talk with Narcissa. She kept herself pleasant, but always the Pureblood wife, cold and unyeilding. Sweeping a graceful, pale hand toward the adjoining corridor, Lady Malfoy directed him toward Lucius' study.

He moved quickly to a kneeling posistion as he entered. Severus waited for the Dark Lord to acknowledge him from the deep conversation that transpired with Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, welcome," came the sibilant hiss of Voldemort's speech. There was no need for the Dark Lord to turn around and greet the Hogwart's Professor; no one could take him unawares.

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus rose from the cold dark floor, taking a moment to nod toward the head of the Malfoy family.

"Firewhiskey, Severus?" Lucius brandished a glass in the dark man's direction. "Help yourself."

The first sip of the fiery vintage chased away the chill from the cold night, but the burn of the alcohol couldn't dim the ice that seemed to envelop his heart and stomach. He knew how very dangerous the Dark Lord was. But there were many precautions in place to keep Allyna safely out of Tom Riddle's collecting grasp. Severus Snape only hoped that it was enough; and that his love would trust this performance he must now play out. _You'll be safe_, _Allyna, my love_.

As though he'd spoken her name aloud, the Dark Lord turned to Severus.

"Severus, my faithful and trusted servant. Tell me of this girl, Allyna Wilson. Draco expresses with great determination that she is quite the asset to the prevailing House of Slytherin. I find myself most interested in what interests him. I hear that she appears to be quite powerful," Voldemort said, his curious eyes as cold as the night beyond the Manor.

Severus repressed the urge to guzzle down the rest of his firewhiskey. He thought for a moment, promising on Lily's grave that this powerful young witch would be safe.

"Draco? A mere boy, My Lord. However, from what I've seen, she has a superior aptitude for potions. And there is no doubt, her spellwork is far above those of her year. Even with wandless charms." Severus answered, only a bit vaguely.

Voldemort had his lanky arms stretched behind his lean back, hands clasped. He was looking intently towards Severus as he spoke of this Slytherin student. What an acquirement she would be. If she could truly do the intense, impressive magics that Draco spoke of, perhaps his plans wouldn't have to be acted out through the inbred, fawning pawns that he loathed having to be in need of.

"There was an incident concerning that of another of your house attacking the girl. Wasn't there Severus?"

Snape knew the unquestioning tone. There was no need to ask how the Dark One knew of the goings-on at Hogwarts. His spies helped by their own will, or painfully through his. Either way, Voldemort always received the information he required.

Severus sighed inwardly and began to tell the tale of the incident between Pansy Parkinson, the silly little twit, and Allyna.

* * *

Allyna pulled the black fur close around her face. The carriage was warm enough, but the frost on the windows did not improve the cold that still clung to her insides. The barouche belonged to a friend of her father's. This 'friend's' hospitality, carriage, and Christmas dinner invitation sounded a bit overstated. How could her father accept an invitation to Malfoy Manor? Ball or no ball, spending the evening at the ancestral home of Draco Malfoy did nothing to calm her nerves.

Perhaps she would see Severus? The thought loosened the cold coil in the pit of her stomach. It warmed her cheeks. She thought back to the crystal fire in Severus' quarters. How the fire lit his silhouette, softened his eyes, and stirred the insatiable passion between them. His taut flesh, wet mouth, firm hands—

She drew back her fur hood and loosened the silver clasp. "How far is Malfoy Manor, Father?"

The older man held kidskin gloved in his strong hand under his chin. Still gazing out the window, "Not far. The horses move quickly, don't you think."

Allyna's throat tightened; but she managed a calm voice. "Horses? These carriages are charmed to go this fast, like the ones at Hogwarts. Look,' she pointed in the direction of the carriage front. 'No horse necessary. Besides, Father, this is England. Not the Wild West." She knew that she couldn't let loose the secret that she could quite clearly see the Thestrals pulling the carriage swiftly. If her father knew the oblivate he had used so many years ago had been removed, she would be in the greatest of danger.

Her father's calculating eyes lit with keen clarity. "And I had such high hopes for an adventure. Shame that for all their magic, they still hide themselves away," he muttered.

Mr. Wilson smiled broadly at his daughter. "Enjoy tonight Allyna. You've worked so hard. And from what I hear, school has been rough. The headmaster will be receiving a personal visit from me after the holidays to ensure that your welfare is being looked after. I don't know what kind of lawless place he's running, but he seems to be losing his edge with all these student issues that continue to be gossip fodder for the house families. Most of the fathers at the Ministry agree and have more than one bone to pick with that old man. The youth are our successors, and they must be molded into the next generation of proud witches and wizards."

Allyna's eyebrows rose, "You seem to have a firm viewpoint on this. Is this the sorts of things people at the Ministry talk about?"

Mr. Wilson's gaze turned sharp. "As it should be, my dear."


End file.
